<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switch by FrickinKaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104603">Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/pseuds/FrickinKaos'>FrickinKaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Beating, Collar, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Master/Slave, Multi, Pet Names, Play Room, Punishment, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/pseuds/FrickinKaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has been a well respected Dom for several years now.<br/>But he still craves being submissive.<br/>Will he find someone who can provide?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Carter/ Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my very first fic.<br/>I've been a Backstreet Boys fan for 23 years and met Nick Carter in December 2019.<br/>Hope you'll enjoy my first step into writing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft piano music flowed through the hallway of the mansion. All curtains were drawn keeping the warmth and calmness inside. Closing his eyes letting the music calm his soul, he sighed softly. He desperately needed this two day break which would start tomorrow.<br/>
But first he had to do this last session which was planned many weeks ago, he couldn’t let Dom Richardson down.</p><p>Nick opened his eyes looking at his computer screen seeing his calendar fully packed til the end of April. His left hand travelled down to meet soft brown hair, twisting his fingers around it.</p><p>“After this last session I want you next to me little girl, in my bed”.</p><p>“Yes, Sir”.</p><p>The brown headed woman sat silently on her knees next to her Master, keeping her head and eyes down.<br/>
Her name was Heather and he had met her on one of the kink parties that Dom Richardson threw every now and then. She was looking for a Dom to train her. As the training sessions went on he grew fond of her and took her in permanently, being his exclusive sub.</p><p>Nick became a very well known and respected Dom over the years. Climbing up the ladder from being a sub himself to the Dom he was today. He was known for his firm but respectful approach and other Doms gladly would send their subs to be trained by him.<br/>
Leaving him with a fully packed calendar and not much free time.</p><p>“Excuse me, Sir?”</p><p>A black headed woman entered his office, her face and eyes down.<br/>
She was tall and lean, her curves showing off in her tight black dress.</p><p>Nick snapped out of his thoughts looking at the woman.</p><p>“Yes, Alice?”</p><p>“Your appointment will be here in 30 minutes Sir.”</p><p>Nick got up from his leather chair walking towards her. She was his assistant. He smiled softly looking her over as he stopped in front of her.<br/>
He could see she was trembling a little. His hand softly touched her cheek sending a shiver through her body.</p><p>“Look at me Alice.” Keeping his voice soft and warm.<br/>
The woman looked up, as her green eyes looked into the clear blue ones she had always loved.<br/>
His thumb stroked her cheek.</p><p>“Why are you trembling, are you scared of me?” </p><p>“No...Sir.” Her voice going soft.</p><p>Nick looked into her eyes.<br/>
“Now tell me…” His hand sliding across her arm down to her hip.<br/>
“When you’re alone….do you ever think of me?”</p><p>Her throat went dry as she swallowed hard.<br/>
“I...uhm…”</p><p>“Don’t be scared, I won’t get angry.” Nick reassured her.</p><p>“Yes…Sir."</p><p>Closing her eyes as she felt his large hand travelling down her thigh. Shocks were going through her body as his fingers were dangerously close to her center.<br/>
He smiled seeing the way she reacted to him. Sliding his hand under her dress touching her bare skin, a soft surpressed moan escaped her.</p><p>“One day Alice..” he whispered.</p><p>He lets her go and straightens her dress switching back into his business mode.</p><p>“Now, let me know when she gets here. I need to change.”</p><p>Alice looked at him feeling confused and turned on. But seeing his eyes turning cold again she snaps out of it and turns around.</p><p>“I’ll let you know Sir.” </p><p>Nick turned his attention to his sub.<br/>
He took the leash and pulled her up. “Rise, my little girl.”<br/>
“Look at me.”<br/>
Her hazel brown eyes look up as he unhooked the leash from her collar.</p><p>“I'll be gone for the next two days and I want you to take good care of yourself. I’ve ordered some new clothes for you to wear and you can go as you please in the house.<br/>
Alice will be here taking care of you if you need anything.”</p><p>Heather looked at him with love in her eyes. He wasn’t like all the other Doms she had ever been with. He was firm but caring.</p><p>“Do you understand me little girl?” His eyes pierced into hers, making sure he was clear.</p><p>“Yes, Master.” </p><p>“Good, now go to my bedroom and rest. I’ll be there with you as soon as this session is over.”</p><p>“Yes, Master, thank you Master.” She scurried away to the bedroom leaving Nick alone.<br/>
He runs his hands over his face, sighing loudly. Walking over to his large cabinet, opening the doors. Looking over his collection of session clothes he decides to put on his black tank top,long black coat and black leather pants.<br/>
Moving over to his mirror, running his fingers through his blonde short locks. Pushing any out sticking hairs back in its place.</p><p>Alice walked back into his office.</p><p>“Sir, she has arrived.”</p><p>Still looking in the mirror adjusting his hair.</p><p>“Good, is she clothed the way instructed?” he asked, wanting it the way he liked it.</p><p>“Yes, Sir. She’s waiting for you in your Play Room.” </p><p>“Thank you Alice.”</p><p>He smiled to himself. He always referred to it as Play Room. Where other Doms would call it their Dungeon. But still being the little kid he was deep down inside, Play Room sounded much more fun.<br/>
Feeling content with himself he walked towards the Play Room. Opening the door and stepping into a large room. A four poster bed dominating it. Soft red lights glow, letting it seem as if the room was on fire.</p><p>In the middle of the room a petite woman was standing there facing her back towards him. Her head bowed and her hands folded in front of her.<br/>
Dom Richardson had told him this was his new sub, she was a newbie and didn’t know anything about the world she was stepping into.</p><p>Nick sighed softly knowing how she must be feeling as he started like this himself. He would go easy on her, just the basics first and would move on from there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing the door open and close her breathing spiked. She had no idea what to expect, she was so new to all of this.<br/>She kept her eyes firmly to the floor as she had been told, trying to get her breathing under control.</p><p>Suddenly she felt his warm breath on her neck.</p><p>“Look what we have here…..” </p><p>She shivers hearing his soft but stern voice. She had never seen or met him but just hearing his voice and feeling him near she knew he was much taller than her. He trailed a finger from her shoulder down her arm, seeing what it would do to her. Feeling her shiver he smiled.</p><p>“I see you’ve followed my instructions. Very good. That’s always the first step. Have you ever heard of the ‘Inspection’?” </p><p>She swallowed as a soft no escapes her lips.</p><p>“No, what…..” He looked at her.</p><p>“No….Sir.”</p><p>Nick smiled to himself. “Good girl, I will show you how ‘Inspection’ works.” <br/>He always used his hands and fingers when working on a newbie. Making them comfortable being touched. He walked around her stopping in front of her.</p><p>Still having her eyes faced to the floor seeing his boots and black leather pants. She could see he had toned legs underneath them.</p><p>“Look at me girl.” </p><p>Lifting her chin up as her eyes met his. Being struck by his piercing blue eyes, she bit the inside of her cheek.<br/>He was simply beautiful, her eyes went up to his hair where she could see blonde locks perfectly placed on his head. Trailing down again to look at his pink soft lips which were in a soft assuring smile.</p><p>“I need to inspect YOU, not the other way round.”</p><p>She jumped back a bit, not knowing if it had pissed him off.</p><p>Smiling softly he lets her chin go.</p><p>“Now, I want you to spread your legs a little and lift your arms up, placing your hands behind your head.”<br/>Her breasts perking underneath her blouse, not wearing a bra. She does as she’s being told.</p><p>Nick watched her as she followed his orders. He always loved the ‘Inspection’ part. It always got him turned on knowing what would happen after that. Moving closer to her as he sees her breathing becoming a bit more relaxing. Softly placing his fingers unto the buttons of her blouse, unbuttoning it. </p><p>“You are beautiful.”  Seeing her wanting to hide herself.</p><p>“No, Sir I’m not.”  She looked down. He roughly grabbed her chin making her look up again.</p><p>“Listen to me, I will NOT tolerate insulting your own body! If you do that again this session is over and I will return you to your Dom!  Am I clear!” Looking firmly into her eyes.<br/>He hated it when women talked about themselves like that.</p><p>Her eyes went wide. “Y..yes..Sir, I’m sorry Sir.” Swallowing away the tears that were caused by his abrupt action.</p><p>“Now let me hear you say it….I am beautiful.”</p><p>Swallowing again she opens her mouth. “I...am beautiful.”</p><p>“Good girl…” His eyes went soft again.</p><p>He lets her go and starts circling her. Looking her over. Sucking in some air as he nods.</p><p>“We’ve got to work on your posture girl. You need to stand up right, straighten your shoulders.”</p><p>She does just that making her look a little taller. </p><p>“Much better, good girl. Your skin is impeccable, good bone structure. You can turn into a phenomenal sub my girl.” <br/>“If you do as I say I will train you but I will need full commitment. Do you have a safeword?”</p><p>The woman looks at him. “A...safeword Sir?” </p><p>“It’s a word you can remember easily. If things get too much for you you can tell me your safeword and I will stop.” He smiled softly.</p><p>She thinks. “Lemon.”<br/>Nick looks at her. “That’s your safeword, lemon?”</p><p>“Yes Sir, I really hate lemons.” </p><p>He smirked. “Okay, if that works for you. Lemon it is.” </p><p>He moved behind her again putting his hands on her hips. “You’ve passed ‘Inspection’ now we got to work on how to present yourself as your Dom would like to see you.” <br/>He pressed down onto her hips. “Get on your knees.” </p><p>She slowly goes onto her knees keeping her arms up.</p><p>“Open your legs slightly and put your hands on your thighs, palms up.”</p><p>Her hands go onto her thighs, her palms up. Her back is slowly sinking back down.<br/>Nick moved next to her, placing one hand on her stomach and one on her lower back. Pushing her upright. “Posture girl, remember.” </p><p>She nods. “Yes, Sir.” </p><p>Nick looked at his hands. Wanting to find out what she would do if he touched her. His hand slides down from her stomach to her center. He looked at her face, monitoring her reaction.<br/>She breathes in, arching a bit.</p><p>“Like that little girl….?” Softly circling his index finger around her clit.</p><p>She tries not to cry out, groaning softly. “Yes, Sir…” </p><p>“We’ve got a lot to work on little girl, but you did very good today.” As he kept playing with her clit.</p><p>“Thank you...Sir.”</p><p>He rubbed it a bit harder as his other hand went into her hair. She closed her eyes as she started to feel her high already building up. Tugging her hair back looking at her face, he groaned. Seeing her fully under his control. He remembered when he was fully submitted to his Dom. The rush it gave him, he wanted it back. He was fed up providing, he wanted to be a sub again. Wanting to serve.<br/>The woman groaned loudly as she hit her high, making him tug her hair even harder.</p><p>“That’s it little girl….you’ve done good” He let her go, leaving her to calm down from her high.</p><p>“Get dressed and I will be seeing you next week little girl.”</p><p>He had enough. He wanted to lie down in his subs arms, being cared for and go to sleep.Leaving the girl in his Play Room as Alice rushed inside to take care of her. He walked to his bedroom as he sees his sub laying in his bed. </p><p>“Did it go well Sir?” she asked him. <br/>“Yes, very well but there is a lot of work to be done still.” </p><p>He strips himself from his clothes down to his boxers and crawls into his subs arms. She smiled as she always loved it when he did that. She loved his Dom side, but this side she loved the most.<br/>Sighing happily, Nick kissed her breast. “Always feels good coming back to you. Best decision in my life to take you in.”<br/>She smiled happily holding him into her arms stroking his blonde hair. </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Yes, little girl…” nuzzling between her breasts.</p><p>“Where are you going these next two days?” </p><p>He looked up looking into her hazel brown eyes. “I’m going down town. I’ve booked a hotel. I just want to be on my own for a few days, just be away from it all. It’s been so busy lately, I need to unwind.” </p><p>She nodded. “Yes Sir, you need that.” </p><p>Nick smiled. “I’m glad you feel the same way.” </p><p>“Will you be okay on your own?” he asked her looking worried.</p><p>She smiled. “Yes Sir, I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Good girl.” Kissing her softly as he snuggled down with her closing his eyes. Feeling her fingers through his hair he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the praising words of Dom Richardson in his mind he smiled wide, letting the wind play with his hair as he drove downtown. The sun was out and he was happy he could take his Dom clothes off and just be in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Looking at himself in the rearview mirror, his sunglasses on as the sun kissed his skin. Sighing with content. This is how freedom felt, not a care in the world.</p><p>Driving to his hotel and parking his car, he takes his bag and goes out to the lobby. A woman with a bright smile greets him. </p><p>“Mr. Carter, what a pleasure to have you back with us.”</p><p>He takes off his sunglasses and gives her one of his famous Carter smirks, the one women melt for.</p><p>“Always a pleasure seeing you back again.”</p><p>The woman blushed and gives him the register form. He fills it in and takes his bag. She gives him his key wishing him a pleasant stay. He thanked her and heads for the elevator.<br/>
The woman watches him walk away, her eyes moving over his fine form.<br/>
As the elevator opens its doors he sees another woman standing there. He’s immediately drawn to her blue eyes. They looked soft but daring at the same time.</p><p>“Good morning.” Smiling as he stands next to her.</p><p>She nodded. “Good morning, which floor?” She asked, looking at him.<br/>
He looked back, being captivated by those eyes.<br/>
“Ehm...3rd please…”<br/>
“Same floor as I’m on” She smiled, pressing the button as the doors close.</p><p>Standing in complete silence as the elevator music was the only thing being heard. He tried not to look her over but he could see her face in the mirrored wall of the elevator.<br/>
Almost as tall as he was, blonde hair halfway, fine bone structure, pink lips and God those blue eyes….</p><p>“Are you checking me out?” </p><p>He jumped up a little not expecting her to notice. </p><p>“Ehm..well, there’s not much to look at in this elevator. And it's mirrored so…” </p><p>She smiled. “That’s true…..like what you see?” </p><p>He was a bit thrown back about how direct this woman was. It sent shivers down his spine, he hadn’t felt those in a long time.</p><p>“Well, you are a very beautiful woman yes.”</p><p>She looked at him, her eyes suddenly getting dark. Sending more shivers down his spine. What was this woman doing to him?</p><p>“Thank you.” She finally answered him.</p><p>The doors flew open letting them know they were on their floor.</p><p>The mystery woman walked out of the elevator. Nick followed slowly, seeing he needed to be in the same direction. He could take in her form a bit more. Her body had those womanly curves he liked so much. Small waist, wide hips. What he would give to see her breasts. He could feel something stir in his pants. Being consumed by his thoughts he misses his room and keeps walking after the woman.<br/>
Suddenly she stops and slides the key to her room. Looking sideways she smirks. </p><p>“Are you lost?”</p><p>Snapping out of it Nick looks around holding his bag close to him.</p><p>“Ehm yes, I guess so. I need number….” looking at his keycard. “343.”</p><p>She smiled. “That’s the other way, but you’re close.” </p><p>He smiled back, raising his hand in apology. “Thanks, yes, I’m sorry.”</p><p>He turned around wanting to bite his tongue off. What the hell was that?! Where was his Dom side when he needed it?! Shaking his head finding his door, seeing it was close by leaving four doors between his and hers. Swiping his key he gets in and shuts the door behind him, throwing the bag onto the bed.<br/>
He runs his hand through his hair being a little off balance about what that woman just did to him. Sighs as he unpacks his bag and heads to the balcony.</p><p>Loving the wind through his hair he leaned onto the iron fence that was wrapped around his balcony. Looking out onto the busy streets. He loved being out here even though he loved the quietness back home. He needed the chaos of traffic and people to empty his mind.<br/>
Looking at the time he decided to freshen up and get some lunch. There was this great place down the street where he always went when he was staying here.<br/>
Putting on his fresh blue shirt, he gets his sunglasses and wallet and heads down to the coffee shop down the street.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sipping from her coffee she looked up as the door opened.<br/>
Smiling softly seeing it was the man she met on the elevator this morning. She really got his attention by only looking at him and she chuckled inside when he couldn’t hide the fact he was checking her out. Even though the mirrors in that elevator couldn’t hide anything.</p><p>He had to get past her to order a coffee but he didn’t see her as he was greeted by the woman behind the counter. </p><p>“Hi, I would like a large coffee and a…..club sandwich please?”</p><p>“Anything else sir?” The woman behind the counter looked at him.</p><p>“No, thank you, that will be it.” </p><p>He was standing with his back facing her. So now she could check out his form. He seemed to be in very good shape. His shoulders and arms seemed strong and she saw small pieces of tattoos peeping out from under his sleeves.<br/>
Her eyes trailed down along his back and to his ass. It seemed firm, she definitely wanted to put her mark on those fine cheeks.</p><p>The woman behind the counter gave him his coffee and sandwich.</p><p>“Thanks!” He smiled and turned around, looking straight into the mystery woman's’ eyes.</p><p>“Guess I’ll say good afternoon as well, we already did the good morning thing” She smiled back at him.<br/>
Her eyes got him again as he smiled.</p><p> “I guess so.” </p><p>She pointed at the empty bench across from where she was sitting.</p><p>“Please...sit.”</p><p>The way she said the word sit made him shiver. It was almost like an order and he got turned on hearing it coming from her lips.</p><p>“Are you sure, I mean, I’m not bothering you or anything?”</p><p>She kept her eyes on him shaking her head. “Sit.”</p><p>He sits down putting his coffee and sandwich on the table. Putting out his hand. “Might as well get acquainted, I’m Nick Carter.”<br/>
She shakes his hand. “Kimm Branson.”</p><p>Not taking her eyes of him, squeezing his hand a little too long.Her firm hold surprised him, though her fingers felt soft as he looked at her perfectly manicured hand.<br/>
His eyes trailed down her wrist as he spotted a tattoo. It was a tattoo of a dark Angel wrapping her wings around her wrist. </p><p>“That’s a very intriguing and dark tattoo you have there.”</p><p>She looked at her tattoo and smiled. </p><p>“Well, everybody has a dark side to them don’t they?” Looking up at him. Her eyes were daring which made him stir. This woman could make him crazy with her words only. His Dom side took over.</p><p>“Oh really...” leaning into her letting her feel his breath “...and what’s yours?”</p><p>Her eyes flicker for a moment as she licked her lips. </p><p>“You couldn’t handle it if you knew.”</p><p>“There’s nothing I can’t handle...Kimm.”</p><p>Taking another sip of her coffee as she kept looking into his eyes. They were the most beautiful blue, like ocean waves crashing onto the rocks. Along with his amazing form and sense of humour he would make an amazing sub to her.<br/>
She was going to test the waters.</p><p>“Do you like the feeling of being trapped, owned?”</p><p>He looked at her chewing on his sandwich. Swallowing he shaked his head. </p><p>“Trapped no, owned…..yes.”</p><p>He saw a change in her eyes. Like a fire was being lit. She smiled softly knowing she just needed to reel him in. Stretching out her hand running her fingernail along his strong underarm, across the top of his hand and his middle finger. Sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>“How are you with pain?” Looking back up.</p><p>“In what way?” Squinting his eyes at her. </p><p>"Do you like to inflict pain or rather take it?"</p><p>His eyes growing wide. He knew exactly what she was. She was a Dom and she was searching for a sub.</p><p>"I usually inflict pain but taking it gives me so much more pleasure." </p><p>Her head tilted. Of course. This was THE Nick Carter, well respected Dom. She smiled softly as she looked into his blue eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you."</p><p>He smiled at her playfully. "That's okay, keeps things interesting."</p><p>"Well you sure are interesting Mr. Carter."</p><p>"Nick, remember." Reminding her to keep it casual.</p><p>"Sorry...Nick. But am I getting this right, do you want to get back to being a sub again?" </p><p>He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Yes, I love being a Dom but I miss the thrill of someone controlling you. Giving yourself to them completely. I miss the pain, which turns me on so fucking much."</p><p>She looked at him nodding with understanding.</p><p>"I see." She got up.</p><p>He looked up at her. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"To my hotel room. If you're ready to take some action rather than talk, you know where to find me." She smiled with daring eyes as she walked towards the exit.</p><p>"But…" Holding his hands out not knowing what was going on just now.</p><p>He watched the woman leave. Looking at her fine ass. Did she just invited him to come to her hotel room so he could get submissive? Damn, he wanted to be under her so bad.<br/>
He was starting to get hard just thinking about it.<br/>
He finished his coffee trying to calm down, getting up and walked back to the hotel.He goes inside his own room, taking a shower, wanting to be clean for her.<br/>
Putting on fresh clean clothes and underwear.</p><p>Taking a deep breath as he stepped out of his room closing the door behind him, putting his keycard inside his pocket.<br/>
He walked over to her door and knocked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door softly opened as he stared into her blue eyes. His heart skipping a beat as they looked softer now. His eyes roamed her body as she turned and walked back towards the bed.<br/>
She wore a light blue short nighty and a thong that was barely there. He closed the door and walked after her, looking surprised seeing another woman on the bed.<br/>
Kimm moved towards her and stroked her hair, pulling the leash up as the other woman was forced to look at her.</p>
<p>"Say hello to Mr. Carter sweet girl." Turning her head so she could look at him.</p>
<p>"Hello Sir." The other woman answered in a soft voice.</p>
<p>"This is Jillian, my sub." Kimm unhooked the leash from the woman's collar which looked more like a choker. She stroked her hair and her cheek kissing her softly.<br/>
Nick watched the whole scene in front of him. Getting him turned on badly. Finally Kimm took Jillians' hand and escorted her to the door. Jillian was dressed descent and her collar matched perfectly.</p>
<p>"Now you be a good girl and go downstairs. You may take a drink and relax a little. I'll come and collect you when I'm done here."</p>
<p>Jillian nodded as Kimm opened the door.  "Go now and say goodbye to Mr. Carter."</p>
<p>"Yes, Mistress. Goodbye Mr. Carter."</p>
<p>Keeping her eyes down as she walked backwards into the hallway, eventually turning and walking to the elevator. Kimm closed the door looking at Nick.</p>
<p>"So….." He moved closer to her. She looked up at him being swept away by those blue eyes.<br/>
"Why did you invite me into your hotel room?"</p>
<p>Kimm backed away turning her back on him as she walked around the bed and pulled the drawer from the night stand. Taking out a collar and leash. She walked back over to him holding it up.<br/>
"Strip." Her eyes went dark.<br/>
He looked at her knowing it was serious and started to strip down. Standing in front of her naked as his cock stood proud. He swallowed heavily.</p>
<p>Kimm opened the collar and wrapped it around his neck, pulling it tight. She looked at him. "How's that?"</p>
<p>Nick nodded. "Feels good."</p>
<p>"Not too tight? I want you to breathe."</p>
<p>"No, it's fine." She smiled closing the collar and attaching the leash. Stroking his cheek.</p>
<p>"Remember what you need to do now?"</p>
<p>He nodded, taking a step forward as he spreads his legs and holding his arms up, his hands behind his head. Kimm roamed her eyes over his body, amazed how well built he was. Her hand sliding over his chest she takes in the beautiful man that was standing in front of her.</p>
<p>"Such a shame to inflict pain to such a beautiful creature…" Looking up at him.</p>
<p>His breathing spiked, feeling her hand sliding along his chest. This was what he missed so much. 'Inspection' was his foreplay. He felt his cock started to throb. How could this woman do these things by only touching his bare chest? How would it feel if she'd really took care of him?<br/>
Her lips were inches away and he could feel her warm breath brushing against his lips. Her right hand moved behind his back, letting her finger nails dig into his skin as she dragged them down. He arched into her groaning, loving the feeling he closed his eyes. A firm tug on his leash made him open his eyes real quick.</p>
<p>"Did I tell you to close your eyes boy!" She hissed.</p>
<p>Her eyes pierced into his. "Put your arms down."</p>
<p>He lowered his arms as she started to circle around him. </p>
<p>"I know this has been a while so I'll go soft on you...for now." His eyes widened. Soft? He didn't want soft! He opened his mouth.</p>
<p>"But.."</p>
<p>"Shhhhh!! You're not allowed to speak boy!" She hissed, grabbing his ass, digging her nails into his cheeks. He groaned, turned on by the sharp pain her nails inflicted.<br/>
Her fingers slide into his hair as she gripped onto it. Pulling his head backwards.</p>
<p>"You're mine for now. If you don't do as I say you can get dressed and go. You made it pretty clear you wanted this. Then...do..as..I..say.." She hissed.<br/>
He swallowed hard knowing she had to follow her rules.</p>
<p>"Yes..okay.." He whispered.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Pulling his head back a little further, causing him to flinch as his neck muscles stretched out.<br/>
He knew he didn't address her properly.<br/>
"Yes, Mistress…" She smiled. "Good boy." </p>
<p>Pushing his head back up she walked over to the front. Her fingertips touched his stomach gently. Why was she torturing him like this? His breathing got shallow. He wanted her on him. He wanted her to beat his ass til it was red hot and he had to scream to make her stop.</p>
<p>Her fingers trailed down his thigh onto the base of his cock. She looked at it seeing pre already started to form. Looking back up into his eyes. The need and want were eminent.<br/>
She loved it when her sub looked like this, she had full control over him. It turned her on so much.<br/>
Nicks' breath shuddered feeling her fingers on him.<br/>
"P..please...Mistress…" He begged for her to touch him. He wanted to feel her warm lips around him. He didn't care if he wouldn't get beaten. He just wanted her.</p>
<p>"What's the matter boy, do you want something? Do you want this..?" Her hand clenched around his cock real hard. Making him growl and arch against her.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" He panted looking back at her.</p>
<p>Her smile was playful knowing she had him right were she wanted him to be. She pulled his cock towards her making him cry out. He panted heavily, not knowing how much longer he could hold on. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth.</p>
<p>"P...please..please Mistress.." He whimpered.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you want boy." Pulling him towards her, making him look into her eyes. She softly placed her lips on his. Feeling the softness of them she closed her eyes. Shocks ran through her, having this man under her control. Pulling back as his eyes were full of want and need. She also saw tears building up. He couldn't hold much longer so she gave in.</p>
<p>"Lay on the bed." </p>
<p>He nodded softly. "Yes, Mistress."</p>
<p>He made himself comfortable and looked at her as she crawled on top of him. Leaning forward she kissed him hard and trailed her kisses over his jawline. She felt his large hands on her back, pressing his fingers into her skin.<br/>
Kissing down his throat and trailing down his well built chest, tugging his nipple along the way. He arched up groaning loudly. </p>
<p>"I...I can't.." Panting heavily as he felt her lips trailing down his body.</p>
<p>She kissed his thighs and the base of his cock. His hand travelled into her hair gripping it tight as his other hand gripped onto the sheets. Slowly she slid her tongue over the head, tasting pre.<br/>
Nick cried out arching of the bed.</p>
<p>"Fuck...Mistress!! Please suck me!!!"</p>
<p>She smiled and moved her lips over his cock. Starting to suck him slowly. Nick tried to stay still but he needed to wiggle to hold on, not wanting to fail his Mistress. His hand still in her hair.<br/>
Her warm mouth travelled further down as she deepthroated him, wanting him to go over.Pushing his head into the pillow he felt his cock throbbing hard. He couldn't hold on anymore and needed to let go. </p>
<p>"Fuuuuuccckkkk!!!!!" Arching up as his load shot into her  mouth. His face scrunched as his high hit him hard, groaning loudly. She swallowed his load as she milked him clean. Loving his cum in her mouth.<br/>
Keeping his eyes closed panting heavily he fell limp. Fire raging through his body as he drowned himself in the afterglow. She got off him and settled down beside him, listening to his breathing as she put her head on his chest.<br/>
He finally calmed himself down. Laying his hand on her head, waiting for her reaction. She sighed softly, as he stroked her hair.</p>
<p>"Kimm….?" </p>
<p>"Yes?" She stayed on his chest, loving the feel of his heart nearby.</p>
<p>"Thank you…" </p>
<p>She looked up, looking into his eyes. He pulled her up and close looking back.</p>
<p>"Thank you for this...you...you have no idea what this means to me." Smiling softly at her.</p>
<p>She smiled back. "You're welcome and I know it wasn't as hard as you liked it to be. But we can work on that another time." She looked down.</p>
<p>"If you still want that." </p>
<p>This man made her feel more than lust. Emotions were all over the place, she needed to get her head straight. This wasn't allowed….<br/>
"Yes, I really want that." He answered as he lifted her chin up, kissing her softly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back on top of him.<br/>
She kissed him back knowing they were beyond the Dom/Sub roleplaying. Realizing this she pulled away suddenly as she got off him.</p>
<p>"You..you need to go.."</p>
<p>He looked at her. Confusion in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Kimm...what…….."</p>
<p>"Go!" Her eyes changed as she looked at him. She couldn't let her feelings get the upper hand. This was pure professional. Nothing else.</p>
<p>He got up putting on his boxers and gathering his clothes. She watched him putting his shirt back on, hiding that chest she just rested on a few minutes ago.<br/>
Putting on his socks and jeans he turned back towards her.</p>
<p>"Kimm...I…" He lowered his head.<br/>
"Thank you…."</p>
<p>He turned around fetching his shoes and opened the hotel room door. Looking back at her as she still stood in her nighty and thong, looking back at him.<br/>
He sighed softly as he walked out of the room closing the door  behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confusion ran through him as he sat himself onto the bed of his hotel room. Did something go wrong? Did he fail her? Running a hand through his hair he thought about her. It felt so good being with her, submitted to her. Thinking about her fingers digging into his skin made him stir.<br/>
Okay, so it wasn’t as hard as he wanted it or even hoped for. But the way she did it got him turned on so bad. She made him feel alive again. He shaked his head. But something was off. One moment they were in this intense heat, enjoying the game. And then all of a sudden she turned cold on him. Why?<br/>
He needed some answers as he surely wanted to be with her again. He wanted more, wanting to see how far she could go with him. Should he go back to her? She probably was still in her room.</p>
<p>Nick threw himself backwards onto the bed. This fire she had left him with was still raging inside of him. Of all the Doms he had, she was the one that made him feel alive.<br/>
She was strict but also had a softer side to her, making her caring.<br/>
He never experienced that before and loved the way she touched his cheek after putting the collar around his neck.<br/>
Closing his eyes he sighed as his body relaxed, the rush was flowing out of his body making him feel heavy. And before he knew it he drifted off into a deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put her jeans back on and pulled her shirt over her head. What the hell was she thinking?!<br/>
That she could dominate fucking Nick Carter, he was a Dom himself for God's’ sake!<br/>
Groaning loudly she grabbed her keycard and headed out. She needed a drink badly, Jillian was waiting for her downstairs. As she entered the hotel bar she saw Jillian sitting there. She looked relaxed as she sipped from her drink. Kimm walked over to the bar ordering a drink herself. Taking it with her to where Jillian was sitting. Jillian smiled softly as she kept her eyes down.</p>
<p>“Did you miss me?” Kimm asked, looking at her.</p>
<p>“Yes Mistress, I always miss you when you’re not around.”</p>
<p>Kimm smiled as she reached out and stroked her hair.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good girl Jillian. I don’t know what I would do without you.” </p>
<p>Jillian swallowed. Her Mistress had never addressed her with her name before.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mistress.” As she sipped from her drink she could feel something was off. Did something happen with her and Mr. Carter? She wanted to ask but she knew she was only allowed to speak if her Mistress asked her something.</p>
<p>Kimm was still stirring in her drink, thinking about what just went down with Nick. She wanted to feel him again. God, his body alone had made her go into flames. She thought about his eyes, those blue eyes, making her forget everything.<br/>
Sighing softly she took a sip from her drink, letting the alcohol calm her down.</p>
<p>“Jillian?” </p>
<p>“Yes Mistress?” Keeping her eyes down.</p>
<p>“Should I invite Mr. Carter back to our room tomorrow tonight?” Kimm asked, knowing the answer herself already but wanted to break the silence. Jillian looked up at her Mistress and immediately regretted it. What kind of question was that? </p>
<p>“No, you can look at me.” Kimm stroked her cheek softly.</p>
<p>Jillian looked back up into her Mistress’ blue eyes. They had a shine to them, making them almost look like glass marbles. Her soft expression made her smile softly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Mistress. If you enjoyed the session maybe you should.” This was a safe answer, leaving it in the middle and letting her Mistress decide.<br/>
Kimm nodded softly. She knew she wanted him back with her and she needed to apologize for the way she acted towards him.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think I will invite him again.” She got up and asked the bartender for a pen and a piece of paper. She sat back down again and wrote:</p>
<p>Tomorrow night at 8pm, my room. No shoes or socks, dress decent.<br/>
Kimm</p>
<p>She looked at it and folded the piece of paper, giving it to Jillian.</p>
<p>“Now be a good girl and take this up to Mr. Carter. Room 343. I'll be in the restaurant when you return.” </p>
<p>Jillian got up taking the paper from her. “Yes Mistress.”<br/>
Watching her trusty sub walk to the elevators she leaned back into her chair sighing softly. She needed to see him again, feeling his body react to her touches. Wanting him to beg for her.</p>
<p>Nick had woken up from his sleep and was stuck in a game on his phone when a soft knock was heard on his door. He jumped up wondering if it would be her. Sliding off the bed he goes to the door and opens it. It was Jillian.</p>
<p>"Mr. Carter, my Mistress wanted me to give you this."</p>
<p>Handing over the folded piece of paper. He takes it as he looked back up. Jillian walked away backwards just like she had done the first time they met. He watched her turn and disappear back into the elevator.<br/>
Looking down onto the piece of paper he closed the door and sat down onto the bed.<br/>
Unfolding it as he read the message that was written on it.</p>
<p>His eyes went wide and a smile snaked up his lips. She wanted to see him again! The smile disappeared as quickly as it came. But what if she went cold on him again?<br/>
He rubbed his neck with his hand, feeling troubled all of a sudden. He wanted to be with her badly, feeling her hands on him again. Being submitted to her.<br/>
He felt going hard again just thinking about it. No other Dom could do this to him, he needed to go. Staring at the piece of paper. Tomorrow night at 8 pm. That meant he had to wait a whole day.<br/>
He groaned softly but he was happy she didn't dismiss him completely.</p>
<p>Feeling his stomach rumble he puts the piece of paper down on his nightstand and going into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, put on a clean shirt and made sure his hair was in place.<br/>
Looking back at himself in the mirror, his blue eyes beamed with excitement. His stomach reminded him again that it was time to have some dinner. He grabbed his wallet and keycard and headed towards the elevators.</p>
<p>Looking over the menu as she saw Jillian walking towards her Kimm smiled.</p>
<p>"Did he get the message?" </p>
<p>Jillian nodded softly. "Yes, Mistress."</p>
<p>"Good girl." Stroking her subs hair.</p>
<p>"Now, take a look at the menu and order whatever you like."</p>
<p>Jillian sat herself down and looked over the menu, feeling surprised how her Mistress was acting. She never let her choose anything for herself. What was going on? Looking over all the delicious food she decides to go with the salmon.</p>
<p>"I'll have the salmon Mistress." </p>
<p>Kimm looked up. "Oh, very good choice!"</p>
<p>She smiled softly as the waiter came up to them.</p>
<p>"We'll have the salmon and chicken please. Oh, and two glasses of white wine." </p>
<p>The waiter nodded. "Of course, miss Branson." Taking the menus back with him. As she looked at her sub, Kimm's eyes were drawn to the man standing at the entrance of the restaurant, waiting to be seated.<br/>
A waitress approached him as a bright smile beamed on his face.<br/>
Kimm's heart fluttered. Nick looked so fresh and clean in his white shirt and dark blue pants.<br/>
Her eyes locked onto him as she followed him, seeing where he was seated. She could see him but he couldn't see her. </p>
<p>Her view was being blocked all of a sudden as the waiter put down their glasses of wine. She snapped out of her gaze and thanked the waiter, putting her attention back on her sub. Her eyes trailing off every now and then.</p>
<p>Nick enjoyed his glass of red wine waiting for his steak to arrive. He kept thinking about Kimm, wondering what she was thinking. Wondering if she had always been a Dom or did she start as a sub herself? He wanted to find out and maybe, if she wanted it, she could get submissive.<br/>
The things he wanted to do to that body of hers.<br/>
He looked at the waiter walking towards him, holding a plate. His steak was put in front of him and the waiter wished him a bon appetit. Nick nodded and thanked him, taking in the smell of his juicy steak.</p>
<p>Kimm finished up her plate as she saw Nick enjoying his. She decided to take some action, letting him know she was sorry for the way she acted.</p>
<p>“Jillian, I’ll be right back. You can order some dessert if you want.”</p>
<p>Jillian nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”</p>
<p>Kimm shoved her chair back walking the other way round to Nick’s table so he couldn’t see her. He just had put a piece of stake into his mouth, chewing happily when all of a sudden he felt fingernails trailing over his neck. Sending shivers down his spine.<br/>
A warm breath stroked his ear as her voice spoke softly.</p>
<p>“Enjoying that steak?.”   </p>
<p>Nick nodded.</p>
<p>“Is it nice, warm and juicy?” She asked, keeping her hand firm onto his neck. Preventing him from turning his head.<br/>
Nick swallowed the piece of meat, feeling himself stir. He sucked in a breath wanting to answer her but she already beat him to it.</p>
<p>“There will be enough flesh for you to suck on tomorrow night.” She gave a soft tug on his earlobe, licking it softly. “Just be ready...Mr.Carter…” </p>
<p>She let him go and turned around, walking back to where she was seated.<br/>
Nick turned his head around looking where she was seated, but he couldn’t see her. Damn that woman turned him on so much. Feeling turned on he finished his steak and headed for his room, looking around the restaurant if she was there. But he couldn’t find her.<br/>
The only way he could cool off was a dive into the swimming pool. And that’s exactly what he was going to do. Entering the elevator he catches a glimpse of Kimm and Jillian. Sticking his hand between the elevator doors, he gets out and walks after her. </p>
<p>“Kimm!” </p>
<p>She stopped and turned, knowing it was him. Looking into those blue eyes she loved so much.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Trying to keep her excitement down as her heart raced seeing him again.</p>
<p>Nick smiled. “I just wanted to thank you for your invitation. I thought you didn’t want to see me again.” His eyes went sad for a second. She swallowed, seeing his eyes change.</p>
<p>“Yes...about that...look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I just...didn’t want to hurt you or make you get needy.”<br/>
What kind of an answer was that? She could have hit herself for saying that. His hand trailed up her arm, looking into her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hurt? You know that pain comes with being in a Dom/Sub relationship right?” He smirked.</p>
<p>Relationship? Why did he use that word? She shivered feeling his hand go up her arm.</p>
<p>“Look, I was just heading for my room and go for a swim. Do you want to join me?” He looked at her, hoping she was into it.<br/>
Kimm bit her cheek. She wanted to see his body so badly, but she didn’t know if she could contain herself not touching him.<br/>
She shaked her head. “No, thank you. I need to do some business myself.” </p>
<p>He rubbed her arm, squeezing it softly. “Okay, well, if you change your mind you know where to find me.” He smiled back at her, making her heart melt. What was this man doing to her? She had never felt this way about anyone, let alone another Dom.<br/>
Nick let go of her arm. “See you soon then.” Smiling as he walked back to the elevator.</p>
<p>Kimm let out a sigh. She knew she couldn’t stay away from him. And he knew it too.<br/>
She turned around taking Jillian with her to the other elevator and headed up to their floor. Heading inside their hotel room she lets herself fall onto the bed. Sighing again debating on what she would do. It wouldn’t hurt to go for a swim did it? It could cool her off as well.</p>
<p>“Jillian, I’m going for a swim. You can stay here and relax.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.” Jillian made herself comfortable on the bed and turned on the tv.</p>
<p>Kimm got up from the bed and got her bikini and a large towel. She shoved it into a beach bag and took her keycard. Looking back at Jillian, smiling softly, she heads out for the hotel swimming pool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather stared at the ceiling, laying in the kingsize bed that she and Nick often shared. There was no sound in the house whatsoever. Normally soft music was being played. Her Master loved the classical piano music. It always relaxed him when he had another session coming up.<br/>She crawled out of bed and looked at herself in the large mirror that was standing on the other side of the bedroom. Almost like a guard. She had taken her collar off so she could relax her neck a bit. Something she would never do when her Master was around, only if he told her to.<br/>Massaging her neck and throat as she turned around looking at all the bags standing in front of her. These were the clothes her Master ordered for her, which Alice had brought up to their room. Smiling softly she sat down onto the floor and started unpacking one of the five bags.</p>
<p>The first item she got out was a dress. Biting her lip not knowing if she was going to wear this often. But she couldn't let her Master down. Sighing softly as she puts the dress down and moving on to the other bags. There were some shirts and pants, and some new underwear. She looked at it as it didn't hide anything. Her Master liked it that way. Taking out one of the shirts and pants putting them down onto the bed, getting some clean underwear as well.<br/>She walked towards the bathroom which was attached to their room, turned on the shower and stepped in. Letting the warm water run over her body.<br/>Smiling happily she indulges herself with body wash and started to clean herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice looked at her computer. Nicks' calendar was fully packed. She'd hoped he wanted her with him on this two day break but that didn't happen. No, because he wanted to be on his own.<br/>And now she gotten stuck with his stupid slave. She and Heather never saw eye to eye. From the first moment that girl came through the door, Alice knew exactly what kind of girl she was.<br/>But that was about to change. She was the first one being with Nick, and he never laid a finger on her. Well, not till recently. <br/>It had turned her on so much, if he would've gone any further…..<br/>Alice shook her head as she stood up from her desk. After all these years it was finally time Nick would see that she was the one he belonged with. She was more powerful than that cute little girl upstairs. And she was done with the fact that Heather got to be touched almost every day.<br/>She was more than obeying orders and being an ordinary assistant. She wanted to feel desired, loved, craving for his touch. Not to mention the things he would do to her if she gave him the chance.<br/>Her cheeks turned red just thinking about it. Sighing softly as she turned off the computer and headed down the hallway, to Nicks' Play Room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. Grabbing a soft towel as she dries herself off. Her mind trails off to her Master. He would be gone for only two days but she was missing him already. She missed his strong arms around her when they relaxed in their bed. The kisses and tenderness he gave her after a session. <br/>Whenever her Master wanted her, it didn't feel like a session. She loved the way he played with her. And she loved pleasuring him. She knew this was the only relationship they would ever have, it was just lust. Nothing else.</p>
<p>A quiet knock on the door made her snap out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Heather are you decent?" It was Alice. What did she want?</p>
<p>"Yes, I am. Come in." Wrapping the towel around her as she sat down on the bed.</p>
<p>Alice opened the door and looked at her.</p>
<p>"Hi, listen, Nick has a surprise for you. But he wanted me to blindfold you though." She smiled softly.</p>
<p>Heather tilted her head.  "A surprise? And I need to be blindfolded?"</p>
<p>Alice sighed softly. "Look, I didn't think of it myself, he wanted me to tell you. But if you don't want to that's fine with me." She turned around walking back through the door she came in.</p>
<p>"No, Alice….wait." </p>
<p>Alice grinned softly, putting on her serious face turning back around.</p>
<p>"Yes, Heather?"</p>
<p>Heather smiled. "I'll go with you. I mean if he planned a surprise for me it should stay a surprise right?" </p>
<p>Alice smiled her fake smile. "Yes. Let me put the blindfold on you and I'll lead you to your surprise."</p>
<p>Heather nodded and let her do just that.<br/>She took Alice’s hand and let her guide her through the mansion. Down the stairs where the Play Room was. Alice led her to a cross shaped bench and sat her down.</p>
<p>“Undress yourself and lay down Heather.” She told her with a soft voice.</p>
<p>Nerves and excitement were rushing through Heather's’ body. Why did she had to lay down for her Master’s surprise? Did he came back? Maybe he wasn’t enjoying his days off?<br/>Heather undressed herself and laid down onto the bench as Alice took her arms and put them wide onto the supporting ends. She got a leg spreader and carefully put it around Heathers’ ankles.<br/>Securing them to the supporting ends of the bench. </p>
<p>“Alice?” Heather’s voice sounded soft.</p>
<p>“Yes, little girl?” As she fastened Heather’s wrists to the ends of the bench.</p>
<p>Shivers ran down Heather’s spine. Little girl? That’s what her Master always called her. What was going on? A slight panic began to creep up Heather’s body.Alice looked down at the woman in front of her. She grinned seeing her all tied up and helpless. The plan to lure her into the Play Room had worked. Stupid little girl.<br/>She finally took Heather’s blindfold off.<br/>Heather squeezed her eyes for a second and focused on Alice.<br/>Looking at her face she knew this was all wrong. Her Master didn’t have a surprise for her at all. She started to tug but she knew that wouldn’t work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alice, let me go!!” Tugging frantically.</p>
<p>Alice looked down on the woman that had taken her place a few years ago. She waited for this opportunity and took it with both hands. </p>
<p>“Where is your Master now hmm?” She walked towards the cabinet where all the toys were stored. She knew them all because Nick made her clean them after they were used. Which was one of the things she hated doing.Panic shot into Heather’s eyes as she saw Alice grab the whip. Her Master had never used that on her.</p>
<p>“Alice...please…! Just...I’ll do anything...please don’t!” She tried to get her wrists through the handcuffs but Alice had done a good job securing them tightly. The same with her ankles.<br/>She looked up at Alice as she stood next to her. Tears began to stream down her face as she feared the worst.</p>
<p>“I’m going to tell you this only once, little girl.” As she dragged the whip over her body making Heather shiver in fear. Heather started to whimper loudly.</p>
<p>“Shut up, you bitch!” Making the whip clash onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Since the day you stepped into this house I wanted to get rid of you. You are nothing but a filthy little rodent. But yet you’re still here and I want you out! It’s time for me to get rid of you, permanently! I bet Nick doesn’t want a slave that will look the way you will when I'm done with you”  A devilish smile graced her face.<br/>Heather swallowed hard. </p>
<p>“You’re not getting away with this, you fucking bitch! He will find out and kick you out!” <br/>She still tried to escape but the handcuffs were now cutting into her flesh, as she saw blood running along her wrist. Alice was still smiling at her.<br/>“Scream all you want little girl. No one can hear you, you know that. Not even your beloved Master.” <br/>She held up the whip and looked into Heather’s eyes, making it come down onto her body.</p>
<p>Heather cried out as the sharp pain hit her stomach. Tears streamed down her face, she knew there was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes wanting it to go away. Another strike onto her body, this time across her chest. Arching up from the pain.<br/>“Please Alice...stop…!” She screamed and begged through her tears.</p>
<p>“Oh no little girl, I’m not done. The fun is just getting started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick had put down his towel onto a chair and headed for the pool. It wasn’t very busy at this time at night and he enjoyed the quietness. Standing on the edge of the pool he dives in. The cool water immediately washing off any thoughts that were running through his head.<br/>He takes a few turns into the pool, loving the water flowing around him and clearing his head. Leaning onto the edge of the pool the entrance door opens. He looked up and his heart started racing. It was her.</p>
<p>Kimm looked around and spotted Nick looking at her. She walked towards him and smiled softly. Nick looked up at her roaming his eyes over her body.</p>
<p>“I thought you had business to take care of?” Grinning back at her.</p>
<p>She grinned back. “Yes, well, that’s been taken care of and a swim doesn’t hurt anyone does it?” Sitting herself down on the edge, putting her legs into the water.<br/>Nick scoots over to her, pushing her legs apart so he could get in front of her.</p>
<p>“That’s good because I was kinda feeling lonely out here.” His hand slid up her leg, causing Kimm to shiver. </p>
<p>“Oh were you? There are a few people here who could keep you company.” Looking around and smiling back at him playfully.</p>
<p>“Well, I was waiting for a certain someone to keep me company. And I’m glad she decided to come.” His hand slid over her stomach making her swallow hard.<br/>She stood up and took a dive into the pool, wanting to cool off. His touch was turning her on. As she came back up Nick was right in front of her. </p>
<p>“You got this whole swimming pool to yourself, do you need to be so close?” She asked him looking into his eyes. He pulled her towards him wrapping his arm around her waist.<br/>“Not when a beautiful woman like yourself is in front of me.” He leaned forward brushing his lips against hers. She gasped softly feeling his firm hold and soft lips against hers.<br/>A soft moan escaped her as he kissed her softly. He pulled back looking into her eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re doing to me Kimm but I’ve never felt like this before. With anyone.” </p>
<p>She couldn’t answer him. She felt the same but was scared to say it out loud, scared of being hurt again. Kimm wiggled herself out of his grip and swam to the other side of the pool. Leaning onto the edge as she heard Nick swimming after her. She felt his strong arms snaking around her waist, placing his head onto her shoulder.</p>
<p>“What are you afraid of Kimm? You keep turning cold on me.” He asked.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes feeling the sharp pain that went through her hearing those words. Sighing softly she turned around, leaning onto his shoulders. Looking down she started to talk.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing to worry about. I have to deal with it myself.” She looked into his eyes hoping this was enough.<br/>Nick nodded softly as he pulled her closer. “Okay, I won’t ask you again. But if you turn cold on me again tomorrow night I won’t tolerate it.” Looking deep into her eyes.<br/>Kimm looked down and nodded softly.<br/>“I understand.” </p>
<p>He pushed her chin back up and let his thumb slide over her bottom lip. Pushing himself against her letting her feel what she was doing to him. Moving closer as his lips touched hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist feeling his hard cock pressed against her. His hand went into her hair giving it a soft tug, which made her groan softly. He smiled hearing her as he pushed her against the wall of the swimming pool.<br/>The bottom of the pool was raised on this side so he could stand up and hold her properly.<br/>Kissing her once again as he trailed down her jawline and neck. She kept her eyes closed wanting to feel everything he was doing to her. His right hand trailed down her side, down to her center where he rubbed her softly. She moaned, not caring if she could be heard.</p>
<p>“You like that?” Nick asked, kissing and sucking her neck. </p>
<p>“Oh God, yes…” Kimm pressed herself against him wanting to feel his fingers inside of her.</p>
<p>He knew exactly what she wanted so he slid his fingers past her bikini and rubbed, searching for her clit. Kimm groaned as she felt him find her clit. He put his mouth to her ear as he started to rub her.</p>
<p>“I want to know how you feel inside. I want my cock inside of you, thrusting hard til you scream my name..” <br/>Kimm held him tight to her, wanting to feel every move. <br/>“Do you want that….little girl?” His Dom side took over, wanting to see how she would react to it. Kimm opened her eyes.</p>
<p>“W….what….?” </p>
<p>Nick smiled softly. “You’ve never submitted have you?” Her cheeks went red as she looked down.<br/>Nick lifted her chin back up. “It’s okay, I can show you….if you want.” </p>
<p>Kimm nodded softly. “Yes…”</p>
<p>He kissed her again as his fingers moved to her hole. Sliding them in one by one as he started to thrust. Pushing his tongue against her lips, wanting to feel hers. She opened her mouth softly as she found his. As their tongues danced Nick kept thrusting in and out of her. <br/>Kimm leaned her head against the edge of the pool as she let her mind go, taking everything in what this man was doing to her. Groaning as she felt her walls already tightening.</p>
<p>“Fuck...Nick…” </p>
<p>“What is it little girl…” Nick grinned.</p>
<p>“Feel so good, please don’t stop!….Master” </p>
<p>Nick smiled hearing her. “Good girl.”  As he paced up the speed.</p>
<p>The pool had emptied, they were the only ones there. Their sounds echoing through the pool. Nick groaned seeing her like this. His cock desperately wanting to get out. <br/>But this was about her not him. She needed to be fully comfortable when she was with him. Like he felt with her when he was under her.<br/>He felt her walls tightening around his fingers.</p>
<p>“Come on baby girl...Let me see you cum.” Wanting her to go over as he kept thrusting in and out of her. He went back to kissing and sucking her neck, Leaving his mark on her.<br/>Kimm couldn’t hold on much longer. Her nails digging into his skin as her high was building up. Nick arched against her feeling the nails into his skin.</p>
<p>“Yes baby, that’s it….scream for me..” </p>
<p>She arched against him, as her high hit her. “Fuck..NICK!!!” Her high washed over her as Nick held her close, slowing down his pace. He looked at her face as she came, which turned him on even more. He groaned pulling his fingers out of her as he kissed her softly. Kimm panted heavily trying to calm down from her high, Nick keeping her close against him.<br/>She rested her head onto his shoulder as her breathing was coming back to normal.</p>
<p>“That was…..amazing..” She smiled softly, feeling his strong arms still around her.</p>
<p>He stroked her wet hair as he kept her close. “You’re welcome baby girl..” </p>
<p>She looked up into his eyes stroking his cheek. “I won’t go easy on you tomorrow night.” She grinned.<br/>He raised a brow. “I wasn't expecting that….” He kissed her hard, letting her know how he felt about her. She melted back into his arms. How could one man let her feel like this? He was gentle, caring but also firm. This was what she always wanted in a man. <br/>But would it work, being both Doms, him wanting to submit? She never was a sub, but this felt so good. The way he talked to her….maybe she should try it?</p>
<p>She shivered getting back to reality.</p>
<p>“Are you cold?” Nick asked, looking into her eyes. Still holding her firmly against him as his fingers traced her hips. <br/>Kimm nodded her head softly. “Yes, we should get out of the pool.” </p>
<p>He smiled softly at her and grabbed her hips tight, lifting her up onto the edge of the pool and sat her down. She stood up and watched Nick pulling himself out of the water.<br/>His arm muscles tightened as water poured over his chest down to his stomach. It took her breath away and she couldn’t stop staring at him. Nick looked up as he got out and stroked his wet hair back. He smirked at her as he walked past her, grabbing his towel and drying himself off. Kimm grabbed her own making sure she was hiding her face while drying off.</p>
<p>“Do I turn you on Kimm?” Nick asked, pulling her towel back from her face.<br/>She looked into those clear blue eyes as her own eyes trailed down to his nose and perfect shaped lips. Oh, those lips. They’ve worked their magic already.<br/>Looking back into his eyes as she felt her face getting red again. <br/>Nick smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” Leaning over brushing her lips with his as he rubs her cheek gently.<br/>“Why don’t we get dressed and have a drink together at the bar.” He smiled at her, changing the subject.<br/>Kimm smiled back. “I would love that.” Nick nodded and grabbed her hand, walking her towards the cubicles where they could change into their normal clothes again.</p>
<p>Letting her sit on one of the bar stools as he slid on the one next to her. Studying her face as she ordered their drinks.<br/>She was beautiful and he couldn't wait for tomorrow night. The thought of what she might do to him made him hard. He shook his head not wanting to think about that again but just enjoy her company for now.<br/>Kimm turned her head, looking straight into his blue eyes. She smiled softly, not knowing what to say. She never turned shy with a man so why was this happening? Maybe because she wasn't in her Dom role, where she felt strong.<br/>Nick reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Kimm leaned into his stroke, loving his soft touch.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you've crossed my path. It has to mean something, doesn't it?" He asked her, looking back into her eyes.<br/>Kimm swallowed. "I don't know Nick, but…." She looked down.<br/>"But what baby…" Lifting her face back up wanting to see her eyes again.</p>
<p>"As good as it has been today, I don't want to rush anything. I need to know if this isn't just a one time thing or….something more."<br/>He nodded, smiling softly at her as his hand moved to her neck. His thumb finding the little dent she had where her neck flowed over into her chest. <br/>Kimm shivered feeling his fingers on her.</p>
<p>"Just look how your body responds to my touch." His voice went deep as his eyes turned dark. "I know you can't resist it Kimm, as I know I can't resist you…" Sliding of his bar stool as he stood next to her.<br/>Kimm swallowed as her breathing spiked a bit.<br/>His hand travelled up her hair, curling it around his finger as he tugged it gently. Causing Kimm to groan softly.<br/>"You've got what I want and I've got what you want. It's as simple as that." He whispered in her ear. "I think this will be goodbye for now." <br/>He took his drink and let the fluid burn his throat, putting the glass down onto the bar.<br/>"I can't wait to be with you again tomorrow Kimm."<br/>He leaned forward, brushing his soft lips against her cheek. "Good night." He whispered softly as he let her go and walked out of the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kimm couldn't move for a second. He had turned her into flames. The way he touched her, talked to her. He did know how to play her well. But was that his Dom side taking over or was this the real Nick?<br/>She really needed those answers before going any further with him. Yes, she was going to see him again tomorrow night and have a session. But what would happen after that?<br/>She shook her head and sighed. So many questions, so little time. She only had three nights in this hotel and then she would get back home with Jillian. Looking at her drink she decides to leave it and goes back up to her room.<br/>She needed Jillian's arms around her. Sliding of the bar stool she walked towards the elevator and headed up to her room. As she walked through the corridor she passes Nick's door. She stops in front of it.</p>
<p>She hesitates to knock and turns back around. The door opens. "Kimm?" <br/>Turning her head she sees his beautiful face once again. Her eyes trailed down, seeing his well built chest and a towel wrapped around his waist.<br/>Looking back up into his eyes she smiled softly.<br/>"I..eh..was just going to my room."</p>
<p>He chuckled softly. "Of course, and you had a little detour doing it.." She felt her face turning red. "Good night Nick." Turning back around getting her keycard and walking up to her own door.<br/>Nick looked at her, leaning into the doorway.<br/>"Good night...baby girl."<br/>A shiver went down her spine as she smiled back at him entering her hotel room. Nick chuckled once again, shaking his head. He knew she wanted him badly.</p>
<p>Kimm closed the door behind her leaning against it. She closed her eyes as she heard the soft voice of Jillian.<br/>"Mistress, are you okay?" She asked.<br/>"Yes, yes I'm fine my dear girl.." Kimm smiled back at her. She stripped herself from her clothes and slid next to Jillian.</p>
<p>Curling up against her as Jillian wrapped her arms around her Mistress. Kimm closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes were still closed. Wanting to block every sound and the pain she was feeling. It must have been hours, at least that’s what it felt like. Alice was long gone but still she didn’t dare to move.<br/>She whimpered as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around carefully she didn’t see Alice anywhere. Looking at her right arm she noticed that the cuffs where gone, seeing the dried blood on her wrist.<br/>Wiggling her feet, feeling the cuffs where off her ankles as well.<br/>She slowly turned onto her side wincing of the pain she felt, sliding off the bench to the floor.</p>
<p>She wanted to get to their bedroom as soon as possible. She felt safe there and she could lock the door and hide from the woman that did this to her. Pushing herself up to her knees she held her stomach tight. The majority of the blows that Alice inflicted were on her stomach and center. Alice had made her statement but left her face intact.<br/>Leaning onto the bench as she stood up. Her legs were shaking and her breathing was heavy. She finally managed to get herself steady as she stumbled towards the door. Opening it she looked around it to see if Alice was there. Nothing.<br/>Leaving the door open behind her as she made her way to the staircase that lead her to their bedroom. She tried not to cry out as every step she took felt like a knife was going through her stomach. She was worried about the fact that her Master would see her bruises and cuts.<br/>Stumbling across the landing she finally got to their bedroom. She opened the door and closed it behind her, locking it. A shivering sigh escaped her lips. She needed to get dressed as she left her clothes behind in the Play Room.</p>
<p>She walked to her closet grabbing her long pj’s. Knowing her Master would ask questions because normally she’d wear a nighty which was much more revealing. She didn’t care, it would all come out sooner or later.<br/>Putting on her underwear as she shivered thinking about the way Alice had attacked her. She slipped on her pj’s trying to avoid the reflection of herself in the big mirror.</p>
<p>She groaned as she slipped into bed, loving the softness of the mattress. As she found a position that was somewhat comfortable she allowed herself to let her tears go.<br/>Why did she deserve this, what did she do wrong? Was Alice jealous of her?<br/>It didn’t matter. Her Master was going to find out Alice did this to her and all hell would break loose. Feeling exhausted and drained she closed her eyes, trying to get her mind off the pain. She finally drifted off into a restless sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice bit her lip. She now had to figure out what she would say to Nick if he would ask her about Heather. She shook her head. It wouldn’t matter anyway, she would be kicked out.<br/>A wide grin curled her lips. Oh, but what fun she had with that girl...The way she screamed and begged as the whip did the damage. Nick would be home tomorrow, she should pack her bags and be ready to leave the mansion. She knew her chance to be with Nick was blown the minute that whip touched Heather’s skin.<br/>It didn’t matter now, she got her revenge and it felt so good. She stood up from her chair and walked up the stairs walking to her bedroom. She stopped as she passed Heather’s door. Laying her ear against it she couldn’t hear a thing. Trying to open the door as she noticed it was locked.<br/>The bitch was afraid of her. Good.<br/>Grinning to herself as she walked to her own bedroom, pulling out her suitcase as she started to pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kimm stretched out as the sunlight hit the bed. She opened her eyes as she looked next to her. Jillian was still sound asleep. She smiled softly and slid out of the bed walking towards the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she knew tonight was going to be the night she was back with Nick again.<br/>The thought alone made her blush.<br/>She turned on the shower and stepped out of her panties. She sighed as the water hit her body. This would become an interesting day. She wondered if she would see him before their session that night. Grabbing the sponge and body wash she cleaned herself thoroughly. She wanted to be clean for him. Putting some shampoo onto her hand as she massaged it into her hair with both hands.<br/>Her mind drifted off feeling Nick’s hands on her again. They felt so strong and soft at the same time. Butterflies entered her stomach.<br/>Was she falling for this man? No, not that fast...right? She shook her head trying to get these thoughts out of her head.<br/>Rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel. She dries herself off wrapping the towel around her waist as she walked back into the bedroom.</p>
<p>Jillian had woken up and she sat upright smiling softly but her eyes were down.</p>
<p>“How did you sleep?” Kimm asked her.</p>
<p>“I slept very well Mistress, and yourself?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think I even felt the bed the moment I touched it. I was so tired” Kimm smiled back at her trusty sub. “And the fact that I was in your arms made me sleep even better.”<br/>Jillian smiled. She loved it when her Mistress made comments like that.</p>
<p>“Jillian look at me.” Kimm looked at her, smiling softly.</p>
<p>Jillian looked up at her Mistress. Her eyes meeting the blue ones she loved so much.</p>
<p>“Are you going to be ok tonight, when I have my session with Mr. Carter?” </p>
<p>She nodded softly. “Yes, I think so. There’s an arcade hall down the road. I wanted to give that a try.” <br/>Kimm smiled. “Good, hey and maybe you’ll win something.”  Jillian smiled back at her. “Yes, maybe I will Mistress.” </p>
<p>“You better get a shower and get dressed. We don’t want to be late for breakfast.” Or Nick...She chuckled softly letting her thoughts go back to Nick.<br/>Jillian stood up and grabbed her clothes, walking into the bathroom. Kimm blow dried her hair in the bedroom so she could let Jillian have her space. Half an hour later, they both were ready. Kimm got her purse and keycard.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about you but I’m really hungry.” Smiling at Jillian.<br/>“So am I Mistress.” Jillian opened the hotel room door and let her Mistress go first, like she always did.<br/>Together they walked towards the elevator, walking past Nick’s door. Kimm’s eyes slid past it, hoping he would open it but it stayed closed. Maybe he was in the restaurant already.</p>
<p>As they entered the restaurant they were guided to a table by a waiter. Kimm smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” As the waiter pulled the chair out for her.<br/>“Would you like some coffee Miss?” The waiter asked.</p>
<p>Kimm nodded. “Yes, I would like a cappuccino and a regular coffee please.” Knowing Jillian always had regular coffee with breakfast. The waiter smiled. “Very well, please look at the breakfast menu and I’ll be back soon.” <br/>Kimm leaned back into her chair looking at the menu but not reading it. Her eyes went back up scanning the restaurant but there’s was no sign of Nick anywhere.<br/>A soft sigh escaped her lips.</p>
<p>“What are you having?” Looking back at Jillian.</p>
<p>“I think I’m going with the full breakfast, I’m really hungry.” Answering her Mistress.</p>
<p>Kimm nodded. “I’ll have the same.” </p>
<p>The waiter came back with their coffees and took their order and menus. Kimm picked up her cappuccino and sipped it. As she looked up her eyes spotted a familiar face, her stomach fluttering again.<br/>Nick walked into the restaurant escorted by a waiter. His bright smile filled the restaurant and she couldn’t take her eyes off him. He was wearing that blue shirt again that lightened up his eyes. <br/>As he was seated he looked up feeling eyes on him. A smile curled around his lips as his eyes met hers. Kimm smiled back still sipping her coffee.<br/>He took his newspaper and started reading after giving Kimm a wink.</p>
<p>Jillian looked at her Mistress. She had never seen her like this but she liked it. She was much more softer with her than usual. She even addressed her with her own name, which was new to her. Was her Mistress falling in love?<br/>All of a sudden a fear creeped up her spine. What if she did fall in love, was she going to get rid of her? No, she wouldn’t...would she?<br/>Kimm finished her cappuccino as the waiter came back with their breakfasts.<br/>He smiled putting them down and asked if there was anything else he could do for them. Kimm ordered another cappuccino and coffee as the waiter left them to eat.</p>
<p>“Oh, that looks and smells delicious!” Kimm looked at her plate. Jillian nodded in agreement and started eating.<br/>Putting a piece of egg into her mouth Kimm looks back up to see if Nick was still there. He was. Enjoying his own breakfast and reading his newspaper. His eyes looked back up as he gave one of his smirks to her. Her cheeks immediately turned red as she looked down. Nick shook his head in amusement. Tonight was going to be so much fun.</p>
<p>Kimm looked at Jillian. “Would you like to go for a walk in the park with me after breakfast?”</p>
<p>Jillian nodded. "Of course Mistress."</p>
<p>Kimm smiled back as she finished her breakfast. Jillian did the same. They got up as Kimm looked at Nick one more time before leaving the restaurant. He smiled and bit his lip as he saw them walking out of the hotel.<br/>Why couldn't this day go any faster? He wanted to feel her on him. Her lips, her hands, her body. He groaned softly as he finished his breakfast. <br/>Sighing softly as he stood up and walked back to his hotel room. He just had to wait for the day to pass.</p>
<p>Enjoying the sun as they walked through the park together. The trees were in full bloom and the birds were singing. Kimm smiled as she felt at ease and happy.</p>
<p>"Jillian?" Looking sideways at her sub.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mistress?" Answering her but looking down.</p>
<p>"I just want you to know that you're very important to me." Kimm stopped walking and turned to Jillian.<br/>Jillian still had her eyes on the ground. Kimm pushed her chin up with her fingers, looking into her eyes.</p>
<p>"Whatever happens you don't have to be afraid. You'll always stay with me." Kimm leaned forward as she kissed Jillian softly.<br/>A shiver went through Jillian's body. It had been a long time since her Mistress kissed her like that. She could feel the love that came with the kiss. Wrapping her arms around her sub as she held her close.<br/>"I love you Jillian, never forget that." Jillian swallowed as she could feel the love that was radiating of her Mistress.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Mistress." Leaning into her, loving her Mistress body wrapped around her. Kimm smiled feeling her sub relaxing into her arms. She loved Jillian very much and she could never leave her.<br/>"Come, let's walk on." Letting Jillian go as she smiled. Jillian smiled back as Kimm wrapped an arm around her shoulder. <br/>They walked on through the park enjoying each other's company.</p>
<p>Nick pushed the pedal further down, the wind playing with his hair. He needed some kind of distraction and decided to go for a ride. He drove to the edge of town, knowing there was a bar there where one of his best friends worked. <br/>He wanted to see Brian again, it had been too long. He parked his car along side the bar. Getting out and locking it. <br/>He ruffled his hair trying to get it look a bit decent again after the wind had played with it.<br/>Entering the bar he didn't see anyone. Which was normal at this time of day. The bars usually start to fill up at night time.<br/>Nick slid onto one of the bar stools as he rang the bell a few times that was in front of him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses I'm…..Nick?!" A blue eyed man walked around the corner and stopped in his tracks. He was a few years older than Nick. A big happy smile curled up his lips as he looked at the man sitting at his bar.<br/>Walking around it he opened his arms and hugged his best friend. "So good to see you! What's bringing you here man!" Kissing his head as he let Nick go.<br/>Nick smiled seeing his best friend so happy.</p>
<p>" I needed to get away for a few days. It's been hectic these past couple of months."<br/>Brian looked at him. "You're still in that scene huh?"<br/>Nick shook his head. He knew Brian didn't approve his lifestyle but he didn't love Nick any less because of it. "Yes, I'm still doing my job and I'm doing good Brian."</p>
<p>Brian puts a beer in front of him. "Here, on the house." Smiling his friendly smile.<br/>Nick picked up his beer holding it up. "Cheers." Drinking his beer as he looked back at Brian. He was leaning onto his arms looking up at Nick.</p>
<p>"So…..you're still on your own in that big mansion of yours?"<br/>Nick chuckled. "No, I have someone there. But she's not my girlfriend." Brian raised his eyebrow. "What is she then?"<br/>Nick cleared his throat. "She's my sub."<br/>Brian looked back. "As in…"<br/>"As in, I can have her whenever I want." Nick answered. He saw his friends' eyes going wide.</p>
<p>"Like...sexually?" Brian asked. Nick nodded. "Yes, and emotionally. She's a really good comforter and she takes care of me. And in return I please her." <br/>Brian shrugged. "Bro, you're living every man's dream." Slapping Nick on his shoulder.<br/>Nick took another sip of his beer. "It comes with the job."</p>
<p>Brian smiled softly. "Isn't it about time you settle down my friend? Find a nice woman, start a family. I mean, time is ticking ya know."<br/>Nick looked at him. "You know I don't want kids. And now that you mention it, I met this woman who's staying at my hotel." He smiled thinking about Kimm.<br/>"Okay...spill it..who is she?" Brian leaned closer to his best friend.</p>
<p>"Her name is Kimm Branson and she's amazing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As night fell Kimm looked at her clothes. She pulled out a royal blue dress. Smiling happily that she brought it with her. This would knock Nick off his feet. She pulled out her high heels and her fancy jewellry. </p>
<p>"Jillian, could you help me with my hair?" Kimm asked looking at her sub.</p>
<p>"Of course Mistress." Jillian moved over to her.</p>
<p>Kimm put on clean underwear and stepped into her dress. Jillian zipped her up.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Smiling at Jillian. "Now, I want my hair half up, half down. Do you think you can manage that?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I can Mistress." Jillian smiled grabbing some bobby pins and a brush.Kimm sat down in front of her, facing her back towards her as Jillian started to work on her hair. Twenty minutes later Jillian smiled at her creation.<br/>
"All done Mistress." Kimm stood up and walked to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror.<br/>
"Oh wow, Jillian. You did amazing, it's beautiful!"<br/>
Grabbing her makeup as she carefully applied it.<br/>
Walking back to Jillian as she put on her shoes and twirled in front of her.</p>
<p>"Well, how do I look?" </p>
<p>Jillian let her eyes roam over her Mistress. The royal blue dress hugged her in all the right places. And the slit down her leg just showed enough skin when she moved.<br/>
The deep v cut in front was enough to let your imagination go.</p>
<p>"You look beautiful, Mistress." Beaming proudly at her.<br/>
"Thank you." Kimm leaned forward kissing her softly. Jillian smiled softly.<br/>
"Could you put my necklace on?" Kimm asked as she put her earrings in.<br/>
Jillian nodded and grabbed the necklace. Kimm sat next to her on the bed so she could put it on her.</p>
<p>"There, all done Mistress."</p>
<p>"Thank you so much Jillian. So, we're going to have dinner together and after that we part ways." Jillian nodded. "Yes, Mistress."<br/>
Kimm smiled and softly rubbed her cheek. "Good girl."<br/>
Kimm looked at the time on her phone. Nick should be at the restaurant by now.<br/>
"Okay, let's go."<br/>
Jillian held the door open for her as her Mistress walked out. Following her shortly as she closed the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick waited to be seated. He scanned the restaurant for a glimpse of Kimm but he didn't see her. The waiter asked him to follow as Nick had reserved a spot where he could see the entrance of the restaurant. Not wanting to miss her.<br/>
He sat down as he ordered a drink. Suddenly his stomach turned into butterflies. Knowing what they would be doing in a couple of hours.<br/>
He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a woman in a long blue dress waiting to be seated. His eyes roamed her body. The v cut embraced her breasts and the slit let him show her long leg.<br/>
Looking up at her face he saw it was Kimm. She looked so different with her hair like that but she was so beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes of her.</p>
<p>A waiter took Kimm and Jillian to a table. They had to walk past Nick.<br/>
Kimm had spotted him and stopped at his table as they walked by. She smiled playfully.<br/>
"Enjoying yourself Mr. Carter?"</p>
<p>Nick stood up and took her hand, he brushed his lips over her fingers as he placed a soft kiss on her hand. He looked up into her blue eyes.</p>
<p>"You look beautiful. I can't wait to touch you again." His voice going low.<br/>
A shiver went down her spine. She wanted to rip his clothes off there and then but this slow teasing excitement was far more enjoyable. She smiled softly taking back her hand. "Enjoy your dinner."<br/>
Looking into his eyes as she turned around and walked to where Jillian was seated. His eyes trailed down her body as he felt himself getting hard.<br/>
This woman was everything. She ticked all of his boxes and he really started to feel like she could be the one. He wanted her in his life, maybe he should invite her to his home after they had their session.</p>
<p>Kimm and Jillian ordered dinner as Kimm's eyes kept trailing back to his. It was annoying Jillian a bit. It had always been her and her Mistress.<br/>
Yes, her Mistress had gone through a few relationships but they didn't last long. Except for the last one.<br/>
Jillian's mind wandered off to that time when Kimm had found her. Jillian had lost everything. Her family, her work, even the roof over her head. She was living on the streets when Kimm had found her on the sidewalk. She was curled up in a blanket that had more holes in them than Swiss cheese.<br/>
Kimm took her with her and cared for her. When Jillian was all better she decided to stay with her. She owed her that much because she'd saved her life.<br/>
Jillian got used to the Dom/Sub lifestyle really quickly. She felt loved and couldn't imagine life without her Mistress. She smiled softly, thinking about what her Mistress had said in the park.<br/>
Her eyes locked onto her Mistress as she was still in her world with Mr. Carter.<br/>
She wanted her Mistress happy and if that meant she had to share her with someone like Mr. Carter, then so be it.<br/>
As long as she was still in her Mistresses life. She sighed softly which made Kimm look at her.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Jillian?" Looking concerned.</p>
<p>Jillian nodded softly as she smiled. "I'm perfectly fine Mistress, thank you."</p>
<p>Kimm smiled back. "Good…..but please let me know if there is something bothering you, you can talk to me about anything." She squeezed Jillian's hand. Jillian nodded. "Yes, Mistress."</p>
<p>The waiter came to their table with their food. Kimm looked at Nick. His food arrived as well. He gave her a soft wink as he put his attention back  to his food, wanting to enjoy it as much as possible.<br/>
Kimm decided to give her full attention to Jillian, she got to see Nick in a few hours anyway.<br/>
As they enjoyed their food and their company, Kimm didn’t notice Nick had left the restaurant.<br/>
Nick stood outside the restaurant taking a deep breath. It all got to him all of a sudden, he needed some fresh air. Was this really what he wanted? His hand rubbed his neck gently.<br/>
Yes, it was. He waited so long for that one person and Kimm could be her. He took another deep breath before getting back to the restaurant and his seat.</p>
<p>Kimm and Jillian had just finished their meal. They got up to part ways as Kimm looked at where Nick was sitting. He wasn’t there.<br/>
She looked around as a slight panic filled her chest. Where did he go? Didn’t he want to be with her?<br/>
Jillian looked at her Mistress seeing the slight panic in her eyes. “Are you okay, Mistress?”<br/>
Kimm nodded her head slowly. “Yes…..yes I’m fine.” Biting her lip as her eyes desperately searched for him.<br/>
She sighed as she took Jillian’s arm. “Come on, let’s go.”<br/>
They walked towards the exit of the restaurant as Nick just came around the corner, bumping into Kimm.<br/>
“Whoa! Kimm!” Holding his hands up. She looked up at him.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite see you there….”He smirked down at her. “Leaving so soon?”</p>
<p>Kimm smiled softly. “I thought you were the one that had left early.”<br/>
Nick shook his head. “No, I needed some fresh air.” The back of his hand stroking her cheek.<br/>
Kimm looked into his eyes. “Why, are you bailing out?” She smiled playfully. Nick wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him. A soft growl escaped his lips as he softly whispered in her ear.<br/>
“I would never bail out on a beautiful woman like you. My body yearns for you, every time I see you. I long to feel your soft body and I can’t wait til I’m in your bedroom.”<br/>
He lets her go, his eyes locked with hers, making her see the want and need. Kimm swallowed as her mouth went dry.<br/>
“Then we shouldn’t waste more time should we?” Stepping backwards and looking at Jillian. She stroked her sub’s hair as her hand stayed on her back.</p>
<p>“Have a good time at the arcade hall, Jillian.” She smiled softly as she gave her a soft hug.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mistress.” Hugging her back. She let go and turned around walking out of the hotel.<br/>
Kimm looked back at Nick. “Better get myself ready then, I’ll see you in an hour.” She leaned forward brushing her lips against his before turning around and walking back to the elevators. She looked back as she pushed the button to go up. A playful smile curled up her lips as her gaze went over the man standing a few meters from her.<br/>
She wanted him badly and couldn’t wait til she would see his face, seeing her for the second time in her bedroom. She wouldn’t be the soft Kimm he saw the first time, no, this time she would fulfill her Dom role with pride.<br/>
The elevator doors opened and she stepped in, still looking at Nick as the doors closed.<br/>
Nick whimpered seeing her disappear. He took the second elevator up to his room and decided to shower. He stripped himself as he turned on the shower. Stepping in, letting the water ease his mind.<br/>
He grabbed the body wash and started to clean himself thoroughly, making sure he was clean for her. His cock twitched as he thought about her. Fuck, he wanted her so badly.</p>
<p>Kimm closed the door behind her, trying to calm herself down. In an hour he would be in her bedroom again, being submitted.<br/>
She smiled as she looked through her closet. Taking out the clothes that would make her feel powerful. Placing them on her bed carefully as she opened the drawer of the dresser, picking out a fresh pair of panties.<br/>
She stripped herself as she walked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower nice and hot, just as she liked it. She stepped in as she gasped softly, the hot water taking her breath away. Oh, how she wanted to feel his body against hers. Strong and hot, moving with her.<br/>
She shivered, the image burned into her brain. After she’d cleaned herself she turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying herself off.<br/>
Walking towards the bed as she started to dress herself. She felt the smooth silk going up her legs as she stepped into her panties, pulling them up. Putting the rest of her clothes on and zipping up her high heeled boots, she looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom.<br/>
Grabbing her black Victorian facemask and tied it around her head, making sure her hair would fall over her shoulders.<br/>
She smiled seeing herself like this, wanting Nick to see her like this. She walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed as she looked at the time on her phone. Only fifteen minutes left and he would be knocking on her door. </p>
<p>Nick dried himself off as he picked up the note that Jillian had given to him.<br/>
Dress decent, no shoes…..So he had to come barefeet. That was new, but it came with playing the game. He smirked, wondering what she would be wearing now. Would it be the innocent blue nighty and thong or would it be something else...or nothing at all?<br/>
No..that would spoil the fun if she was to be completely naked.<br/>
He grinned and pulled on his underwear and a pair of pants, picking out a white shirt from his closet. Sliding his arms through its sleeves as he walked to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror deciding not to button up the shirt completely but leaving it open halfway.<br/>
He leaned forward, ruffling through his hair. Adding some gel as he wanted it to be perfect.<br/>
Smiling at the final result he got out his aftershave and sprayed a light amount onto his neck. He was done and ready to see his Mistress. Grabbing his keycard as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.<br/>
He took a deep breath as he walked over to her door, knocking softly.</p>
<p>Kimm looked up hearing the soft knock. Nerves, lust and excitement raged through her body as she stood up and walked to the door. She opened it, looking into the face of the man she wanted so badly. Nick’s eyes went wide for a minute. He had never seen her like this.</p>
<p>“Mr. Carter, do come in.” She smiled softly as he stared at her.</p>
<p>Nick didn’t say anything as he walked past her into her room. She closed the door and walked past him, touching his fingers swiftly.<br/>
He looked at her. “You’re…..I’ve never seen you like this before…”<br/>
Kimm smiled up at him. “You like it?” Trailing her fingers from his neck over the bare skin that showed.<br/>
He reached out to touch her but Kimm took a step back. “No...no touching...yet…”<br/>
He looked at her again, taking her in.<br/>
She wore a red and black corset, pushing up her breasts. It went down in a v shape revealing her stomach on both sides. It went on right to her center as he could see the silk panties she was wearing underneath. Small chains trailed from her breasts up to her neck, ending into a black collar. His eyes trailed down her bare legs as a pair of high heeled boots hugged them.<br/>
He looked back up into her eyes which were framed by a black Victorian face mask. Her soft lips were opened slightly.</p>
<p>“Are you done gasping boy?” Kimm snapped him out of his gaze as he looked down.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.” He swallowed, knowing their game had started.</p>
<p>Kimm walked over to him grabbing his hair and pulling his head backwards. “Good, now….do you still want this?” She whispered in his ear.<br/>
“Yes, Mistress. Very much so.” Nick answered, loving the tight grip she had on him.<br/>
Kimm smiled at his answer as her fingers slid behind his shirt, feeling his chest. She stood in front of him as she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off of him. It slid down onto the floor. Nick moaned softly as she placed soft kisses on his neck, trailing down to his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want Nick…” Her hand moving downwards over his abs, to his pants.<br/>
Nick swallowed and questioned himself why she said his name. That normally doesn’t happen in a Dom/Sub role. Maybe she forgot or made her feel more comfortable?<br/>
Kimm opened her eyes, realizing what she just had said as she looked up at Nick.<br/>
He looked back at her, his lips were inches away. He could just leaned down a bit and kiss her, but he didn’t. Nick opened his mouth but just as he was going to speak, Kimm put her finger onto his lips.</p>
<p>“Shhh, you’re not allowed to speak boy.” She saw him closing his lips again as she focused back on his pants. She unzipped his pants as she trailed her kisses down his stomach, licking between kisses. Nick moaned softly feeling her soft lips on him. He shivered as he felt his cock getting hard.<br/>
Kimm pushed down his pants as his cock sprung out proud. </p>
<p>“Look at you, so happy to see me boy...” Kimm smiled playfully. She slid her tongue over the head as she looked up at him. Nick sucked in air as he felt her warm tongue. “Shit…!”<br/>
She sucked the head softly wanting to see him squirm. “Fuck, Mistress!” He arched against her, bucking his hips. His toes curled into the soft carpet. He wanted her mouth on him.<br/>
Suddenly he couldn’t feel her anymore and he opened his eyes. He stared into her blue eyes as she leaned over, kissing him hard. Her tongue pushed past his lips wanting to feel his as her hand grabbed his cock tight.<br/>
Nick groaned feeling her hand around him, his own hand sliding into her hair. Kimm moaned softly feeling it.</p>
<p>Their Dom/Sub role shifted. Kimm longed for him to touch her. She felt how Nick took over and she didn’t mind. She wanted to know how being submitted felt.<br/>
She groaned loudly as he tugged her head backwards, kissing and licking her neck.<br/>
“I guess the roles have been reversed now, haven’t they?” Nick whispered. “You can’t do it because you want me that much don’t you, little girl..?”<br/>
Kimm shivered.<br/>
He tugged again as he growled. “Don’t...you….?!”<br/>
“Yes!..Yes Master, I want you!” Kimm cried out, turning her on.<br/>
“Let me see that pretty face of yours.” His hand going through her hair to the tie on the back of her head, untying her mask. Tossing it to the floor.<br/>
His hand travelled op to her neck and face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “God, you’re beautiful.”<br/>
He looked at her eyes. They were begging him to touch her. Her lips were opened slightly as she panted softly. He had never seen a woman wanting him so much as she did.</p>
<p>He pulled her to him as he planted his lips on hers. Kissing her passionately as her body melted into his arms. He scooped her up and laid her gently down onto the bed, crawling over her as he saw her panting.</p>
<p>“So, you’ve fantasized about how it would feel having my cock inside of you..?” He asked her as he looked into her eyes, hovering above her.<br/>
Kimm swallowed as she closed her eyes. “Yes….”<br/>
Nick’s hand touched her collarbone. For some reason he wanted to be gentle with her, like she was some kind of treasure. Kimm shivered feeling his fingers on her.<br/>
“What about my tongue….Kimm?” He smiled playfully as she opened her eyes. “Exploring the softness, tasting your wetness…”<br/>
Kimm groaned. She needed him badly.</p>
<p>“Nick….please……” She begged him to touch her.</p>
<p>“Oh no Kimm, you’re playing by my rules now.” His hands travelled up to the back of her neck, undoing her collar. He pulled it off of her taking the chains with him. “Baby turn around, I need to take this off.”<br/>
Kimm turned on her stomach so Nick could untie her corset at the back.<br/>
Once the laces were undone he turned her back around and removed her corset, leaving her in her panties.<br/>
Nick gasped seeing her exposed body for the first time. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He leaned over kissing her hard as his fingers hooked behind her panties, pushing them down. Kimm lifted her hips as he pulled her panties down and off. He unzipped her boots and let them fall down onto the floor. She felt his hard cock on her as he came back up for another searing kiss.</p>
<p>Her hands travelled up his back as she groaned. Nick pulled away, kissing her cheek and jawline. Down to her neck and collarbone.<br/>
He softly moved his kisses down to her breasts as he played with her nipples.<br/>
Kimm groaned as she felt him on her. She had never been touched like this, not with the softness like Nick did. He wanted to explore every inch of her, making her feel special.<br/>
Nick took her arms and pushed them above her head, his hand pushing onto her wrists, telling her to leave them there. He let go of her wrists and squeezed her breast softly as he tugged at her nipple.<br/>
Kimm looked down at him, meeting his blue eyes with hers. His eyes went dark as want and need washed over them. She shivered, not wanting this to end.<br/>
His kisses trailed down her stomach as his tongue circled around her belly button, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“Nick, that tickles!”</p>
<p>He smiled up at her. “Good, because it will get even more ticklish where I’m heading for now.” His soft kisses went down from her stomach to her thigh, making her breathing spike. She groaned softly as she felt him getting closer to her center. Nick noticed the difference in her breathing and decided to tease her even more.</p>
<p>“What is it, little girl….you like that don’t you?” Grinning up at her.</p>
<p>Kimm held her eyes closed, focusing on every feeling this man gave her. “Yes Master….please…” As she arched her hips up. She wanted to feel his warm tongue on her, this teasing was getting unbearable.<br/>
Nick grinned softly. “Oh no...not yet little girl. I want you to scream and beg before I’ll do anything to you.”<br/>
She whined as she couldn’t hold on any longer. Is this how submissive felt? It must be…<br/>
She wanted to keep it going forever but on the other hand she wanted to let go.</p>
<p>“Kimm…..don’t think to much. I can hear your wheels turning.” Nick came back up kissing her hard, letting her mind go to mush again. “Just feel, remember..”<br/>
He sucked on her neck making her groan loudly.</p>
<p>“That’s it little girl...feel…” His hands moved down her body stopping at her hips. Grabbing them tight as he arched against her, making her feel how hard he was for her. His fingers softly rubbed the insides of her thighs, sliding down to her center.<br/>
Kimm’s body was on fire. She had never felt this before, the need she had for this man was something dreams were made of. Nick’s fingers slid down to her center as he softly stroked her folds, causing Kimm to arch up.</p>
<p>“Fuck….Nick!” She was panting heavily as flames travelled through her body.<br/>
“God….you can’t do this to me…”</p>
<p>Nick grinned. “Oh, but I can little girl...you were the one wanting to be submissive..” He grabbed her ass as he pulled her up against him, his mouth inches away from her center.<br/>
“So that is what you’re getting..” He softly planted kisses around her folds, moaning softly.<br/>
“You’re so soft my girl...I bet you taste amazing…” His finger went between her folds as he could feel her wetness.<br/>
Kimm wiggled underneath him gripping onto the sheets. “Please Master...please…!” She screamed as tears were pricking behind her eyes. Nick decided to give her a small taste of what she wanted as he pushed his tongue between her folds.<br/>
She cried out finally feeling his warm tongue touching her. “Oh God!!..”<br/>
Moving his tongue around gently as he squeezed her ass. He loved the softness of her as she tasted sweet.<br/>
He moved upwards as he found her clit. Softly playing with it as he felt her body wiggle under him. Kimm groaned loudly as his tongue found her spot.</p>
<p>“Feels so good Nick...please don’t st…” He pulled his tongue out wanting to see how she would react. Her eyes went wide looking at him. “You….you can’t just…” She panted heavily, in disbelief that he pulled out of her.<br/>
He crawled over her placing his index finger on her lips. “Shhhh….I can…” He leaned forward as he whispered in her ear. “Because you belong to me….and I can do whatever I want.”<br/>
Kimm looked into his eyes. She felt herself getting angry, her need was so high that she felt like she could explode any second.<br/>
She grabbed his arms and pushed him sideways. Nick grinned. This was exactly what he wanted.<br/>
Kimm climbed on top of him her eyes full with fire. “Now you listen to me..!” She hissed at him, looking into his eyes.</p>
<p>Nick smirked up at her making her even more angry. She growled at the face he was making. “You…..”<br/>
“Yes baby girl?” Nick held his smirk as his hands rubbed her back gently.<br/>
“You did this on purpose…!” She yelled at him, pushing him into the mattress. Nick moved his hands down her ass, sliding a finger between her folds and inside her hole.<br/>
Kimm gasped feeling his fingers.<br/>
“I think you’re enjoying it from where I’m seeing it.” His smirk never leaving his face as he softly moved his finger. “And I can feel you’re liking it, baby you’re so fucking wet.” Kimm groaned feeling his fingers. But she wanted him.<br/>
She put her hand behind her back, pulling Nick’s hand away. Pushing it into the mattress as she straddled him. She looked into his eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fingers I want boy..” She grabbed his cock as Nick groaned hearing her. Her eyes were dark and she finally took over as he had hoped for. Sliding herself onto his cock as she groaned, closing her eyes. He filled her completely as she slid over him. She started to move, wanting to feel every inch of him.<br/>
Nick looked at the woman that was on top of him. She was in control and it turned him on even more, feeling submissive again. Seeing her move up and down, her breasts softly moving as her nipples were hard. He reached out cupping her breast as he played with her nipple.<br/>
Kimm groaned loudly feeling her walls cling to his cock as she rode him. She had a taste of being submissive but she wanted her control back. She felt Nick's hands playing with her breasts as he groaned.<br/>
"Fuck Kimm, you're making me feel so good. Your pussy is so warm and wet...I can't hold much longer babygirl…" He grabbed her thighs pushing her further down onto him.<br/>
Kimm wrapped her arms around him pulling him upright as she felt her high coming. Wrapping her legs around his waist feeling him going deeper. Nick nuzzled between her breasts, kissing and licking them. He looked up, seeing Kimm slowly moving to her high.</p>
<p>"That's it babygirl….fuck, it’s so hot seeing you like this…" He kissed and sucked every part of her bare skin as he thrusted up inside of her.<br/>
"Babygirl...I'm gonna…" His fingers dug into her skin which made Kimm reach her high. They pushed themselves against each other as Kimm hung her head back.<br/>
"Oh God, Nick!!!!!!" He groaned with her as he hit his own high. "Fuck Kimm!!!" Keeping her close to him not wanting it to end. Kimm rested her head on his shoulder panting heavily as Nick held her, still in the same position.<br/>
She didn't want to move, feeling him inside her felt so good. Nick kissed her shoulder softly trying to calm down his own breathing. </p>
<p>"Babygirl….." Panting softly as he pulled her down with him. Their bodies tangled with each other as they rested on the bed. He kissed her head as she relaxed onto his body.<br/>
"You are something else, you know that?" He smiled feeling her warmth. She snuggled on top of his body as she moved off him, not wanting to lose contact.<br/>
“Mmmm, so are you Mr. Carter.” She grinned looking up at him. He pulled her up kissing her passionately as his hands started to roam her body again.<br/>
Nick gave her a mischievous smile. “I’m not done yet…” He flipped her onto her back, smiling as he saw the surprise in her eyes.<br/>
He started kissing her again, as the fire inside her was lit for a second time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kimm opened her eyes, feeling the warm embrace in which Nick was holding her. Her eyes went wide.</p>
<p>“Shit!” She sat up looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “Oh, shit!” She wiggled out of Nick’s embrace making him groan softly.<br/>“Baby…?” His eyes half opening, wondering what she was doing. <br/>“I totally forgot about Jillian!!!” Panic shot in her voice as she jumped out of bed, grabbing her phone. Nick sat upright as he rubbed his eyes. “I think she’ll be fine baby girl.”<br/>Kimm swiped through her phone as she found Jillian's number. She looked back at Nick as it rang. “I’ve never left her without a message…” Pacing back and forth across the room as she finally heard Jillian pick up the phone. “Hello….?”</p>
<p>Kimm sighed hearing her voice. “Oh thank God, Jillian! I’m so sorry, I should have called you and told you it was going to get late. Where are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m in the hotel Mistress, I’ve booked a single room. I’m fine.” Kimm nodded softly hearing her sub reassuring her. <br/>“I’ll see you in the morning Mistress. At breakfast.” <br/>“Okay Jillian, sleep well.”<br/>Kimm hung up after Jillian wished her a good night as well. Nick had stood up from their warm bed as Kimm was talking to Jillian. He stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, sticking his nose in her hair. “Is she alright?” <br/>Kimm nodded, leaning back against him. “Yes she is, but I still should’ve called her.”</p>
<p>Nick smiled softly, loving that she was so caring about her sub. He felt the same way with Heather. He gently pulled her with him. “Come, let’s get back to bed. We still have a few hours left before breakfast.”<br/>She snuggled back against him as Nick pulled the blankets over them. He kissed her head as they fell  back asleep in each other's arms.</p>
<p>Jillian sat in the restaurant. She had ordered herself some breakfast not wanting to wait for her Mistress, not knowing for how long she would be gone. As breakfast was being put in front of her, her ears heard her Mistresses full laugh. <br/>Kimm and Nick stepped into the restaurant, both with a big smile on their faces. Jillian smiled softly seeing her Mistress so happy as she tried to catch her eye.<br/>Kimm looked across the restaurant for any sign of Jillian. As her eyes met her subs she smiled wide, happy to see her again.<br/>She tugged at Nick’s arm as she walked towards Jillian. Jillian stood up as she looked down but smiled. Kimm let go of Nick’s arm as she opened her arms and hugged Jillian softly.</p>
<p>“I'm so glad to see you again, and I’m so sorry for not calling you.” Jillian smiled as she felt Kimm’s arms around her. “It’s okay Mistress, I took care of myself.” Kimm pulled away looking at her. “Yes you did and I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>“Hi Jillian.” Nick smiled at her as he stood next to Kimm. “Hello, Mr. Carter” Jillian smiled softly. <br/>“Can I join you two gorgeous ladies for breakfast?” Looking back and forth between the two ladies. Kimm smiled at him. “Of course you can.” <br/>Nick sat down as he looked at Jillian’s breakfast. “Please Jillian, don’t let it turn cold.” <br/>She looked down at her breakfast as she returned in her seat feeling relaxed. He was really nice and she felt her Mistress was happy with him. Normally, the men her Mistress dated didn’t care about her. But Nick was different. He truly seemed to care for her well being. Kimm and Nick ordered breakfast for themselves as they chatted together, not leaving Jillian out of their conversation.</p>
<p>They finished their breakfast and got up, ready to check out of the hotel. Kimm joined Jillian as Nick walked behind them towards the lobby.<br/>“We’ve got to pack our bags, will I see you before you leave?” Kimm asked looking at Nick.<br/>Nick smiled softly. “Of course, I can’t leave you without a proper goodbye.”<br/>Kimm’s hard shrunk a bit. “Goodbye? I don’t want it to be a goodbye Nick.” She moved closer to him looking into his eyes. <br/>Nick looked back as he softly wrapped his arm around her waist stroking her cheek. “Then let’s make it a…..see you soon.” Brushing his lips over hers. Kimm smiled feeling his lips again. “Yes, that sounds much better.”</p>
<p>Jillian stepped out of the elevator with two bags. Kimm looked at her smiling softly. “I’m sorry Jillian, I should’ve helped you pack.” Jillian smiled softly. “It’s ok Mistress, you have more important things to do.” <br/>Kimm smiled and nodded at her, Jillian must have seen the things that were going on between her and Nick.<br/>Nick sighed softly. “Might as well get my own bag down.” He let go of Kimm after kissing her forehead and headed for his room.<br/>Kimm joined Jillian at the lobby desk as they checked themselves out.</p>
<p>Nick got into his room grabbing his bag and all of his belongings. As he grabbed his book from the nightstand a piece of paper fell onto the floor. He picked it up and started to read as a smile curled around his lips. It was the note that Jillian gave him the night before he had his session with Kimm. And what a session it was.<br/>Thinking about how their bodies were tangled with each other as they made love. Love...that’s what this was. Nick felt his stomach flutter as he thought about it. He was falling in love with her. Putting the note into his bag, grabbing his car keys and hotel keycard and headed back towards the lobby. As he stepped out of the elevator he saw Kimm and Jillian sitting in the lobby chairs, waiting for him. He smiled at them as he walked over to the lobby desk.<br/>The woman that helped him check in smiled at him. “Did you enjoy your stay Mr.Carter?”<br/>Nick nodded, putting on his famous smirk. “Yes very much so, it was….very enjoyable.” His eyes trailed down on Kimm. The woman followed his gaze and smiled softly.<br/>“I’m happy to hear that and I do hope we’ll be seeing you again soon, Mr. Carter.” She gave him back his credit card and wished him a good day.<br/>“Never say never.” As he smiled back at the woman, putting his credit card back into his wallet.</p>
<p>He grabbed his bag and walked straight over to Kimm. She stood up, looking into his blue eyes. He smiled softly as he rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. “I might need your phone number if you want to see me again.” <br/>Kimm nodded. “Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in there.” <br/>He grabbed his phone, giving it to her. As she typed in her number Nick studied every inch of her face, wanting to have it etched into his brain.<br/>Kimm looked up as she gave him his phone back. “There, now you can call me as much as you want.” He put his phone back as he put his arms around her.<br/>“I think that will be really soon, baby girl.” Kimm shivered hearing him call her like that.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Mistress?” </p>
<p>Kimm snapped out of her bubble, looking at Jillian. “Our taxi has arrived Mistress.” Jillian looked at her with soft eyes. She knew her Mistress hated to say goodbye.<br/>Kimm looked back at Nick. “I guess this is it then, for now…”<br/>Nick pulled her close giving her a passionate kiss, reminding her of the things they had done. She groaned softly leaning into him, not wanting to let him go.<br/>Nick pulled away. “Call me when you’ve returned home safely.” Kimm nodded as Nick brushed her cheek once again, letting his fingers slide through her soft hair.<br/>“You need to go baby girl.” </p>
<p>Kimm pulled away and slowly walked towards Jillian. Nick walked after them, opening the taxi door for them. Jillian stepped in first. As Kimm was about to step in she felt his hand wrapping around her wrist. She looked up, seeing Nick’s eyes full with longing. He pulled her hand up and kissed her fingers softly as his tongue softly touched them.<br/>“I don’t know if I can leave without you Kimm. Please come home with me and spend the night.” <br/>Kimm sighed softly. “Nick, I can’t. I need to get home with Jillian.” <br/>He nodded softly knowing she was right.<br/>“Then at least give me another kiss before you go.”<br/>Kimm stepped back out of the taxi as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing her soft lips against his as she pushed her tongue between his lips. He groaned softly finding her tongue as they danced together. His grip on her became tight as they kept kissing. Kimm finally pulled away panting softly.<br/>“Nick...I really need to go.” <br/>He let her go kissing her one more time and watched her getting into the taxi. As Kimm held the door to close it she looked up once more. “I will call you as soon as I’m home, I promise.” <br/>Nick smiled. “Okay baby girl, have a safe trip home.” She smiled back as she closed the car door. The taxi drove off leaving Nick standing all alone. He rubbed his neck as he saw the taxi disappear. <br/>It was time for him to go home. He hadn’t thought about Heather these past two days but all of a sudden he wanted her arms around him.<br/>He got his bag and turned on his heels, walking to the hotel parking lot where he had left his car.</p>
<p>He smiled as he saw the familiar road in front of him. These past two days had been so amazing but there wasn’t a better feeling than going home.<br/>The sound of scrunching stones made Alice’s heart jump. She slowly stood up as she saw him parking his car. The big smile on his face as he stepped out, grabbing his bag from the backseat. <br/>She moved towards the front door as nerves rushed through her. Swallowing a few times as she finally opened the door. Nick was just about to step up to the stairs as he saw the door opening. He smiled as he saw Alice standing there.</p>
<p>“Welcome back Sir.” Alice tried to smile the best she could.</p>
<p>Nick walked over to her getting real close as Alice felt his breath on her. He put his free hand on her back pulling her towards him. “Why thank you, Alice. I’m happy to see you too.” His hand travelled down to her ass as he gave it a soft squeeze. Alice jumped slightly.<br/>“Now, how has Heather been, I’m dying to see her.” Alice swallowed. “She’s upstairs, Sir.”<br/>Nick smiled. “Good.” He let her go and paced through the hallway to the stairs where their bedrooms were.</p>
<p>Heather heard her Masters car on the driveway. She quickly unlocked the bedroom door not wanting him to ask questions. Her heart raced as she got back into bed, crawling under the blankets. She closed her eyes trying to slow down the beating of her heart as their bedroom door opened.</p>
<p>“Hey baby…” Nick dropped his bag onto the floor as he saw Heather lying in their bed. He walked around the bed so he could sit next to her.<br/>“Are you ok….are you sick?” He sat down looking worried. He pulled the blanket a little back so he could see her face. “Isn’t it really hot under there?” He saw she was wearing her pj’s. As he pulled back the blankets one of Heather’s sleeves curled up on her arm. His eyes trailed down onto her arm as he saw her wrist. It was black and green and  the dried blood was still there.<br/>His eyes went wide. “Baby...what’s this….” Holding up her wrist as is thumb softly rubbed it.<br/>Heather looked at him biting her lip. “It’s….it was an accident. I got stuck between the door.” She grabbed her sleeve with her other arm as she pulled it down. <br/>Nick grabbed her other arm pulling down that sleeve, revealing the same bruising.<br/>He looked into Heathers eyes. “And this….this wrist got stuck as well?!” His eyes turned dark not knowing what had happened in these two days he was gone.<br/>Heather yanked her wrist out of his grip. But with that quick movement her stomach reminded her of the bruises she had there as well. She winced putting her arms over her stomach. Nick saw her face and gently tugged at her shirt.<br/>“Baby….that’s not all….is it….” He gently lifted her shirt as tears shot into his eyes, seeing her stomach. <br/>“Who did…..” He couldn’t finish as he looked into her eyes, knowing the answer already as his mind was locked onto the one person that could’ve done this to her. <br/>Heather saw her Masters eyes change. “Master, it was an accident, she didn’t mean it..! Please..don’t!”<br/>Rage shot into his eyes as he let go of Heather. A deep growl escaped him as his nostrils started to tremble.<br/>He jumped of the bed as he looked back at Heather. Guilt and pain rushing through him. He should’ve never left her alone. Nick rushed out of the bedroom as Heather tried to call him back, not knowing what he was going to do to Alice.</p>
<p>Alice heard heavy footsteps in the hallway. She had put her suitcases next to her knowing she would leave the mansion forever.<br/>The door flew open as it hit the wall next to it. She looked up seeing her boss breathing heavily. His nostrils were trembling and rage was seen in his eyes.<br/>His voice was low and soft. “What...have you done to her..” <br/>Before Alice could answer she felt a hand around her throat as she was pushed back up against the wall. Her arms were grabbing his, trying to let him let go of her.<br/>Nick looked into her eyes, tears were welling up.</p>
<p>“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!!!” He yelled at her as he pushed his fingers into her throat. Her eyes went wide as she started to have difficulty breathing.<br/>All of a sudden he let her go which made her body smack down to the floor. She coughed, trying to get her breathing back but her head was being pulled back as Nick pulled onto her hair.</p>
<p>“Get up, you fucking bitch!” He didn’t wait for her to get up as he dragged her over the floor by her hair.<br/>“Nick! Please….you’re hurting me!!” <br/>This made Nick even more angry as he dragged her up the stairs not caring if it would hurt her or not. Taking her across the landing.<br/>“Hurt?! I’ll show you fucking hurt!” He threw their bedroom door back open were Heather was still lying in their bed, dragging Alice around it and pulling the blankets off of Heather. Heather’s eyes went wide seeing her Master drag Alice into the bedroom.<br/>Nick pulled up Heather’s top as he forced Alice to look at her stomach.<br/>“That’s what hurt looks like, you bitch!” He pulled her backwards as he slapped her in the face. Heather jumped up as she had never seen her Master like that, he never used such violence.<br/>Alice curled up into a ball as Nick had his go with her. </p>
<p>“So, you think you could just take a go at Heather didn’t you! You’re the lowest piece of shit I’ve ever seen!” He picked her up and threw her back onto the floor. <br/>Heather looked at her Master with fear in her eyes.<br/>“Please Master, don’t!!” <br/>Nick looked back at her but rage was blinding him as he kept going at Alice. <br/>“I’m going to show you what hurt feels like!” He picked her up again and took her with him downstairs.</p>
<p>Alice tugged and wiggled trying to get away from Nick's grip. But he held her tight as he dragged her into the Play Room.<br/>He threw her onto the floor, pushing the air out of her longues. She started whining as she tried to get up.<br/>Nick had shut the door as he walked past her. <br/>"You thought you were going to walk out of here like nothing happened, didn't you?!" He grabbed a chair and smacked it onto the floor.</p>
<p>Alice looked up and saw the chair in front of her. She shivered at the thought, almost certain what was going to happen to her. The chair had no seat, it was an open hole.<br/>Nick walked back to her gripping her by her hair. <br/>"Strip!" He growled at her.<br/>Alice whined. "Nick..no...please..!" His grip tightened as he pulled her up, pressing his face against hers.<br/>"If you don't strip right now...I swear I'm going to kill you..! Now strip!" He threw her back onto the floor. Tears streamed down her face as her body shaked, stripping herself from her clothes. She should've known Nick wasn't going to let her get away with it.<br/>She stood there naked, her body was shaking all over. Her voice bailing out on her as she tried to speak. "Nick……" Nick grabbed her by her arm, pulling her to the chair.<br/>"Just shut up! I don't want to hear my name coming from your lips ever again!" He pushed her down onto the chair, her ass fell through the hole where the seat once was.<br/>Nick walked around the back of the chair grabbing her arms, pulling her wrists together. He cuffed her, pressing it tightly so they were cutting into her skin. Alice cried in silence, not knowing if she was going to get out alive. She had never seen this side of Nick and it scared her to death.<br/>Gravity pulled her ass down through the hole of the chair, making her skin sore. </p>
<p>Nick moved over to her feet, cuffing them to the legs of the chair. He stood up looking at her, picking up the whip  he had beside him. Why hadn't he known? He was going to get some answers.<br/>"Look at me Alice!" His voice bounced back through the room making her look up. "You're pathetic! What were you even thinking?!"<br/>Alice's eyes went down as she shivered, keeping her lips closed.<br/>Nick smacked his whip to the floor. "Fucking answer me, you bitch!" Alice kept quiet.<br/>He leaned down grabbing her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I said...answer me..!" His fingers pushed into her skin.<br/>Alice opened her mouth, her voice cracked. "I wanted to be with you, I hate Heather. She took my place when she came into this house. And…." She stopped not wanting to go any further.<br/>Nick eyes narrowed. "And..what…?." Nick waited but it took too long. He slapped her across the face making Alice cry out. "I've had it with you…." He stood beside her as he stretched his whip. In one smooth motion he made it curl under the chair as the end of it hit her center.</p>
<p>Alice cried out as her body stretched on the chair. Searing pain went through her. She couldn't move and the cuffs were cutting into her skin. Nick looked at her feeling disgusted. He had taken this woman in to be his loyal assistant. He had trusted her. He had trusted her with Heather.<br/>Nick shook his head, imagining what she must have gone through when Alice had her go at her. Rage creeped up inside of him and he let the whip strike her again, and again, and again.<br/>Alice felt herself starting to lose consciousness as something warm trailed down her legs.<br/>She knew exactly what it was. The whip had done it's damage. Nick had left the rest of her body intact, focusing on her center only.<br/>She closed her eyes as she waited to slip away. Nick looked at her and stopped his whip, it was enough.<br/>He breathed heavily after letting his anger out on Alice. He had to stop, otherwise he would've killed her.<br/>Nick moved behind her as he checked her pulse, she was still alive and breathing. He removed her cuffs on her wrists and her ankles. As he did so he looked under the chair. A puddle of blood had formed which had run down her legs.<br/>Alice started to groan softly as she opened her eyes.</p>
<p>"Get up.." Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her of the chair. He grabbed her clothes which were laying on the floor and pushed them into her arms. "Now get out of my life…" His voice had became soft. His rage had calmed down.<br/>Alice wobbled on her feet, trying to stay in balance. Her ankles were hurting badly, not to speak of the pain she was feeling down her center. She stumbled towards the door as she leaned against it. Slowly putting her panties on.<br/>She looked up at the man that used to be her boss. The man that had always respected her, trusted her and now he had turned into an animal. But with a reason….<br/>She held on tight on the rest of her clothes as she turned around and opened the door to the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather sat upright in their bed. Her heart was pounding as she couldn't believe what just had happened. She had never seen her Master like that. It was like he was blinded by rage.<br/>Sliding softly out of the bed as she walked towards the landing. She stopped and listened.<br/>Where did he take her?<br/>Slowly she walked down the stairs into the hallway where the Play room was, when the door of that exact room opened. Heather's heart jumped as she hid behind the corner wall looking at the opened door.<br/>Her eyes went wide as she saw Alice stumbling out of the Play Room. She was barely clothed and her hair was all tangled up.<br/>Heather's eyes trailed over her body down her legs as she saw dark marks on her legs. Was that blood?</p>
<p>All of a sudden the door was pushed open which made Heather jump up, revealing herself from her hiding place.<br/>Nick grabbed Alice's arm, pushing her further down the hallway. Heather looked at the two as a high pitched sound escaped her throat.<br/>Nick's head turned, looking straight into Heather's eyes which were filled with terror.<br/>"Heather…….."<br/>She shook her head as her voice whispered. "What have you done to her…." She backed up the stairs, trying to go up them as quick as possible. Nick looked at her, running away from him.<br/>"Heather no! Please wait!" He turned back to Alice growling as he pushed her towards the entrance of the house.<br/>"Get dressed, get your suitcases and leave. I want you gone in 5 minutes!" He pushed her away from him, looking at her in disgust. "See what you've done…!" He turned around and stormed through the hallway back up the stairs.</p>
<p>Heather stormed back into their bedroom, locking the door. She wasn't going to stay with him, no matter how much she loved him. She grabbed a bag out of the closet and started throwing clothes into it. Her breathing stopped as she heard the door handle flick up and down.</p>
<p>"Heather!" Nick yelled outside their bedroom as he started pounding on it. "Heather let me in!"<br/>She looked around. There was no other way to escape him. She was too high up to escape through the window. Nick was getting manic on the other side of the door.<br/>"For fuck's sake let me in Heather, damnit!!!" All of a sudden it stopped as she heard soft cries on the other side.<br/>Nick slid down the door as he started crying softly. What was wrong with him? He never had used such violence on any woman. But something snapped when he saw the damage on Heather's body. Alice had put her hands on the one thing he loved most. He heard the front door closing, knowing that Alice was gone.<br/>But he knew for certain that he had lost Heather as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kimm opened the front door of her house, smiling happily. Although she loved the luxury of hotels, she always enjoyed being back home again. <br/>She hung up her coat and took off her shoes as her feet sank into the soft carpet. <br/>“Home sweet home.” She sighed softly as her mind wandered off to the past couple of days. Grabbing her phone from her purse as she looked at it. Hopefully it wouldn’t take very long for Nick to call her.<br/>She wanted to hear his voice again, hear him call her baby girl.<br/>Jillian walked past her taking their bags. "Shall I unpack them, Mistress?"  Kimm nodded softly. "Yes please, and when you're done we'll have a drink together." Jillian smiled softly, grabbing their bags and headed for the stairs.<br/>Kimm turned and walked to the living room. She sat down on the soft couch, looking outside the window of her modest house. She never wanted a big house, unlike other Dom's. The houses she had visited were always grand and majestic. Thinking about it, she wondered what Nick's house looked like.<br/>It had to be one of those big mansions, with enough rooms to get lost in. And a lot of bedrooms.<br/>She blushed at the thought about being in a bedroom with him again. Feeling his hands on her again, his lips trailing down her body the way he had done. She closed her eyes as her mind drifted off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather leaned against the door, listening to the soft sobs coming from the other side. She felt her heart break as she bit her lip, not knowing what to do.<br/>Nick felt lost as he sat on the floor. His head was hurting from all the crying. He crawled back onto his feet, knowing Heather wasn't going to let him in. As he walked towards the stairs he heard a soft click behind him, making him turn his head.<br/>The bedroom door softly opened and brown eyes stared back at him.<br/>Nick didn't say a thing, he just stared in those hazel eyes he loved so much. Heather looked back at him, his body language telling her everything. He was broken.<br/>His shoulders weren't upright, he wasn't the confident Dom she knew. This was a man that was shattered inside.<br/>Her eyes went soft as she opened the door a bit further.</p>
<p>"Master….." She swallowed as she looked at him. Nick looked at her with tears in his eyes as he opened his mouth.<br/>"Heather...I…." He looked down, not knowing which words were right to say. Nothing could make it any better. What he had done was unforgivable. He sighed.<br/>"I understand it completely if you want to leave me, leave this house. And I will let you go but…." He looked up as he stared into her eyes.<br/>"You must know that I love you….I always will."</p>
<p>Heather's eyes went wide. He loved her? This was the first time Heather had ever heard him say that. She stepped out of the bedroom and softly made her way to the man that needed her the most.<br/>She opened her arms and gently pulled him against her, laying her head onto his chest. <br/>A shivering sigh escaped Nick's lips feeling her body against him, wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. A sob escaped his lips.<br/>"I'm so sorry.. I'm so so sorry…" He buried his nose into her hair closing his eyes as he tightened his grip around her. Heather sighed softly as she felt his grip around her. She couldn't leave him behind, he needed her.<br/>Nick finally pulled away and looked at her. "I know that what you witnessed isn't going to leave you quickly. I know what I have done is unforgivable but I did it because of you. She hurt you."<br/>Heather looked up into his eyes. They were filled with pain and regret. She nodded softly. "I know Master, I know…."<br/>Nick stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking at her face. He saw the slight fear in her eyes.<br/>"Please Heather, don't be afraid of me. You know I'm not like this. I would never hurt you." <br/>Heather looked down, wanting to escape his eyes. She was fighting an internal battle. <br/>All these years of spending time with him, was she going to throw it all away? How could she ever trust him, now that she had seen this other side of him?</p>
<p>Nick pushed her head up. "Please….." His voice was soft, pleading her not to leave him. His eyes were drowned in regret and sorrow.<br/>A tear rolled down Heather's cheek as she looked back.<br/>"I…." She wiggled herself out of his embrace and ran back to the bedroom shutting the door behind her.<br/>Nick sighed, still looking at the closed door. He decided to leave her alone as he slowly walked down the stairs, not knowing if they would ever become close again.<br/>Heather let herself fall forward onto the bed. She couldn’t say what she wanted to say to him. Not after what he had done to Alice.<br/>She loved him with all her heart but a piece of it shattered when she saw the damage he’d done on Alice. She couldn’t get that image, or his eyes, out of her head. Tears streamed down her face as she fought her internal battle. She wanted everything back to normal again but she knew this had changed everything. How could she love and serve a man like that?<br/>Nick paced back and forth through his office. His mind was going everywhere, not knowing what to do.<br/>He stopped and stared out of the window. He needed to get out of the house, clear his head and he needed to talk to someone. But with whom? Dom Richardson? He always had been like a father to him but he would never approve the way he had punished Alice. No.<br/>And then it hit him. Kimm….he could talk to her!<br/>He grabbed his phone and went up to her name. His finger hovered above her name, still indecisive if she was the right person to call. But what should he do otherwise? He needed to talk.<br/>His finger pressed her name as he waited nervously to hear her voice.</p>
<p>Kimm softly opened her eyes as a ringing sound reached her ears. She looked at the table where her phone was and saw it lighten up. She sat upright, grabbing her phone off the table as she saw Nick’s name on the screen.<br/>Her heart fluttered as she answered. “Nick!” But her smile soon disappeared when she heard Nick on the other end.<br/>“Hi Kimm…..”He sighed softly, trying to find the words.<br/>Kimm frowned. “Everything ok?” <br/>“Yes….no...no it’s not. I needed someone to talk to.”He answered her. Kimm started to get worried. “What’s wrong?”<br/>“Can I come over to your place? I don’t want to do this over the phone.”Nick pleaded.<br/>“Uhm, yes, yes of course. I’ll give you directions and I’ll be here waiting for you.” <br/>Nick nodded as Kimm gave him the directions to her house. He got up and grabbed his coat and car keys. He stopped looking down the hallway and up the stairs. Heather was still up there. Sighing softly as he shook his head, he opened the front door and headed for his car.</p>
<p>Heather looked out of the window, seeing her Master leave. Now she was all alone, truly alone.</p>
<p>Jillian walked into the living room as she saw her Mistress sitting on the couch with her phone in her hand. “Is everything ok, Mistress?” She asked her looking worried.<br/>Kimm looked up. “I don’t know Jillian. Nick is coming here to see me. He wants to talk to me.”<br/>Jillian narrowed her eyes. “That doesn’t sound good.” <br/>Kimm shook her head. “No, I got a bad feeling about this. But we just have to wait and see what he has to say.” <br/>As minutes ticked away, Kimm sat on her couch with knots in her stomach. What did Nick want to talk about? Maybe he didn’t want the relationship to go any further? No. Stop it. She pushed away the thoughts that were running through her head as she sighed softly.<br/>Jillian came into the living room smiling softly. “He’s here.” <br/>Kimm stood up as she walked to the front door. She opened it and was shocked about the way Nick looked. His hair was sticking out in every direction, his eyes were bloodshot and she could tell he had been crying.<br/>She moved over to him. “My God Nick, what happened to you?!” Hugging him gently. Nick closed his eyes as he relaxed against her, happy to feel her again.<br/>She pulled away looking at him. “Come on, let’s go inside.” He followed her as Jillian closed the door behind them.<br/>Kimm took Nick to the living room where he sat down, his face in his hands. A moment of silence hung between them as Kimm tried to break the silence. “Can I get you anything to drink?”<br/>Nick shook his head. “No, thank you.” <br/>Kimm bit her lip, looking at the man that was in pieces. “Nick, what’s wrong, did something happen?”</p>
<p>Nick shrugged. “Yeah, you could say that. I’ve destroyed my life.” Kimm frowned.<br/>“Destroyed your life….how so?” Moving next to him as she put one hand on his leg.<br/>Nick stared at nothing, suddenly looking at Kimm.<br/>“I’ve done the one thing I’d swore I would never do.”<br/>Kimm stared into his eyes, seeing hurt and regret. “Then what did you do….” Nick sighed looking back down. Was he ready to tell her? He had to if he wanted to have a relationship with her. He had to start clean.<br/>“I have...had..an assistant called Alice..” He started. Kimm nodded softly.<br/>“The few days I was away she had her go with my sub.” He closed his eyes as the images flooded his brain again.<br/>Kimm looked at him not knowing what he meant. “What do you mean, had her go…?” <br/>Nick sighed again as he tried to form the words he wanted to say. “She tortured her…” Kimm's eyes went wide. “She what…?’ Looking at Nick with disbelief.<br/>“She just beated the fucking hell out of her with the whip.” Nick’s fists clenched, turning his knuckles white.<br/>Kimm stayed silent, processing the words Nick just told her. “She...oh my God…..” She squeezed Nick’s leg softly.</p>
<p>“When I got back, I found her in our bedroom. She was trying to hide the cuts and bruises but I found out and….” He stopped, shaking his head as he tried to swallow his tears.<br/>Kimm looked at him worriedly. “It’s okay, you can tell me. Get it out of your system.” <br/>Nick opened his eyes as he started to talk.<br/>“I couldn’t think straight. Alice had hurt the one person I loved the most. It just went black.” He took a deep breath as he moved on.<br/>“I walked over to Alice’s office and confronted her about what she had done. I grabbed her by her throat and pushed her against the wall. I wanted some answers.” <br/>Kimm stayed quiet, not wanting to stop him from talking. She started to feel uncomfortable where this was heading.<br/>“She didn’t answer me so I dragged her to my Play Room.” <br/>Kimm looked at him. “Play Room? You mean your dungeon?” Nick nodded. “Yes.” <br/>“I got a chair, but it wasn’t a normal chair. This one had no seat. It was open. I told her to undress herself and sit on the chair.” He swallowed as the words flooded out of his mouth.<br/>“I cuffed her wrists behind her back and her legs onto the chair’s legs. I got the whip…..”  Kimm moved a hand over her mouth. “Nick...tell me you didn’t…” <br/>Nick lowered his head as tears fell. “I did!! I wanted to let her feel the pain that Heather endured!!” He cried out, letting his anger out once again.<br/>“I couldn’t stop! I was hitting her again and again, letting my rage go through me!” Tears streamed down his face as he looked at Kimm.<br/>Kimm got up, moving away from him. “You...dammit Nick! There are other ways to get answers!! What the hell were you thinking?!” <br/>Nick got up as well, moving towards her. “I’m so sorry….” He reached out to her.<br/>“Don’t you touch me!” Kimm moved further away. “I want you out of my house! Right now!” Nick looked at her. “But…”<br/>“OUT!!!!” Nick saw the anger in her eyes, and he knew this was the end for them. He lowered his head as he walked past her to the front door. “I’m so sorry...I…” <br/>Kimm didn’t listen to him as tears shot up into her eyes. She didn’t want to look into his eyes.<br/>Nick opened the door and found himself standing outside again as he heard the door slammed shut behind him. </p>
<p>Kimm leaned against the front door as tears streamed down her face. Of course it was too good to be true. She never had any luck finding the right man, so why would it this time?<br/>Jillian walked into the hallway seeing her Mistress. She hurried over as she saw her crying.<br/>“Mistress! What happened?!” <br/>“I just trusted the wrong guy again, like I always do.” She looked at Jillian, feeling empty inside. “I’ll be up in my room Jillian, I need some time alone.” <br/>Jillian nodded softly. “Of course, Mistress.” Seeing her Mistress walk up the stairs.</p>
<p>Nick got back into his car, slamming the door shut. He started his car and backed up the driveway. Pushing down the pedal as he drove back home. He didn’t mind that he was going too fast. In fact, if he was going to hit a tree he wouldn’t mind either. <br/>It will all come out, because he knew Alice wasn’t going to shut up. She would tell everyone who wanted to listen. And soon he would be losing everything that he had worked for. His reputation would be burned to the ground.<br/>Kimm didn’t want to be with him anymore, he already knew that. And Heather…..He shook his head, he lost her already. So what was left? Nothing.<br/>Nick parked his car into the driveway. Slamming the car door shut as he stepped out.<br/>He walked over to the house looking up as he saw Heather watching him from their bedroom. He didn’t care, rage was building up inside of him once again.</p>
<p>He felt his anger rush through him as he entered his home, throwing off his coat. He went straight to his office and stood still for a moment. Then, in one sweep he cleared his desk, papers were flying into the air and his laptop fell onto the floor. He picked it up, held it above his head and threw it against the wall. Pieces of plastic shattered around him, as the laptop fell apart.<br/>He turned around, breathing heavily as he picked up the wooden chair that stood on the other side of his desk.He cried out as he threw the chair onto the floor. The legs broke off as wood chips scattered.</p>
<p>Heather heard the commotion downstairs. She had dressed herself when she saw her Master leave the house. She grabbed her phone that she had hid for emergencies and slowly walked down the stairs.<br/>Nick’s loud voice echoed through the house, sounds of breaking objects made Heather’s heart race. As she got closer to his office she stopped walking and decided to see if her Master was alright, he could hurt himself.<br/>She slowly opened the office door and looked inside, her mouth fell open seeing the destruction of his office.<br/>Nick stood there like a wild animal, his back facing her. She could see his upper body going up and down rapidly because of the heavy breathing. His fists were clenched and his whole body was tense.</p>
<p>“Master…?” Heather asked in a soft voice.<br/>Nick quickly turned his head, looking at her with wild eyes. “What are you still doing here!! I don’t want you anymore!! Find another Dom who can take care of you because I can’t!!” <br/>Heather stood there, not able to move. This was all too much. <br/>But that changed as Nick started to move over to her. “I said...GET OUT!!” He yelled at her, almost wanting to push her outside.<br/>Heather walked backwards as fear took over, she turned and ran towards the front door as she heard her Master coming after her.<br/>“I never want to see you again, do you hear me Heather!!! NEVER!! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!”<br/>Heather pulled the front door open as she ran outside, the sun blinding her eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she kept running. The long driveway seemed endless but she didn’t want to look back.</p>
<p>Nick fell onto his knees outside the house. Crying out loud after realizing what he just had done. He had lost everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He groaned softly as his fingers were tangled into her long, blonde hair. His sub knew exactly how to pleasure him just right. Her tongue played with his cock as it slid over the head, making him groan even louder.<br/>
“Fuck, yes...that’s it girl...don’t….” The ringing of his phone made him stop and look up.<br/>
He let go of his sub’s hair and pushed her aside.<br/>
“Who the fuck is calling me right now….dammit!!” He grabbed his phone as he looked at the screen. He didn’t recognize the number but he took the call anyway.<br/>
“Richardson……” He listened. He could hear traffic and a soft breathing through the phone.<br/>
“Hello?!” He tried again.</p>
<p>A shivering sigh was heard on the other end. “Mr. Richardson?” It was a woman’s voice, it sounded small and shaky. He sat down onto his couch.<br/>
“Who is this?” Not knowing who this woman was, calling him.<br/>
“It’s..it’s Heather Sir….I’m Mr. Carter’s sub…?” She answered as she sat down on the pavement, her feet on the road. Traffic was passing by but she didn’t care.<br/>
She went through her list before she called Mr. Richardson. He seemed the only person that was able to help her, she had nowhere to go.</p>
<p>“Heather…..why are you calling me my sweet girl?” He softened his voice as he pictured Heather. She was the sub that was picked up by Dom Carter when he held one of his kink parties. They hit it off immediately and after a few months Nick decided to take her in permanently.<br/>
He heard another sigh as she started to talk.”I...I have nowhere to go...I ran away. My Master has gone crazy Sir….he…” She stopped talking as he heard a soft sob.<br/>
“Just breathe my girl...what happened?” He tried to calm her down, wanting to know what was going on.<br/>
“He...he has tortured Alice and trashed down the house. He doesn’t want me anymore and I’m so afraid he will come after me…” Her voice trembled as she clenched her two hands around the phone.<br/>
“I don’t know what to do..” She started crying.</p>
<p>Kevin sighed softly but was also surprised at hearing Nick had done this. This wasn’t like him.<br/>
He knew Nick from when they were young and he had seen his journey from being submissive and growing into the Dom he was today. What had happened?<br/>
“Heather, where are you now?” He asked her, wanting her to be safe.<br/>
Heather looked around as she saw the nearby hotel. “I’m near Paradise Hotel.”<br/>
Kevin nodded. “Okay, go over there and I’ll pick you up.”<br/>
“Yes Sir…” Heather held onto the phone as she heard him hang up. She stood up and walked towards the hotel as cars kept passing by, hoping Dom Richardson would get there soon.</p>
<p>Kevin stepped into his car after leaving his sub. He sighed as he turned his key, letting the car roar softly. He really wanted to know what had happened but he had to get Heather safe first. What made Nick go crazy, why hadn’t he called for help?<br/>
He turned onto the road making his way to Hotel Paradise which wasn’t very far from his home.<br/>
Heather tried to stay dry as rain fell from the sky. It was getting dark but she didn’t want to get too close to the hotel entrance and stayed under a light so Dom Richardson could see her. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she started to feel cold.<br/>
She turned her head as she saw a car coming up the street, slowing down and stopping near her. The driver's side opened and she could see Dom Richardson stepping out. He hurried across the other side and over to her, softly pulling her at her shoulders.<br/>
“Come on sweet girl, let’s get you in the car. It’s nice and warm in there.”<br/>
Heather nodded as she walked with him. He opened the passengers side and helped her in, closing the door and going back to his side.<br/>
Kevin looked at her as he started the car and moved down the road back to his house. She looked scared and broken. Something really bad must have happened.<br/>
They stayed quiet as Kevin didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to upset her more.<br/>
As he pulled up his driveway Heather sighed. She let her tears fall as the car came to a halt. Kevin softly placed a hand on her shoulder.<br/>
“It will be okay Heather, let’s go inside and get you dry. You can have something to drink and eat as well.”<br/>
Heather nodded as she stepped out of the car and walked towards the house. Kevin held one hand onto her back, letting her know he was there for her.</p>
<p>Once they were inside he escorted Heather to the living room. He sat her down on the couch and looked at her, her hair dripping from the rain. "I think we both might need some coffee." He smiled softly as he turned and walked over to the kitchen.<br/>
Heather looked down at her hands. She still had her phone clenched between them, it became her lifeline getting away from the one person she loved. She sighed feeling lonely and lost.<br/>
Kevin came back with two mugs of hot coffee in his hands and a towel over his arm. He smiled softly, putting down the coffee and giving the towel to Heather.<br/>
"Here, dry your hair sweetheart." Heather nodded softly, putting the phone on the table and taking the towel from him, slowly drying her hair.<br/>
Kevin noticed the bruising on her wrists as she dried her hair.<br/>
He took his mug of coffee and took a sip. He smiled again as Heather was done drying her hair. Picking her mug up and giving it to her.<br/>
"Here, this will warm you up." Heather took it and placed both hands around it, smiling softly as the coffee warmed her hands.</p>
<p>Kevin cleared his throat. "So, do you want to tell me what happened, Heather?"<br/>
Heather sipped from her coffee not wanting to look him in the eyes. She sighed as she closed hers.<br/>
"Heather, take your time. I do need to know what happened though, so I can help you. Whatever it is I'm here to help you." Kevin reassured her.<br/>
Heather nodded as she started to talk with a soft voice.</p>
<p>"Master went away for a couple of days. He needed a break. So he went to a hotel in the city." Kevin kept his eyes on her as she talked.<br/>
"He left me alone with Alice, his assistant. She would take care of me." She shrugged softly. "Well, she did just that."<br/>
Kevin nodded. "Is that where the bruising is coming from?" Looking at her wrists.<br/>
Heather nodded softly.<br/>
"Yes, she told me she had a surprise and took me to the Play Room. She cuffed my wrists and ankles and then she…." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.<br/>
Kevin put a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy, you can tell me."<br/>
"And then she kept hitting me with the whip, over and over again." Heather broke down as she felt the pain and fear all over again.<br/>
Kevin took her mug and placed it back onto the table along with his.<br/>
He pulled Heather close to him and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.<br/>
"Ssshhh..it will be alright. You're safe here, she won't hurt you again."</p>
<p>Heather leaned against him, sniffing as she went on. "I'm not afraid of her, I'm afraid of Master. When he came back, he found out what happened to me and he dragged Alice to the Play Room. I had never seen him like that, his eyes were like that of a wild animal. He finally punished Alice the same way she had punished me. But it was a lot worse."<br/>
Kevin kept quiet, letting her talk.<br/>
"When I went down to see where Master had taken her I saw her coming out of the Play Room. She was half naked and blood ran down her legs. He must have hit her so hard…. I ran upstairs and locked myself into our bedroom, I was so scared that he was going to hurt me as well."<br/>
Kevin nodded. "I can tell you this. Nick would never ever hurt you. He loves you very much."<br/>
Heather pressed her eyes shut as more tears fell. She opened her mouth again, wanting to get the last part of what happened out of her.<br/>
"He left again but when he returned he trashed his office. I went down to look and he screamed at me, saying he didn't want me anymore and that I needed to get out of his life."<br/>
Kevin closed his eyes, feeling for the girl he had in his arms. She didn't deserve any of this and he was determined to get a hold of Nick.<br/>
He sighed softly and let go of her.<br/>
He called for his sub. The long blonde walked into the living room. "Yes Sir?"<br/>
"Take Heather here with you. She needs a warm bath and some fresh clothes."<br/>
Heather looked at him. "But…"<br/>
Kevin smiled softly. "You'll be staying with me for a while, Sara will take care of you while I'm gone." Heather's eyes went wide. "You're leaving?!"</p>
<p>Seeing the fear in her eyes he tried to reassure her. "Sweetheart, Sara is NOT Alice. She won't hurt you. I promise."<br/>
Heather looked at Sara with big eyes. Sara held out a hand, wanting Heather to come with her as she smiled softly. Heather took her hand as she was shaking all over.<br/>
"Just try and relax, I'll be back before you know it." He rubbed her cheek softly as he smiled at her.<br/>
Heather sighed, his smile relaxing her a little.<br/>
"That's it, now go with Sara sweetie." Heather nodded as Sara pulled her gently with her.<br/>
Kevin grabbed his car keys and coat, heading outside. He stepped into his car and drove off to Nick's house, determined to get some answers.</p>
<p>He finally pulled up Nick’s driveway, stepped out of the car and locked it. He walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was no answer and after waiting for a few minutes, he rang the doorbell again.<br/>
A soft stumble was being heard as the door flung open. Kevin took a step back.<br/>
Nick looked like a wreck. His hair was sticking out in every direction, his eyes were bloodshot and Kevin could smell alcohol.<br/>
“What do you want….” Nick grumbled as he tried to stay upright.<br/>
Kevin shook his head. “What have you done to yourself?” He stepped forward wrapping an arm around Nick’s waist.<br/>
Nick jumped up. “Hey, take your hands off me, I don’t want to see you anyway!”<br/>
Kevin pushed him inside the house and closed the front door.<br/>
“You’re too late for that now, my brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the anger and sadness had subsided Kimm was feeling sorry for Nick. She thought about the way he looked at her as he had told his story. The tears that had streamed down his face. She was trying to see it from his side. How would she react if someone had tortured Jillian like that?<br/>She’d probably would do the same. He cared for his sub as much as she did, she knew that. And what did she do? She pushed him away instead of helping him.<br/>Kimm stood up from her bed and sighed. <br/>She was really missing him and she was worried about him. What if he had done something to hurt himself?<br/>She walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. The smell of freshly cooked food went up into her nose.<br/>Jillian always made sure she had a proper meal. She smiled softly as she walked into the kitchen. Seeing Jillian with her apron on, whisking away.</p>
<p>“Smells good my sweet girl.” Jillian looked up as she saw her Mistress walk into the kitchen.<br/>“Thank you Mistress, you deserve a good meal. Are you feeling any better?” She looked at her worriedly.<br/>Kimm smiled softly. “Yes I do but I’m still worried about him though.” Jillian nodded. “I understand that Mistress.” <br/>Kimm sat down at the kitchen table as she watched Jillian cook.”Maybe I should call him, or go over to see him? I just want to make sure he’s okay.” <br/>Jillian nodded. as she got two plates out of the cupboard and put them down onto the dining table. “Dinner is almost done, Mistress.” She smiled softly.<br/>“Okay, thank you Jillian.” She got up and walked back to the living room leaving Jillian to set the table. She stopped and stared out of the window, going back and forth with her thoughts on what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jillian’s soft voice. “Dinner is ready Mistress.” Kimm smiled softly as she turned around and followed Jillian back into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell?!” Nick tried to pull himself free of Kevin’s tight hold. Kevin tightened his grip.<br/>“I’ll let you go if you promise to calm down!” He looked into Nick’s eyes warning him. Nick’s breathing was going fast as he yanked his arm. “Nick!” Still holding his grip.<br/>“Yeah, yeah! I’ll calm down!” He yanked again as Kevin let him go.<br/>Nick rubbed his arm as he looked at Kevin. “What are you doing here anyway? Decided to check up on me?” <br/>Kevin sighed softly, seeing his younger friend like that. “Just sit down Nick, I’ll make you some coffee. Is it still on the other end of the hallway?” Nick looked at him not knowing what he meant. Kevin smirked. “The kitchen Nick….” <br/>Nick nodded. “Uh yeah…” Kevin nodded and walked through the hallway and into the kitchen.<br/>Nick closed his eyes as he felt a massive headache coming up. He sat himself down onto the couch, wondering what Kevin was doing here.<br/>A few moments later Kevin came back with some coffee and handed it over to Nick. “Cheers, you need it.” Nick gave him a childish smile as his face turned sour again.<br/>Kevin sighed as he sat himself down in the chair across where Nick was sitting.<br/>“I guess things aren’t going very well for you at the moment, seeing the state you’re in.” Nick looked at him. “And what’s it to you, it’s my business not yours.” <br/>Kevin scooted to the far end of his chair. “Well, that’s where you’re wrong buddy, because if someone that you love comes running over to me seeking for help, then it is my business.” Nick frowned. “What do you mean…”<br/>“Heather called me.” Nick’s eyes went wide. “She called you...where is she?”</p>
<p>“She will be staying at my place for a while. I don’t think it’s safe for her to return to this mess you’re in right now. The hell Nick, what happened?” Kevin looked at him worriedly.<br/>Nick sighed. It would all come out soon so the sooner he told Kevin the better. Kevin looked at him as Nick started to talk. He heard the same story that Heather had told him an hour ago but also why Nick had done it. He also told him about Kimm. “So you see, I’ve completely ruined my life.” Burying his face into his hands.<br/>“Nicky….” Nick grumbled. “Don’t call me that.” Nick hated it when he was called Nicky. It reminded him of the times he was submissive and with a Dom that hadn’t taken good care of him.<br/>Kevin sighed softly. “Sorry, Nick….I can’t justify for what you have done. That’s been done and the damage is already there. But you can try and repair it.”<br/>Nick looked up from his hands. “You sound like I need to try to glue a shattered vase together.” <br/>Kevin chuckled softly. “It’s not far from the truth. You need to mend the broken pieces.” He went silent as he thought about a way to help his friend, his brother.<br/>“I think the first thing you need to do is contact Kimm.” Nick’s eyes went wide. “I can’t call her, she made it pretty clear she didn’t want me anymore.” <br/>Kevin nodded softly. “Yes that probably was her first reaction when you told her all this. I bet she’s seeing it differently know. I don’t know Kimm that well but the times that I have spoken to her she seemed like a very reasonable woman. She cares about you.”<br/>Nick shrugged. “Nah….” Kevin grabbed his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list with all the Dom’s in there.<br/>“What are you doing?” Nick looked at him, as he saw Kevin pressing on his phone and holding it against his ear. He stood up as he tried to pull the phone out of his hand.<br/>“You can’t call her!” Kevin pushed him of off him. “It’s for your own good Nick, you need to start getting the pieces back together.” He pushed Nick back down onto the couch as he pointed his finger at him. “Sit down and stay there, you hear me!” <br/>Nick crossed his arms as he threw himself back against the couch.</p>
<p>Kimm had just finished dinner as she heard her phone going off. She grabbed it and looked at the screen. Kevin Richardson? What did he want? She picked up.<br/>“Mr. Richardson, what a surprise.” Kevin smiled. “Oh please, enough with the formalities, you know me by now. Just stick with Kevin.” Nick rolled his eyes as he saw Kevin throwing his charm into the conversation. <br/>Kimm smiled hearing him. “Okay, I’m sorry. Kevin, what can I do for you?” <br/>Kevin cleared his throat and walked through the hallway. “Well, I’m at Nick’s right now and…”<br/>Kimm jumped up. “Oh my God, is he okay?!” Kevin smiled softly. “He hasn’t hurt himself or anything no. He has told me what happened including you two.” Kimm felt her cheeks turn red. “But the thing is Kimm, I really think you should come over because he’s in a bad state right now.” <br/>Kimm sighed softly. “I don’t know about that Kevin...he...the things he has done is just..”<br/>“Unforgivable, I know Kimm. But just try and stand in his shoes for a moment. Wouldn’t you have done the same? Protecting the one you love?” Kevin stayed quiet waiting for an answer.<br/>Kimm sighed again. “Yes…..I guess so…” Kevin nodded. “Right, and he needs all the help he can get right now, before he really is going to hurt himself.” Kimm bit her lip.<br/>“Okay, I’ll come over...if you can give me directions I’ll be there as soon as I can.” <br/>Kevin nodded and smiled. He gave her the directions to Nick’s home and  hung up, walking back to the living room. Nick was still sulking.<br/>“I guess we’re going to have another guest arrive soon.” Nick jumped up. “What do you mean...is Kimm...is she…” Kevin nodded. “Yes, so I guess you better go and get a shower and put some fresh clothes on because she doesn’t want to even speak to you in the state you’re in.” <br/>Nick narrowed his eyes. “I could’ve contacted her myself you know, I don’t need a babysitter!” Kevin sat back down in the chair. “Oh, but I’m not a babysitter, I’m a friend that’s looking out for you. That’s all. Now get your ass up in the shower or I’ll drag you there myself.” <br/>Nick started to mutter as he rushed through the hallway and up the stairs. Kevin rubbed his temples, knowing Nick would act like this. He was never good at letting people tell him what to do.</p>
<p>Nick pushed the bedroom door open as he started to undress himself. He walked past the large mirror and looked at himself. He looked awful. He shook his head. No, this was not the Nick Kimm fell in love with. And if she wanted him back, he had to do the best he could.<br/>He went through his closet choosing his outfit wisely and headed over to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn the right temperature.<br/>Closing his eyes as he stepped under the water, letting it sober him up. This was going to be his only chance to let her see that he wanted her. He sighed, thinking about the way she felt when his hands roamed her body. The way she smelled, and the way she tasted.<br/>He groaned softly as he washed his hair and cleaned his body. She was going to be here soon so he better make it quick.<br/>He finally left the shower, dried himself off and changed into his fresh clothes. He did his hair and decided to spray some cologne. <br/>Kevin was still in the living room as Nick walked in, feeling refreshed.<br/>Kevin looked at him whistling softly. “Now there’s the Nick I know!” He stood up and moved over to him, hugging him tight and slapping him on his back. “It’s going to be alright Nick, I’m here to help you and I’m sure Kimm is willing to help you to. Only one thing…” <br/>“What’s that?” Nick asked still hugging his friend.<br/>“Too much cologne my friend.” Kevin smiled as Nick let him go and gave him an elbow to his side.</p>
<p>Kimm drove off, following the directions that Kevin had given her. It would take another thirty minutes before she would get there. Thoughts were racing through her head. Did she really want to see him again? Did he deserve a second chance? Why was Kevin at his house?<br/>Before she knew it she pulled up onto the long driveway and finally reached his house. Kimm’s mouth fell open seeing the large mansion in front of her. That house was huge.<br/>She parked her car onto the driveway and stepped out of it. Locked the door and walked over to the front door. She pushed the doorbell and waited, nerves rushing through her.<br/>Finally the door opened and she looked straight into the blue eyes she fell in love with, the very first time they met.<br/>Nick smiled softly putting one hand in his pocket as he held the door open with his other hand. “Kimm...I…..” He looked down, not knowing what to say or how to act. Kimm saw him struggling and moved over to him. She pulled him close wrapping her arms around him. He sighed softly finally feeling her warm body again. <br/>“I don’t know what to say Nick. But I’m glad to see you’re okay. I was so worried about you and I should’ve never sent you away.” Kimm spoke softly as she closed her eyes, taking in his cologne.<br/>He let her go and stepped backwards, letting her in. She walked into the hallway and waited for Nick to lead her to the living room. As she walked in after Nick she saw Kevin sitting there. He stood up smiling at her. “Kimm, always a sight for sore eyes.” He moved over to her and kissed her hand. Kimm blushed softly. “Oh stop it Kevin, you’re making me blush.”<br/>Nick watched the two as he rolled his eyes again.<br/>Kevin let go of her hand and offered her a seat next to Nick. She sat down sighing softly. She kept her hands in her lap as she looked at Nick. He smiled back softly, not knowing what to say to her.<br/>“Well..” Kevin stood up. “I’m going to leave you two alone. I got some other things to take care of. And Nick please, don’t mess this up.” Nick looked up as he smiled softly. “I won’t….Dad..” Kevin chuckled. “I’ll see you soon buddy.” Nick stood up and hugged Kevin before he let go and watch him leave. Silence returning back to the house.</p>
<p>Nick looked at Kimm. He studied the lines of her face. Taking in her beautiful blue eyes and her pink lips. “Kimm, I….I just don’t know where to start. I’ve made such a mess and I don’t know what to do to make it better.” <br/>Kimm sighed softly. “When you left, I was so angry with you. How could you even think about hurting someone like that?” Nick lowered his head. “I know, I’m not proud of it either. But something snapped in me because she had hurt the one person I love so much. And now she ran away from me, I don’t think I will ever see her again.”<br/>Kimm looked at him seeing him this vulnerable. “I don’t know Nick….in time. It takes time.” <br/>He looked up. He felt completely broken and lonely but he needed to ask her.<br/>“What about you Kimm, are you going to run away as well?” <br/>Kimm looked back at him, seeing the regret and pain in his eyes. She reached out, gently placing a hand onto his cheek. Nick leaned into her touch as he closed his eyes.<br/>“I haven’t known you for that long but deep down inside I know you’re not that person. You have been so gentle with me the days we were together at the hotel. I can’t imagine you doing things like that.” <br/>He nodded softly as he placed his hand over hers, opening his eyes. “I could never hurt Heather or you. You both mean so much to me, but I’m so scared of losing both of you.” <br/>Kimm scooted closer as she pulled Nick into her arms. “I know Nick, I know. And you mean so much to me as well. I was worried sick about you. But I want you to do the right thing, you have to gain back my trust though but I will be here for you.” <br/>He pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. “You’re going to be here for me? You’re not leaving?”<br/>Kimm smiled softly. “No…..” Nick smiled as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “You have no idea how much that means to me.” He leaned closer looking into her eyes. His thumb gently ran over her lips. She shivered feeling him touch her again.<br/>He softly brushed his lips against hers, as a sigh escaped him. Kimm closed her eyes. “I...I can’t Nick….not yet….” He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers. He sighed softly. “I understand.” <br/>She let go of him. “It’s too soon…” Nick nodded as his body craved for her, but he knew he had to gain her trust back if he wanted to make this work.</p>
<p>Kevin drove back home, hoping to see Heather clean and taken care of. He knew Sara would take good care of her. His mind wandered off back to Nick, hopefully Kimm would talk some sense into him and he would start to clean up his mess.<br/>It was too soon to let Heather back with him but at least Nick knew she was safe and taken care of.<br/>He drove up his driveway as he parked his car, getting out and going back into the house. It was completely quiet as he entered the hallway. Kevin smiled softly, they still had to be upstairs.<br/>He climbed the stairs and walked over to the master bedroom, hearing soft giggles.<br/>Knocking as he opened the door, seeing Sara and Heather sitting on the bed with smiles on their faces as Sara combed Heather’s hair. Sara quickly scooted of the bed looking down.<br/>“Well, good to see you smile again Heather. Sara it’s ok, I’m glad to see you’ve taken such good care of her.”<br/>Sara nodded softly. “Thank you, Sir.” <br/>He sat himself down next to Heather as she kept her eyes down as well. Kevin wasn’t her Dom but she knew that she had to show respect to other Dom’s.<br/>“How are you feeling?” Kevin asked, pushing her chin up as he looked into her eyes.<br/>Heather looked back, feeling nervous. “I’m….feeling better Sir, but I’m missing home.”<br/>Kevin nodded. “I know you do sweetheart but you can’t go back yet. Nick has got to sort things out before it’s safe for you to return. I can let you know he misses you and he’s going to do everything to make it up to you.” <br/>Heather’s heart jumped. He missed her? She smiled softly. “Thank you, Sir.” </p>
<p>Kevin looked at his watch. “I think we all good use a good night’s sleep. Heather you can stay with me or you can have your own room, whatever you want.”<br/>Heather looked at him, staying quiet. <br/>“You can have the room next to us if that makes you feel any better.” Kevin answered, hoping it would ease her mind a bit.<br/>She nodded softly as she stood up from the bed. “Yes Sir, I’ll do that. And thank you Sara.” She looked at Sara as she walked past her. Sara gave her a soft smile and watched her leaving for the other bedroom.<br/>Kevin nodded as he looked at his sub. “You, come over here. I think someone needs to be rewarded for her good services.” <br/>Heather closed the door of her bedroom as she heard Kevin and Sara. Sadness creeped up inside of her, reminding her of the times when she and her Master did the same.<br/>She quickly undressed herself and put on a nighty that Sara had left for her, crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over her ears. She didn’t want to hear the sounds those two were making. She softly closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sighed as he sat himself down on the couch, looking at her with a soft smile.<br/>
The last couple of days Kimm went back and forth between her house and Nick's. She helped him clean his office and buying new things he needed like a new laptop and a new chair.<br/>
Kimm sat down and smiled back as she saw a soft sparkle in his eyes. "Well, I'm glad your office is taken care of."<br/>
Nick nodded. "Yes, so am I. Thank you so much for helping me out."<br/>
She looked at him. He had been so nice and calm with her these past few days. The few times their hands touched, when they were busy cleaning, had sent sparks through her body. This was the Nick she knew.<br/>
She also noticed he had taken care of himself as well, always dressed smart and always smelling clean and fresh.<br/>
"Want to tell me what you're thinking?" Nick asked her as he saw her drifting off in her thoughts. Kimm felt her cheeks blush as she shook her head softly.</p><p>"It's just...I'm so happy to see you're taking care of yourself, seeing you smile again."<br/>
He scooted closer to her grabbing her hands. He looked into her eyes as he smiled softly.<br/>
"How can I not when I have you around? You bring the best out of me." Kimm looked down. "Nick…"<br/>
He lifted her chin up with his fingers. "I don't care what you think, it's true." His eyes darted between her eyes and her lips.<br/>
Kimm felt her heart race as her mouth turned dry. He nuzzled her softly, like he did when they were together at the hotel.<br/>
"Nick...please…"<br/>
"Sshhh…" He placed a finger on her soft lips. "Please don't...just feel….remember?" Kimm closed her eyes turning her mind off as she felt Nick pressing his lips gently onto hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him against her. Nick's hand went behind her back and up into her hair, grabbing it tight. A soft moan escaped Kimm, loving the feel of him again.</p><p>He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "You can feel it too, can't you…" Kimm looked back at him as she swallowed hard. "Yes, I can…"<br/>
Nick let her go and stood up from the couch, holding out his hand for her.<br/>
"Do you trust me?" His eyes locked with hers as she slid her hand into his, nodding softly. He pulled her up and held her close as he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you Kimm. I love you."<br/>
Kimm smiled softly as he pulled her with him through the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom. He took her inside and pulled her close, looking into her blue eyes as he stroked her cheek.<br/>
"I've been longing for you since the day I got back from the hotel. But I thought I had lost you when you sent me away the other day."<br/>
Kimm sighed softly as she started to get lost in his eyes again. "I've been longing for you too. I've missed your touch, your lips, your body…"<br/>
Nick smiled softly. "Then let me make it up to you, let you trust me again."<br/>
He pulled her with him to his bed as he layed her down gently. Kimm scooted up, wanting to make room for both of them. Nick slid his hand up her side, taking her shirt up with it as he crawled on top of her, revealing her soft skin. He let it rest on top of her breast as he kissed her softly.</p><p>Kimm's heart started to race feeling his hands on her again, she wanted him so badly.<br/>
Nick started to plant soft kisses on her cheek and jawline, he didn't want to scare her away by getting rough as much as he wanted to. His hand softly squeezed her breast as he heard her moan, making his cock twitch. He loved that sound.<br/>
He pulled away and looked at her. "Baby, sit up." Kimm sat up as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, he went back and did the same with her bra. He groaned, seeing her half naked again.<br/>
Kimm smiled as she started to unbutton his shirt, tossing it and pulling his black tank top over his head. Her eyes trailed over his tattooed arms and his chest as Nick smirked at her.<br/>
"Missed me?" Kimm looked back up into his eyes. "More than you know." He saw the need in her eyes as he leaned back down, crashing his lips onto hers. Kimm groaned as her hands went down his back and onto his ass, making Nick buckle his hips against her. She moved her hands over to his pants, unzipping it and pushing it down, together with his boxer briefs.</p><p>Nick sat up as he pulled them off and tossed them to the floor.He went back up, kissing and sucking her breasts.<br/>
Kimm arched up, panting softly. "Nick….please…" He looked up as he tugged at her pants. Kimm lifted her hips as Nick pulled them down, together with her panties and tossed them to the floor.<br/>
"Fuck baby girl, I've missed you so much." Looking at her and seeing her naked form. "God, you're beautiful."<br/>
He leaned back down as Kimm spread her legs, she could already feel herself getting wet.<br/>
Nick kissed her again, softly moving his tongue over her lips, wanting in. Kimm's hand went into his hair as she opened her lips for him, searching for his tongue. Their tongues finally met and started to dance.<br/>
Nick groaned feeling her tight grip into his hair, he pulled his lips away from her and moved to her ear as he whispered. "You feel so good, Mistress."<br/>
Kimm's eyes opened wide hearing him call her that. She felt his body pressed onto hers, his cock pressed against her folds, wanting in.</p><p>"So do you boy...what do you want, do you want your Mistress?" She felt his cock twitch while she waited for an answer. He panted softly against her ear. "Yes Mistress, if She thinks I've been a good boy."<br/>
Kimm smiled softly. "No, you've been a naughty boy." Dragging her nails down his back.<br/>
Nick groaned and arched as he felt her sharp nails, it turned him on even more.<br/>
"Her boy is so sorry Mistress, how can he make it up to Her?" She moved her hand up to his chin, squeezing it with her fingers as she pulled his face in front of hers, looking into his eyes.<br/>
"I know just the thing...lay down on your back boy." Nick nodded. "Yes, Mistress." He got off her and layed himself next to her, his head resting on the pillows.<br/>
Kimm moved back over to him as she pulled his arms above his head.<br/>
"Keep your arms there boy, if you move you'll be punished." Nick swallowed as he nodded. "Yes, Mistress.<br/>
Kimm pushed his legs apart, seeing his cock standing proud. Some pre was already starting to form. She moved her fingers down the base, making Nick shiver. His cock twitched again, he wanted her so badly.<br/>
Kimm went down and trailed her tongue up the length of his cock, she stopped when she came to the head. Her tongue played as she licked up the pre that had formed.<br/>
Nick hissed. "Fuck!" His arms came off the bed wanting to grip her hair.<br/>
Kimm looked up as she worked his cock. "No boy, remember what I said!" Nick whimpered as he put down his arms, clenching his hands into  fists. He wanted to guide her but he couldn't, he was the submissive one and he had to follow her rules.<br/>
Slowly, Kimm wrapped her lips around his cock as she started to suck, letting her tongue play with the head. Nick arched off the bed. "God! Fuck!!" Gripping the pillow tight, loving the feeling she gave him. He started to move his hips as he felt her warm lips around him. He wanted to get inside her, feel her warm walls clinging onto him. He wanted to hear her beg for more.<br/>
Nick groaned. "Mistress….." Kimm let go of his cock as she looked up. "This better be good boy, interrupting me…" Squeezing his cock.<br/>
He arched up.”Her boy is sorry Mistress, he wants to feel Her so badly!” Kimm smiled softly. “Oh, does he now?” She crawled on top of him looking into his eyes, Nick looked back as he gently moved his hands up her arms. “Yes Mistress, please….” His eyes begging her.</p><p>Nick’s hand went into her hair gripping it tight as his eyes and voice went dark. “Or don’t you want Me little girl?...” Kimm gasped feeling him.<br/>
He flipped her on her back just as he did at the hotel. She smiled softly, loving it that they could switch between their Dom and Sub roles.<br/>
He pushed her down into the mattress as he nudged her legs apart with his knees. “You’re going to feel Me alright, I know you want to.” Kimm groaned wanting to feel him inside of her. “Master...please!”<br/>
Nick leaned back down, sucking her neck as he pushed himself inside of her. Kimm arched up feeling him inside of her again. “Oh, God!!”<br/>
He groaned into her ear feeling her warmth wrapped around him again. “Fuck...you feel so good…” Slowly his hips started to move as his lips trailed back to hers. Kimm panted softly as her hands moved up and down his back.<br/>
Nick pulled away looking into her eyes. “I knew you’d miss Me, I’ve missed you so much…” Kimm nodded as she moved with him, wanting to feel every inch of him. She could feel how much he had missed her by the way he thrusted inside of her. Every thrust felt needy.<br/>
She wrapped her legs around him as she pulled him close. All of a sudden he stopped, looking at her.<br/>
"What's the matter baby?" Kimm asked looking into his eyes. Nick's eyes were still dark. "Turn around."<br/>
"What..but…" Kimm didn't know what he wanted as they were just in a good flow together.<br/>
"Turn, I want you on all fours baby girl." He slipped out of her as he backed away from her so she could get on all fours. Just as she got settled, Nick leaned over her, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards. Kimm gasped feeling her body bending backwards.<br/>
"Kimm...I wanted to do this to you for a long time. I think you're going to love it." He let go of her hair as he put one hand on her back, pushing the upper half of her body down. Her ass sticking into the air.<br/>
Nick softly massaged her ass as he blew across her folds and back hole, making Kimm shiver.<br/>
"Damn...you got such a fine ass little girl.." He slipped a finger between her folds, feeling her wetness. Kimm groaned. She needed him so much.</p><p>Nick grabbed her thighs as he positioned himself behind her. His cock softly pushed against her entrance, making Kimm wiggle. "Oh God, please Master! She can't take this no more!"<br/>
He smiled hearing her as he slapped her ass, making Kimm cry out. "Shhhh! You're not allowed to speak little girl!" Kimm whimpered.<br/>
Nick took his finger out of her wetness as he positioned it in front of her back hole. As he pushed his cock further, his finger slid inside of her as well.<br/>
Kimm's eyes went wide, feeling her both holes being filled. Slowly Nick started to move, his eyes closed as he felt her warmth surrounding his cock again. He also felt the tightness around his finger, knowing she hadn't been fucked there much.<br/>
Kimm groaned as she felt a slight burn as Nick fucked her back hole. She enjoyed it, feeling his cock at the same time. "Master….feels so good…."<br/>
"I knew you would like it, I can't wait to fuck your back hole with My cock." He groaned as he leaned over, kissing her lower back.<br/>
He wiggled his finger in her back hole, losening it. "Relax baby girl…."<br/>
Kimm tried to relax more as she felt a second finger slipping in. She gasped. "Oh God…" Nick started to move again. "I think that'll be enough."<br/>
His other hand got hold of her hair again as he started to thrust into her, his fingers keeping the same rythm. Kimm groaned loudly, closing her eyes as she got lost in the sensation.<br/>
"That's it little girl, get lost for Me. I love seeing you like this." It turned him on so much seeing her under him, under his control.<br/>
He grunted as he thrusted faster, feeling his cock throb inside of her but he wanted her to go over first. Kimm grabbed onto the sheets as she felt her walls tightening.<br/>
Nick thrusted harder into her. "Come on baby girl, let me see you cum!"<br/>
Kimm panted heavily as she felt her high started to rush through her. "Oh God yes...fuck me harder!!" Nick smiled as he pulled his fingers out of her back hole and grabbed both her thighs, thrusting harder. The bed started to shake.<br/>
"Yes baby girl come on!! My cock loves you so much...fuck you're so damn wet!"</p><p>Kimm groaned loudly as she felt losing herself. "Yes..I'm gonna...NICK!!!" Nick felt her walls tighten around his cock which made him let go. He groaned loudly as his load shot into her. "Fuck! KIMM!" He arched backwards as he felt her juices covering his cock, riding out his high.<br/>
As he felt himself getting soft he pulled out of her and got off the bed. He walked over to the bathroom, cleaned himself and got back to clean Kimm.<br/>
She smiled softly feeling the warm cloth between her legs. "Thank you." Nick smiled as he tossed the cloth, sliding back next to her.<br/>
He kissed her face lovingly as she still needed to get down from her high. "Take it easy baby girl...God you're so beautiful when you cum."<br/>
Kimm closed her eyes feeling nothing but love for this man next to her. She snuggled close to him loving his warmth as Nick wrapped his arms around her, their naked bodies pressed against each other.<br/>
"I can't imagine my life without you Kimm." He whispered softly as he stroked her hair.<br/>
Kimm smiled hearing him. "Neither can I."<br/>
She looked up into his eyes as she kissed him softly. "Nick…"<br/>
"Yes baby girl?" He looked back at her smiling softly.<br/>
"I think….I've fallen in love with you.." Kimm continued.<br/>
Nick sighed happily. "I fell in love with you the minute I saw you in that elevator." He kissed her lovingly as he held her close, not wanting to let this moment to end.</p><p>"Baby girl?" Stroking her soft hair gently. He wanted her with him tonight. He didn't want to feel alone like he had done the last couple of nights now that Heather was staying at Dom Richardson's.<br/>
Kimm shifted softly, her leg was wrapped around his as her head relaxed onto his chest.<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
Nick smiled loving her warm body wrapped up with his. "Do you want to stay tonight?"<br/>
Kimm looked up at him. "Yes, I'd love too." She kissed him softly.<br/>
He kissed her back as he grinned. "Better call Jillian then, we don't want to leave her in the unknown." Kimm slapped his chest softly. "I'm going to hear that for a long time, won't I?"<br/>
Nick tightened his hold. "Yes, because you look so cute when you worry." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "You get these little frown wrinkles in your forehead when you do."<br/>
Kimm chuckled. "I can think of a lot more cuter things than those wrinkles."<br/>
Nick moved his hand over her ass, rubbing it softly. "You better call her before I take you again." He growled softly as he nuzzled her neck. Kimm shook her head and let go of him as she turned and got her phone from her bag.<br/>
Nick looked at her as the sheets slid off her naked form, revealing her breasts. Her hair fell forward covering half her face.<br/>
He felt himself getting hard again. The things she did to him.<br/>
Kimm sat up as she called Jillian. </p><p>Jillian was busy cleaning the bathroom as she heard her phone go off. She took off her gloves grabbing her phone. She smiled seeing that it was her Mistress calling.<br/>
"Mistress!" Kimm smiled hearing her. "Hi Jillian, listen, Nick has invited me for dinner and has asked me to stay the night, so I will come down soon to get some things."<br/>
Jillian held in a sigh. "Okay Mistress, I'll see you then." Kimm smiled. "Okay Jillian, see you soon." She hung up as she looked at Nick. He was looking back at her with his eyebrows raised. "I didn't say anything about dinner."<br/>
Kimm chuckled as she put her phone away and crawled on top of him.<br/>
"Well, you better make it good because otherwise this girl is leaving."<br/>
Nick grinned. "Oh really, such a shame because I know I would do a thing or two if she stayed."<br/>
Kimm leaned forward kissing him softly, she trailed down his cheek and ear. "Oh? And what would you do to me?"<br/>
Nick felt himself getting hard again as his hands moved over her back. He groaned softly.<br/>
"I would take you to my Play Room…." He pushed his fingers into her skin as he arched up against her. "God, you're so fucking addictive.."<br/>
Kimm smiled as she went back up and pressed her lips onto his, kissing him passionately.<br/>
Nick tightened his hold as his fingers slid into her hair tugging it.<br/>
Kimm groaned as she pulled away.<br/>
"I guess we need a shower, we're getting hot." Nick nipped her bottom lip. "I like it when we get hot."<br/>
Kimm started to move off him and off the bed, she walked to the bathroom as she motioned for him to follow her. "Who said we were done?"<br/>
Nick threw off the sheets and jumped out off bed as he let out a soft growl, following her to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather opened her eyes softly. She had been staying with Dom Richardson for a while now and she loved it. She bonded with Sara which made her feel happy. There weren’t a lot of friends in her life and now she had Sara.<br/>
Dom Richardson had been very nice and patient with her, even on bad days when she could only cry.<br/>
Now she felt at ease but there was still this empty void in her heart. And that void belonged to her Master. She missed him terribly and wondered how he was doing. He had to be all alone in that big house.<br/>
Heather walked to the kitchen as she saw Sara preparing breakfast. “Do you need any help?” She asked.<br/>
Sara looked up. “Yes, could you set the table? How did you sleep?”<br/>
Heather nodded softly as she got some plates out of the cupboard. “I slept well, the nightmares have gone.” Sara smiled softly. “I’m glad to hear that.”<br/>
Sara studied Heather’s face. “You miss him don’t you?”<br/>
Heather looked up. “Miss who?” Sara smiled and shook her head. “Come on Heather, you know I mean your Master.” Heather blushed softly knowing that Sara wasn’t dumb.<br/>
“Yes...yes I do miss him very much.”<br/>
Sara moved over to her, placing her hand on Heather’s arm. “Maybe you should ask Master if you can call him…”<br/>
Heather looked at her not sure what to say. “Do you think I can call him, isn’t that against the rules?” Sara chuckled. “Of course not, you know what, I’ll talk to him about it and I’ll let you know. How does that sound?”<br/>
Heather smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, thank you Sara.” Sara squeezed her upper arm. “You’re welcome.” </p><p>“There are my two beautiful ladies. And how are we doing this morning?” Kevin walked into the kitchen looking both girls over.<br/>
“We’re fine Master.  We’ve slept well.” Sara answered as she saw Kevin move over to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. “Good to hear that.” He looked at Heather with a soft smile.<br/>
“How are you doing sweetie, do you still like it here?”<br/>
Heather smiled softly keeping her eyes down. “Yes Sir, I still like it here but..”<br/>
“But what…?” Kevin let go of Sara and walked over to her.<br/>
“Permission to speak Master?” Sara asked.<br/>
Kevin turned his head and nodded as she looked at Heather. Heather shook her head softly, wanting to prevent Sara from talking. But Sara knew it had to be discussed some time. “Heather is missing her Master terribly Sir. Is there a way she could reach out to him? Maybe call him?”<br/>
Kevin turned his head back towards Heather. She was feeling nervous and felt herself turning red.<br/>
“Heather sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me? Of course you can call your Master. Come here.” He pulled her into a hug. “Don’t be afraid to ask me things, okay?”<br/>
Heather nodded softly .”I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t know if it was allowed.”<br/>
Kevin pulled away as he put his hands on her shoulders. “Look at me.” Heather looked up into his green eyes. “I know other Dom’s say otherwise but I’m not like them, neither is Nick. So you can call him after breakfast if you’d like.” He smiled at her with a warm smile, making her feel a bit better.<br/>
He let go of her and sat himself down at the table. Sara filled his plate and Heather’s as she put the last bit on hers. “Looks delicious Sara.” Sara smiled softly. “Thank you, Sir.”<br/>
“Now let’s eat so we can start our day.” And with that Kevin started to eat happily.<br/>
Heather tried to eat her breakfast but her stomach was in knots, knowing she was going to call her Master soon. She sighed softly as she felt a warm hand onto her back.<br/>
“It will be alright Heather, it’s just a phone call.” Kevin smiled softly as he rubbed her back gently.<br/>
They went back to eating their breakfast as Sara talked to Heather, taking her mind off the phone call.</p><p>After finishing their breakfast Sara stood up and started cleaning the table. Heather stood up as well and started to collect the plates but Kevin’s hand prevented her from doing so.<br/>
“You can leave it to Sara, you have to make a phone call.” Heather looked at him. “Go on, you can use the phone in your bedroom.”<br/>
“Okay, thank you Sir.” Heather nodded as she left the kitchen glancing over at Sara. Sara smiled softly and gave her a wink for good luck.<br/>
As she head up the stairs Heather let out a breath. She didn’t know how her Master would react but she needed to hear him. Even if she wasn’t going back to him soon, she wanted to hear him.<br/>
She walked into the bedroom and closed the door. She sat herself down onto the bed and looked at the phone that was staring back at her on the nightstand.<br/>
She sighed and grabbed it as she dialed the number with trembling fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Nick heard his phone ring as he was in the middle of cleaning his toys. He hated it but it had to be done after every session. He was just thankful he hadn’t lost all of his clients due to Alice. He knew she wasn’t  going to shut up and he had known. Some of his closest clients left him but a few remained and he was thankful that they hadn’t turned their back on him. Kimm stepped into the Play Room as she looked at his phone. “Aren’t you going to answer that?” Nick shook his head. “I can’t right now, would you mind?”<br/>
Kimm smiled. “Sure.” Kimm picked up the phone. “Carter residency, how may I help you?”<br/>
Heather held her breath as she heard the woman’s voice. It wasn’t Alice, who was she? Did he hire another assistant? “Hello?” Kimm tried as she didn’t hear a thing.<br/>
Finally Heather found her voice. “Yes, hello this is Heather. Is Master Carter there?”<br/>
Kimm turned to Nick as he looked back at her stopping his cleaning. “Yes, he’s here one moment please.” She walked over to him and handed him his phone, mouthing Heather.<br/>
Nick’s eyes went wide as he took the phone seeing Kimm leaving the room so he could have some privacy.</p><p>“Heather?”<br/>
She stopped breathing for a second as she heard his voice on the other end. Tears were starting to burn in her eyes. “Master….”<br/>
“Oh God Heather, I’m so happy to hear your voice! How are you, is Dom Richardson treating you well?” He asked as he sat down on the bed that was standing in the middle of the room.<br/>
“I’m doing fine Sir, he’s treating me very good.” Nick sighed with relief. “I’m so happy to hear that, I do miss you. I’ve been busy but that didn’t keep me from thinking about you.”<br/>
A tear fell onto Heather’s cheek hearing him say those words.<br/>
“I miss you too Master. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” Nick nodded softly. “That’s fine, I understand.”<br/>
Heather bit her lip debating on asking the question. “Master?”<br/>
“Yes Heather..”<br/>
“Did you hire a new assistant?” Heather held her breath waiting for his answer.<br/>
“Uhm..no...why do you…” And then it hit him, Kimm had answered the phone. He sighed and closed his eyes. “No Heather, that was Kimm and I really would like you to meet her.” </p><p>If she wasn’t his new assistant, then what was she? She had never heard of her. “Heather are you still there?” Nick asked as he held firmly onto his phone.<br/>
“Yes, yes I’m still here Master.”<br/>
“Good, so….” He sighed as he rubbed his neck with his hand. “I really want to see you again Heather, I’ve missed you so much.”<br/>
“I...I don’t know yet, maybe next week?” Nick nodded hearing her. “I was thinking about tomorrow, I’m done with business for the next three days.”<br/>
Heather sighed. Did she really wanted to see him? Yes, but apparently there was another woman in his life and she didn’t know what to do with that.<br/>
“Tomorrow is fine Master.”<br/>
Nick smiled hearing her answer. “Okay, I’m so glad to hear that. I’ll pick you up at Dom Richardson house tomorrow afternoon. Oh and Heather….”<br/>
“Yes Master?”<br/>
“I love you, never forget that.” Heather closed her eyes. “See you tomorrow Master.”<br/>
“See you tomorrow Heather.” He ended the call and sat there staring at the wall. She was coming to his house again, he could finally held her into his arms again after such a long time.</p><p>Kimm knocked on the door as she came in. “Everything okay?” She walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed. Nick looked at her smiling softly. “Yes, I’m picking Heather up tomorrow. I’m so happy I can see her again after so long.”<br/>
Kimm studied his face. “You don’t sound too excited about it.”<br/>
“Oh, I am but something is off. When I mentioned you she just went quiet.” Kimm nodded. “I can understand that, after everything that has happened with Alice. It’s gonna take a while before she can trust anyone. Let alone another woman.”<br/>
Nick looked into her eyes. “But I want her to meet you.” He intertwined his fingers with hers.<br/>
Kimm smiled softly. “I know you do and I would like to meet her as well but I don’t think it’s a good idea if I stayed here tomorrow. You need some time alone with her, it’s been hard on her these past few weeks.”<br/>
“There will be plenty of time to get to know each other.” Kimm smiled as she leaned into him.<br/>
Nick sighed. “So, you’re not going to stay tonight?”<br/>
Kimm shook her head. “No, and besides, Jillian is missing me as well. I need to be with her.”<br/>
Nick pulled her close kissing her softly. “You’re too good for this world.” Kimm smiled relaxing against him as she looked into his eyes. “I’m glad you’re in my world.”<br/>
He softly rubbed her cheek as he kissed her again. Kimm loved his softer side and she gladly melted into his arms.<br/>
“You know what..” She looked up at him smiling. “What if I cook tonight and leave after dinner?”<br/>
He whimpered kissing her again. “I don’t want you to leave at all..”<br/>
“Oh stop it boy, it’s not the end of the world you know. I’ll be back once you and Heather are okay.”<br/>
He grinned at her as he slapped her ass while she stood up. “Mr. Carter!” She giggled as he went after her and scooped her up. “We’re skipping dinner.”<br/>
Kimm smiled and laughed. “Oh, you’re going to turn it around?” He gently put her down again as he held her close to him. “If that means I can enjoy you longer than yes.”<br/>
She kissed him softly. “But you need to eat baby...you need to stay healthy after everything that has happened. You have to take care of yourself.”<br/>
Nick smiled softly. “You sound like my mother.” Kimm chuckled. “That bad huh?”<br/>
He kissed her again as he let her go. “Come on, I’m kinda hungry now that you mention it.” Kimm smiled back as she took his hand, taking him with her to the kitchen.</p><p>Jillian sighed softly as she stared at her book. She hadn’t read a word because she was thinking about her Mistress. Her Mistress had gone back and forth between Dom Carter’s house and her own. She had stayed there a few nights and Jillian was starting to miss her.<br/>
It was a while since they had made love and Jillian missed her Mistresses warm arms around her. The softness of her body and her sweet kisses.<br/>
She stood up as she heard the front door opening. “Jillian, I’m home!” Kimm put her bag down and walked into the living room.<br/>
“Hey...come here” She opened her arms for Jillian. Jillian smiled as she crawled into them.<br/>
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you as much as I would’ve loved but Nick needed my help. You understand that don’t you?” She kissed Jillian’s head as she gently swayed with her.<br/>
Jillian nodded. “Yes, I do Mistress. I’m just glad you’re back home.”<br/>
Kimm pulled away as she looked into Jillian’s eyes. “I want to make it up to you.”<br/>
Jillian shook her head. “You don’t have to Mistress, I understand.”<br/>
“And what if I want to..” Kimm smiled playfully as she grabbed Jillian’s hand, pulling her with her.</p><p>Kimm took her to the bedroom. She knew Jillian liked it soft. She pulled Jillian close looking into her eyes. Jillian looked back into the blue eyes she loved so much.<br/>
Kimm stroked her cheek gently as she leaned over and kissed her lips. “I’ve missed you.”<br/>
“I’ve missed you too Mistress.” Kimm’s hands went up and down her back as they made out. She softly pushed her fingers under Jillian’s shirt, pushing it up. Placing her hands onto her breasts as she squeezed gently as her lips trailed down her cheek and neck.<br/>
Jillian groaned softly as Kimm pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. She unclasped Jillian’s bra and did the same.<br/>
Slowly trailing her lips down over her collarbone and her breast, playing with her nipple. Kimm smiled hearing the soft noises coming from her sub, she loved pleasuring her.<br/>
Kimm’s hands tugged at her pants as she unzipped it and pushed them down, together with her panties. “Step out love.” Jillian stepped out as she saw Kimm coming back up. “Go lay on the bed little girl.” Jillian nodded as she layed herself on the bed.<br/>
Kimm crawled over her as she kissed her again, her hand slid down Jillian’s side and to her thigh. Jillian automatically spread her legs.<br/>
"You've been such a good girl, you deserve to be loved." Kimm's fingers trailed down Jillian's folds making her arch up. "Mistress…."<br/>
Kimm smiled, seeing her sub's body responding to her touch. She placed soft kisses onto Jillian's body as her fingers pushed through her folds, finding her clit.</p><p>Jillian groaned as she closed her eyes. She loved it when her Mistress got like this. The way  her Mistress used her fingers, making her cum every time.<br/>
"Does that feel good little girl?" Kimm's finger circled around Jillian's clit, making her wiggle.<br/>
"Yes, Mistress...so good.." She started panting as she felt her walls tightening already. Kimm softly pushed two fingers inside of her wet hole as her thumb stayed on her clit.<br/>
"Oh God.." Jillian gasped feeling her Mistresses fingers slide inside of her. Kimm started to move them as her lips trailed over Jillian's body. Stopping at her breast as she started to suck on her nipple.<br/>
"Shit…!" Jillian cried out.<br/>
Kimm's fingers moved faster as she felt Jillian's hips move with her. "Come on little girl, make your Mistress proud."<br/>
"Yes Mistress..oh God…" Jillian panted fast as she felt her high building up.<br/>
"That's it little girl, cum for me. Cover my fingers with your juices."Jillian pushed her head into the mattress as her body arched up. "Oh yes, Mistress!!"<br/>
Kimm smiled. "Good girl." She slowed her fingers down, feeling her sub's juices covering them. She pulled them out, walked over to the bathroom and cleaned herself. She came back with a warm cloth and cleaned her sub.<br/>
"Always so wet little girl. But I love it."<br/>
Jillian smiled softly as she came down from her high, looking at her Mistress. She loved her and she would do anything for her.<br/>
Kimm had put the warm cloth into the hamper and went back to her sub. She layed down next to her, stroking her hair.<br/>
"Did it feel good?" Jillian nodded as she smiled.<br/>
Kimm smiled back kissing her sub lovingly. "Good, you deserved it." She snuggled down as she trailed patterns with her finger on Jillian's stomach.</p><p>“Jillian?” She looked up at her sub. “Yes Mistress?”<br/>
“How do you feel about me and Nick getting into a relationship?”<br/>
Jillian swallowed. She hadn’t thought about that but now that her Mistress asked her she started to worry.<br/>
“Uhm..I can see you’re really happy when you’re with him Mistress.” Jillian answered.<br/>
Kimm smiled. “Yes, I am happy. I’ve fallen in love with him.”<br/>
Jillian gasped softly hearing her Mistress. “I’m….happy for you Mistress.” She closed her eyes for a moment. Kimm’s smile disappeared. “What’s wrong Jillian, talk to me.” She sat up as she looked at her sub worriedly.<br/>
Jillian sighed softly looking down. “I know you said you love me and that I’m always going to stay with you but how is that going to happen when you and Dom Carter are going to get serious and want to stay with each other? How do I and his sub fit in?”<br/>
Kimm frowned. That was a good question, she hadn’t thought about that at all. She was only busy what was good for her, and not her sub.<br/>
Kimm sighed. “You’re right, Jillian. I haven’t thought about that. I was too busy with my own feelings.” She reached for Jillian’s cheek as she stroked it softly. “I have to discuss this with Nick, he’s in the same boat but I’m not going to leave you….ever.” She smiled lovingly.<br/>
Jillian smiled back not knowing what would become of her future if Nick and her Mistress would go and live together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick was feeling nervous as he stepped into the car and headed over to Dom Richardson’s house. He hadn’t seen Heather for a while now and even though he had spoken to her on the phone, he didn’t know how she would react if they were face to face.<br/>After a while he pulled up onto the driveway parking his car. He got out and locked it looking up at the house. It was a Victorian house, much more charm than the mansion he was living in. As he walked towards the front door he saw it open slightly.<br/>A woman with long blonde hair smiled softly as she looked down. Nick smiled back, knowing this had to be Sara, Kevin’s sub.</p>
<p>“Good day Mr. Carter, Mr. Richardson is waiting for you in the living room.” She told him politely. “Thank you Sara.” Nick walked past her and into the house as Sara closed the door behind them.<br/>He walked over to the living room as he saw Kevin sitting in one of the leather chairs. He stood up as he saw Nick moving over to him, pulling him into a hug.<br/>“Nick! So good to see you! You look great, I can see Kimm has helped a lot by staying with you.” Nick smiled as he pulled away.<br/>“Yeah, you can say that. She’s been a real lifesaver.” Kevin chuckled. “I know she’s more than that. You have this kind of glow around you, you’re in love.”<br/>Nick felt himself turn red as he kept his head down and sat in the opposite chair. “Yes Kevin, and it never felt so good!” Smiling back happily.<br/>Kevin nodded. “I can see that. So, any future plans? Is she a keeper?” Nick smiled softly. “I want to think so but I’m still careful. Just letting it go with the flow.” <br/>Kevin smiled back nodding as he leaned forward and slapped Nick on his knee. “Yes, that would be better but I’m just really happy for you.” <br/>“Thanks, Kevin.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me, Sir?” Sara’s soft voice entered the room. The two men turned their heads as they saw Sara standing there with Heather by her side. Nick stood up as he turned towards them. “Heather….” He didn’t walk over to her, afraid of scaring her off.<br/>Kevin looked at the two women as he walked over to Heather. “Come say hello. It’s okay sweetheart.” <br/>Heather kept her eyes down as she felt her heart race. She was happy to see her Master but on the other side the image of Alice still haunted her mind.<br/>Kevin lead her to Nick as they stopped in front of him. She swallowed still looking down.<br/>Nick reached out as his fingers touched her hand. “Heather….I’m so happy to see you, please look at me.” Heather stayed quiet not knowing if she wanted to look at him. Kevin placed a hand on her back. “Go on sweetie, he won’t hurt you.”<br/>Heather let out a shivering sigh as she looked up. His bright blue eyes pierced into hers as he looked back, making Heather’s body shiver. Nick smiled softly. “Heather….” <br/>He grabbed her hand with his and rubbed his thumb over her fingers, like he had always done after each session.<br/>Tears were starting to form into Heather’s eyes as she stood there staring into the eyes of the man she loved so much. The man that had cared for her but also had broken her heart.<br/>He looked good and she wanted nothing else than to crawl into his arms and disappear. But something was holding her back, this little voice that kept floating inside of her head.<br/>Nick bit his lip as he saw no reaction from Heather’s side. He gently pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her.<br/>Heather leaned against him as she tried to relax. Nick felt her tense up and sighed softly as he rubbed her back. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I would never ever hurt you, I love you.”<br/>Heather swallowed, hearing him. She sighed as she finally relaxed against him, feeling his warmth. “I love you too, Master.” Nick smiled as he hugged her tight. “You have no idea how much that means to me, hearing you say that. Please, come home with me."<br/>Heather closed her eyes. Was she ready to go back with him?<br/>Kevin smiled softly looking at the scene in front of him. "Go home Heather and if you ever want to get out, my door is always open."<br/>Heather smiled softly hearing the comforting words coming from Dom Richardson. She nodded and answered softly. "Okay, I'll come home with you Master."<br/>Nick's heart jumped a little, finally he could take her back home. He let go of her looking at her and up to Kevin.<br/>"Thank you so much, for everything you've done. For Heather, for me." Kevin smiled and nodded. "Anytime brother."</p>
<p>Nick looked back at Heather as he smiled softly. "Are you ready to go home?" She looked at him as a small smile curled up her lips. "Yes, Master but I want to say goodbye to Sara and Dom Richardson." Nick nodded. "Of course."<br/>Heather turned around looking up into Kevin's green eyes. "Thank you so much for taking care of me, Sir." <br/>Kevin placed a hand on her arm as he rubbed it softly. "Of course sweetheart. I would do it all over again." He smiled softly as he moved to the side, making room for Sara.<br/>Heather looked at Sara smiling. She walked over to her and hugged her tight. "I'm going to miss you. You've become such a good friend to me."<br/>Sara hugged Heather tight. She was happy that she was going back home with her Dom again but she also knew that she wasn't going to see her again soon. "Bye, Heather."<br/>Heather let go as she saw tears forming into Sara's eyes right before she looked down again.</p>
<p>Nick walked over, standing next to Heather as he placed a hand onto her shoulder. "Shall we go?" Heather nodded softly as she turned to her Master looking down.<br/>Kevin joined them. "Come on, Sara will let you out and I'll walk with you." <br/>Sara opened the front door as she glanced up at Heather for the last time. Heather looked back and smiled softly as she walked out of the house, followed by Nick and Kevin.<br/>Nick turned around as they stood outside pulling Kevin in for one last hug.<br/>"Thank you." He held him tight as Kevin softly padded his back. "You're welcome."<br/>Nick let go as he smiled at Kevin, turning his attention back to his sub.<br/>"Come on Heather, let's get into the car and go home." Heather nodded as she followed her Master to his car. Nick opened the passenger door for her, letting her slip in and get comfortable. He closed it and walked over to his side, opening the door.<br/>He leaned onto it as he waved. "Bye, see you soon Kevin!" Kevin smiled as he held up his hand. "Bye, little brother."<br/>Nick smiled back as he got into the car and started it. He turned the wheel and slowly drove off as he looked at Heather.<br/>She was staring out of the door window. He gently placed his hand onto hers, making her jump up a little but she didn't remove her hand.<br/>"It's going to be okay, Heather. I promise." Rubbing his thumb over her fingers.</p>
<p>After a while, driving through the countryside, Nick pulled up the familiar driveway that Heather knew so well. She sighed softly thinking back at the day she ran away.<br/>Nick looked at her hearing the soft sigh as he parked his car. He stepped out and went over to Heather's side, opening the door and helping her out.<br/>He smiled softly. "Welcome home." Heather looked up at the house. It didn't feel as welcoming as Dom Richardson's home but this was were she belonged. Nick started to walk over to the front door as Heather followed him.<br/>He opened the door and held it open for Heather to walk in. She looked at him confused. Sub's never entered a room first.<br/>"Go on." He smiled softly as she slowly walked past him into the house. He closed the door and stood behind her. "Is it okay if I wrap my arms around you? I just want to hold you."<br/>Heather turned around as she looked down, nodding softly. "Yes, Sir."<br/>Nick pulled her into his arms as he sighed. "I'm so happy to have you back here with me. It's been so quiet without you. I've missed you, I've missed your body."<br/>Heather swallowed as she felt his arms around her, hugging her tight. He had really missed her. She smiled softly as she relaxed into his arms.<br/>Nick pulled away. "Look at me."<br/>Heather looked up into his blue eyes. As he looked back he felt the urge to kiss her. He had never kissed her before. He placed his fingers under her chin as he leaned closer.Heather's heart raced. <br/>Their lips were inches away from each other. Was he going to kiss her?<br/>"Heather…." <br/>Heather swallowed as her voice came out soft and squeaky. "Yes, Master?"<br/>He leaned forward as his lips began to brush hers when they were brutally interrupted by the front door that pushed into Nick's back, making both of them wobble.<br/>"What the…!" He turned around as he saw Kimm standing in the doorway, holding the front door.<br/>Her eyes widened as she saw Nick and Heather.<br/>"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you two okay?"</p>
<p>Nick looked at her, feeling aggitated but that soon drifted away as he saw her bright smile.<br/>"No, we're okay. Thank you Kimm." <br/>"I didn't mean to barge in like that but the door wasn't closed, I thought something was wrong, I'm so sorry." She let go of the door as she looked back and forth between Nick and Heather.<br/>Nick wrapped his arm around Heather's shoulder as Heather looked down. So, this was Kimm. Who was she and what was she doing here?<br/>"Kimm, come in and let's go the living room. I think we all could use a drink." He let go of Heather and walked through the hallway to the kitchen, leaving Heather and Kimm by themselves.<br/>Kimm closed the door gently as she turned to Heather. "So, you must be Heather." Looking at the woman in front of her who was looking down again.<br/>"Yes Ma'am I am." <br/>Kimm smiled as she placed a hand on her arm. "Nice to finally meet you. Nick has told me so many things about you. I'm Kimm."<br/>"Nice to meet you too Ma'am." Kimm nodded softly. "Come on, let's get settled." She walked over to the living room.<br/>Heather was surprised at how good Kimm knew the way to the living room. Did that mean she was here before? Multiple times? She sat on the couch her hands into her lap as she saw Kimm sitting across her. <br/>"Heather, you can look at me now. I'm not going to bite." Kimm smiled as she saw Heather's face coming into view. "That's it, hi there."<br/>"Hello." Heather spoke softly as Nick came back from the kitchen with their drinks.<br/>He leaned over to give Kimm a kiss as Heather watched with wide eyes. What was this? Were they together? <br/>Nick looked at Heather as he put the tray with their drinks down, seeing the look on her face.<br/>"Heather….this is Kimm. We bumped into each other at the hotel where we were staying when I went out those two days. She's a Dom herself."</p>
<p>Heather swallowed as she tried to process what Nick just told her. <br/>"She's also helped me build myself up again after….you know…" He looked down not wanting to remind her. "And...we've fallen in love with each other so I guess you'll be seeing her around more often."<br/>Nick looked at Heather as she stayed quiet. She nodded softly as she opened her mouth.<br/>"Nice to meet you Ma'am." Kimm smiled softly. "And you, Heather." She studied Heather's face, not knowing what she was thinking.<br/>"Master?" She quickly turned to Nick. "Yes, Heather?"<br/>"Permission to go upstairs?" Nick looked surprised. "Uhm...yes, yes of course."<br/>Heather stood up and hurried through the hallway up the stairs. She ran over the landing and rushed inside the bedroom where she threw herself onto the bed and started crying.<br/>How could he love her when he already loved Kimm?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an awkward evening at Nick's house, Kimm had said goodbye and left to go back to her own.<br/>She was feeling sorry for Heather, seeing her confused and sad. Maybe it was better if she would leave them alone for a couple of days, just to get connected again.<br/>She got out her phone as she walked into her house, texting Nick. It would be best, she didn't want to scare Heather off and she needed some time with Jillian again.<br/>She closed the front door and looked around. It was quiet in the house and Jillian was nowhere to be seen.<br/>Kimm walked through the living room and through the kitchen. "Jillian?"<br/>She made her way upstairs and walked past the spare bedroom and to their own bedroom.<br/>"Jillian are you…." She stopped as she saw Jillian asleep in their bed. Kimm smiled softly as she undressed herself and slipped next to her sub. Jillian snuggled close in her sleep as Kimm put an arm around her and kissed her head softly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.</p>
<p>Nick took the wine glasses to the kitchen and put them on the counter. His hands leaned onto the surface as he sighed softly, feeling his phone buzz in his back pocket but ignored it.<br/>It had been an awkward night after Heather headed upstairs, leaving him and Kimm surprised. Kimm hadn't said much after that and after an hour she stood up and had kissed him, saying goodbye.<br/>He had watched her leave until he couldn't see her car anymore and went back inside the house.<br/>Nick turned around and switched off the lights and headed upstairs. He wondered if Heather was okay. As he went up the stairs his thoughts went back to Kimm. Was this relationship really going to work? Both of them being Dom's and having their sub's? He shook his head pushing the thought out of his head as he stepped into their bedroom.<br/>Heather was sleeping, her body lay on the covers. Nick walked over to her side and sat beside her. He stroked her hair gently as he saw her starting to move, her eyes blinking softly.<br/>Nick smiled. "Hey there…" Heather opened her eyes as she looked at her Master. She stayed quiet not knowing what to say.<br/>"Are you okay?" Nick tried as he cupped her cheek with his hand. Heather leaned into it loving the touch of her Master.<br/>"Yes Master, I'm okay." She looked back down as she felt embarrassed by the way she had left  him and Kimm in a hurry.<br/>"I'm...I'm so sorry Master...I shouldn't have walked away like that but…" She stopped as she felt tears burning in her eyes.<br/>Nick lifted her head upwards. "Look at me Heather." She looked up, meeting his blue eyes once again.</p>
<p>"You've been through a lot and that's all my fault. And I know it's a bit different now having Kimm around but it doesn't change my feelings for you."<br/>Heather looked at him feeling confused. Nick leaned forward stopping in front of her face as he whispered. "You know I love you, don't you?"<br/>Heather held her breath as she looked into his eyes. Nick leaned in as his lips softly touched hers. Heather closed her eyes as she felt all kinds of feelings flowing through her body.<br/>Nick pulled away as he looked at her. "Do you trust me Heather?"<br/>She opened her eyes, still taken aback by the kiss. "I...yes...I do Master." Nick smiled as he softly kissed her again, his body moving over hers.<br/>Heather's hand automatically went between Nick's legs. Nick grabbed her hand, pulling it back up as he looked into her eyes. "No Heather."<br/>"But Master, don't you want…"<br/>"I said no. This is about you, not me. I want you to trust me again. I want you to not fear me when you're with me."<br/>Heather looked at him, his eyes telling her everything. She nodded softly.<br/>Nick smiled. "Okay….now...close your eyes. Just feel, let me take care of you. Let me show you that I mean it."<br/>Heather sighed softly, closing her eyes as she felt her Master's strong hands move down her sides gently.<br/>Nick kissed her tenderly wanting her to feel nothing but the love he had for her. Thankful for her return.<br/>She relaxed a little, letting her body accept her Master.</p>
<p>He moved his kisses to her jawline and down to her neck as he whispered. "I'm so glad you came back with me again…..I thought I'd lost you." Heather pressed her eyes together as she swallowed. <br/>Nick's hands moved under and up her shirt, squeezing her breasts softly. Heather gasped.<br/>She was never touched like this by her Master before, it was all so loving, nothing like the roughness he'd normally wanted.<br/>He pushed her shirt further up, revealing her skin as Nick leaned down and kissed her bare stomach. <br/>He looked up at her, seeing her eyes closed and relaxed.<br/>"Heather….take off your clothes.." Heather's eyes opened as she looked back at her Master. <br/>She nodded softly. "Yes Master." She sat up and moved off the bed seeing Nick do the same.<br/>She pulled her shirt over her head and removed her bra, doing the same with her pants and panties. Nick had his clothes off in no time as he laid himself back onto the bed, looking up at her.<br/>He padded the spot next to him as he smiled softly.<br/>Heather crawled back onto the bed, to the spot Nick wanted her. He leaned onto his elbow as he looked at her, his fingers traced a path from her shoulder over her side and down her hip. Heather shivered feeling his fingers.<br/>"Do you trust me?" Nick asked her again as she looked up at him.<br/>"Yes, I do." There was no hesitance this time, she trusted him.<br/>He leaned forward kissing her again as he pushed her down onto the mattress. His body moved over hers making Heather gasp as she felt his cock pressing against her.<br/>"Close your eyes Heather….just feel." She did just that as she felt her Master's lips trail down her neck to her breasts. He kissed them lovingly as he let his tongue play with her nipples.<br/>Heather tried not to arch up but Nick noticed her body responding.<br/>"Just let it go Heather, don't hold back on what you feel." <br/>A soft moan escaped her lips. Nick smiled softly. "Good girl."<br/>After loving on her breasts he trailed further down as he kissed and sucked every inch of her skin. He stopped right above her center as he looked up. He saw her panting softly, like she was waiting for him. She trusted him again.<br/>Nick went back down and kissed her thighs making Heather spread her legs. He wrapped his hands around her hips as he softly kissed her folds, making Heather arch up. "Oh God...Master…."<br/>He softly sucked them as his tongue started to explore, tasting her. Heather started to groan feeling the pleasure of being touched like that. </p>
<p>Nick moved up to her clit as he sucked on it, his tongue going up and down her folds. "God Heather, you taste amazing my little girl." Heather panted as she wiggled under him. "Thank you, Master…."<br/>He pulled away as he felt his cock throb. He went back up as his body moved over hers, his lips against her ear.<br/>"Do you trust me?" Heather nodded softly, still lost in the pleasure her Master gave her.<br/>He kissed her neck as he pushed her legs further apart with his knees, the head of his cock touching her entrance.<br/>Heather's eyes shot open as she saw the face of her Master in front of her. He looked into her eyes. "Just say no if you don't want it."<br/>She looked back at him as she stayed quiet. She had never felt him inside of her, this would be her first time.<br/>Nick smiled lovingly as he waited for her answer. And when there was none he slowly pushed his cock between her folds, feeling her wetness already.<br/>He groaned as his eyes were still locked with hers. Heather gasped feeling his cock slide inside of her. He felt so good.<br/>Nick started to move gently, pushing his cock further into her with every move. <br/>Heather started to groan as she closed her eyes again, feeling her Master's lips on her neck.<br/>"Fuck Heather….you're so tight…" She heard him panting softly as he fucked her slowly.<br/>Her warmth and wetness almost made Nick cum but he held back, he wanted to please her. Let her know he loved her.<br/>"Master….you feel so good…." Heather groaned as she felt her walls cling to his cock.<br/>Nick groaned. "Oh do I little girl….you want more?" <br/>Heather started to pant heavily. "Yes Master, please…" Nick smiled seeing his sub getting lost in the pleasure.<br/>He started to thrust a bit harder making her cry out softly with every thrust. "That's it Heather, get lost."<br/>He felt his own orgasm starting to build up but he wanted to see her cum first. He wanted to see the release on her face.<br/>Heather groaned as she grabbed his hips much to the surprise of Nick. She was inside her own little world of pleasure.</p>
<p>He thrusted deeper as he felt sweat started to form on his back. It felt so good being inside of her, it felt like home. <br/>He grunted with every thrust. "Fuck...come on Heather...cum for me little girl."<br/>Nick felt her fingers dig into his hips as she started to arch up a bit. "Oh yes Master, I'm almost there!"<br/>"Good girl, let me see you cum..be a good girl Heather." <br/>Heather felt her walls tighten as the rush of her orgasm went through her. "Oh God yes! Master!!" <br/>Nick felt her walls spasm against his cock making him arch backwards, shooting his load inside of her. "God...fuck Heather!!!"<br/>The intensity of their orgasms flowed through them as Nick leaned forward panting hard, softly fucking her through their highs. He let his head rest onto Heather's chest as they both tried to calm down.<br/>Heather smiled as she put her fingers into her Master's hair, playing with his locks, getting her breathing under control.<br/>They stayed silent for a bit, trying to understand what just had happened, when Nick looked up as he slid out of her. "Are you okay?"<br/>Heather nodded softly, letting go of his hair. "I am Master." Nick smiled softly as he leaned up and kissed her softly. "I really hope you know now that I would never hurt you."<br/>Heather smiled back. "I do Master, thank you."<br/>He snuggled back down as he nuzzled her breasts.<br/>Heather smiled happily, loving the way he made her feel. She loved him, with all her heart.</p>
<p>Nick's mind went into overdrive. What did he just do? The feelings he had were meant for Kimm, not for Heather. She was his sub for God's sake. <br/>He closed his eyes and sighed, confused about the way he was feeling.<br/>Could he really be feeling the same way about Heather as he did with Kimm? Was that possible? Had Kimm become a distraction for the feelings he had for Heather?<br/>He shook his head as he started to move away from Heather.<br/>Heather looked at him as he stood next to the bed, his back facing her. "Are you okay, Master?"<br/>Nick nodded softly. "I'm going to shower and get myself clean, you can do so after me." He didn't look at her as he walked towards the bathroom leaving Heather on their bed.<br/>Heather sank back into the pillows as her mind went through everything that just had happened.<br/>This wasn't a session, her Master made love to her. That was something that they both agreed on would never happen, but it did and it was amazing. Heather smiled happily as she heard him take a shower. Suddenly an idea popped into her head as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.<br/>She saw her Master cleaning himself thoroughly. As if he had to rub something dirty off of him.</p>
<p>Heather didn't know if her Master would accept it but she walked into the shower and grabbed another sponge. Nick was facing the wall letting the water run over his face when all of a sudden he felt a soft sponge on his back. He jumped up a bit which made Heather back away.<br/>Nick turned seeing her looking down. "I'm sorry Master, I just…." <br/>"No, Heather, it's okay. Come here." He pulled her softly to him as the warm water hit both of them. Her hand still held the sponge as he pulled it up and placed it onto his chest, making Heather look up. He smiled softly as he started to move her hand and let go. Heather kept rubbing his chest softly with the sponge.<br/>"How are you feeling?" He asked her as he enjoyed the softness of the sponge.<br/>She looked into his eyes as she smiled softly. "Happy, Sir." Nick nodded. "Good." He pulled her into a loving hug as the water kept running over their bodies. He kissed her head as he closed his eyes.<br/>He needed to figure this out. It couldn't be both of them. He needed to make a choice and it would be a tough one because somebody was going to get hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun hit her eyes as Kimm started to blink, keeping her hand in front of her eyes as she saw a thin stripe of sunlight peeking through the curtains. She groaned softly as she looked at her alarm clock. It was 8:30am, She turned slowly not wanting to wake Jillian but to her surprise Jillian’s side was empty.<br/>Kimm sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she pushed the blankets off her and stood up. She grabbed her robe and put it on as she scratched her head. Maybe Jillian was already downstairs making one of her delicious breakfasts. <br/>Kimm smiled thinking about it, feeling her stomach grumble. But as she came downstairs there was no sign of Jillian anywhere. Kimm walked to the kitchen as she saw a piece of paper on the counter. It was a message from Jillian.</p>
<p>My Mistress,</p>
<p>I’ve thought about this a lot and I decided to take some time for myself. You are so busy with Mr. Carter right now that I feel like I’m just not important enough. Please do know that I love you, I always will but I just need some distance. I’ll be in touch soon.</p>
<p>All my love,<br/>Jillian</p>
<p>Kimm stared at the note for a long time. Was Jillian leaving her? No, she would be in touch soon. A panicky feeling took over and Kimm ran back upstairs and into her bedroom. She picked up her phone and went straight to Jillian’s number.<br/>Kimm started to breath nervously, this is not what she wanted. And Jillian would always be more important to her than any other man. “Come on, pick up!” As she paced back and forth through her bedroom. She bit her nail as she finally heard a familiar voice.<br/>“Hello?” <br/>“Jillian! Jillian where are you!? What do you mean you have to take some time for yourself..you can’t just leave me! You should’ve told me!” <br/>Jillian sighed softly. “I’m sorry Mistress, I just didn’t know what to do. I don’t know if this is going to work.” <br/>Kimm opened her mouth but shut it back as she knew her sub was right. It was too complicated. Nick just had gotten his sub back and the last couple of days he didn’t even took the time to message Kimm back. <br/>Kimm rubbed her temple as she closed her eyes. “Jillian, look...I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I..I want you back here with me. Please.”<br/>Jillian closed her eyes as she saw her Mistress in front of her. She wanted to go back so badly but her Mistress had to figure it out. Jillian wanted to know where her place was.<br/>“Mistress...I’ll talk to you soon. I need time to think and you do too.” Before Kimm could answer she heard the click on the other end as Jillian disconnected.<br/>Kimm stared into nothing, still holding her phone. Had she been blind all this time? <br/>She sighed as she knew there was only one way to find out, she had to talk to Nick.</p>
<p>The last couple of days things between Nick and Heather became more at ease and he started to feel normal again. Still, the fact that he didn’t contacted Kimm still bothered him but he wanted the time with his sub.<br/>He had to figure out his feelings for her and soon he had to face Kimm about them.<br/>A soft groan was heard next to him as Nick looked beside him. Heather snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the softness of the bed and her warm body against his.<br/>He smiled softly as he stroked her hair. He had felt amazing when he first met Kimm and the time they had spent together was great. Sure, he still had deep feelings for her but his feelings for Heather were growing each day.<br/>He never had known how much he loved her until she ran away from him that day, leaving him all alone. And now she was back with him.<br/>He sighed softly, knowing this relationship between him and Kimm would fall down eventually maybe not right away but in time. It was too complicated having both their subs and themselves together. He looked up at the ceiling as tears started to burn.<br/>He already knew what he had to do but was he really ready to do it? A tear fell down his cheek thinking about all these past few weeks spending with Kimm.<br/>She helped him get back up again and for that he was forever grateful but they couldn’t go on like this, going back and forth. </p>
<p>Heather opened her eyes smiling happily. She felt the warmth of her Master as he held her in his arms. Nick noticed Heather waking up as he quickly wiped away his tears.<br/>"Good morning." He kissed her head softly. Heather looked up as she saw him smile softly at her. He stroked her hair and rubbed her cheek.<br/>"Morning, Master." Heather answered as she pulled the blankets a little further over her naked body. "How did you sleep?" Heather nodded softly. "Good Sir, and you?"<br/>Nick sighed softly. "Not that well." Heather snuggled back down onto his chest. "I'm sorry to hear that Master, anything I can do?"<br/>He kept stroking her hair. "No, I have to figure this out for myself." <br/>Heather didn't know what he meant. "Figure what out, Sir?" Nick kept quiet for a minute, debating on telling her. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."<br/>Heather nodded softly. "Okay, Master." He wrapped his arms tighter around her as he closed his eyes again.</p>
<p>Kimm looked at her phone and bit her lip. Why did it feel so awkward wanting to call Nick?<br/>She sighed as she went through her contact list finding Nick's number. She had to see him, she had to talk to him. Holding her breath as she pushed on Nick's name.</p>
<p>The ringing of his phone pulled Nick back out of his sleep. He turned and groaned as he grabbed his phone. "Yes?" Kimm jumped up hearing his voice. "Nick?"<br/>Nick blinked as he sat up. "Kimm…."<br/>"Haven't spoken to you for a while, I was wondering if everything's okay…" Kimm answered.<br/>Nick ran his fingers through his hair as he looked back down at Heather. She was asleep. He gently got out of bed and walked to the guest bedroom, giving himself some privacy.<br/>"I..uhm..no...everything is alright. Heather has settled down and it's finally peaceful again."<br/>Kimm swallowed. "Mmhmm, I'm glad to hear that."<br/>Silence fell between them as Nick was trying to figure out what to say to her. Kimm finally broke the silence.<br/>"I miss you…." Nick closed his eyes, he'd missed her too. But if he got intimate with her again then he would drag himself deeper into the chaos that he was going to cause. "Kimm, can I see you today? I need to talk to you." <br/>He didn't say he missed her too, something was wrong. Ever since Heather returned. Kimm swallowed hard as she felt a slight panic creeping up. "Yes, sure...where do you want to meet?" She answered him.<br/>"Let's go to that café downtown. The one you love so much." Kimm nodded softly. "Okay...in about two hours?" <br/>"Yeah, that's fine." Nick leaned his elbows onto his legs as he felt his stomach turn, feeling how awkward this conversation was going. <br/>"Okay, I'll see you then." Kimm's voice sounded soft, almost apologetic. "See you then….bye."<br/>Kimm said goodbye and hung up as tears started to fall.<br/>He had never been this cold towards her and she feared facing him in two hours, not wanting to hear what he had to say.</p>
<p>Nick sighed as he hung his head. Tears started to fall. He'd never meant to hurt her and he was going to today. He threw his phone onto the bed as he sobbed. Why did this happen? He fell in love with her the moment he saw her in that elevator. The sex between them was something he had never experienced before, she had made him turn submissive again. She had made him feel good and happy.<br/>And then there was his sub. Every time he was with her it felt like home, the warmth and love he felt when he was with her was overwhelming.<br/>He turned around and let himself fall onto the bed as his fists started to attack the mattress.<br/>He screamed into the sheets as he cried. He felt his heart tear apart knowing he was going to break Kimm's heart.<br/>After laying there for a few minutes he tried to calm himself down. He needed to take a shower and get some breakfast, he couldn't do this on an empty stomach.<br/>He stood up as he rubbed his eyes. He sighed and walked over to the bathroom and took off his boxer briefs.<br/>As he turned on the water he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshed from the crying and his cheeks were red. He wanted to get clean and get ready for his conversation with Kimm. </p>
<p>Kimm undressed herself in a daze, stepping into the shower and turning the water on. She looked at the tiled wall in front of her as the water ran down her body. She had a gut feeling this day was going to be the day Nick was going to say goodbye to her. Closing her eyes as she felt tears started to burn again. <br/>She cleaned herself trying to focus on something else but her mind wouldn't let it go. As she rinsed herself off she decided to make a last good appearance, so he would see what he was saying goodbye to.<br/>She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, walked over to her closet and picked out a figure hugging dress.<br/>It had a deep v neck and it would accentuate her curves perfectly. She sighed but smiled softly as she grabbed her lace underwear and put it on. If he was going to say goodbye to her she wanted to spend one more night with him, feeling his naked body against hers. <br/>After putting on her dress she carefully put on her make up and did her hair. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.<br/>Why was this happening? Didn't she deserve to be happy? To find someone to spend the rest of her life with? Because Nick felt like that. He was everything she wanted in a man.<br/>She sighed feeling her heart sink. It was going to be hard but she needed to let him know how much he meant to her, convince him not to say goodbye to her. She looked at the clock, just an hour left til she would see him again.</p>
<p>Nick dried himself off and walked back to the bedroom. As he entered he saw Heather laying on her side, looking at him. He smiled softly at her as he grabbed some clean boxers and socks.<br/>"Master?"<br/>Nick turned his head as he sat on the bed putting on his socks. "Yes, Heather?"<br/>She smiled softly. "Are you going somewhere? It's still early…" Nick nodded softly as he stood up to get his jeans. "Yes, I need to talk to Kimm. I haven't seen her in a while."<br/>Heather felt a small sting in her stomach. "Okay." She nodded as she sank back into the pillows.<br/>"I don't know for how long I'll be gone though, so don't worry about me." He looked at her as he grabbed his white shirt, pulling it on. He buttoned it up halfway, showing some skin. He straightened his collar out and walked back to the bathroom as he did his hair.<br/>His eyes were back to normal again as he sighed softly, putting on some cologne. He leaned onto the sink looking at himself. He was ready to see her.</p>
<p>The last hour had dragged for Kimm but she finally made it to the cafe. She went inside but didn’t see Nick yet. She decided to take a seat as she looked at her watch. He could be here any minute. All kind of feelings were flowing through her body, she was excited to see him again even if he had bad news. She was nervous not knowing how or what he was going to tell her. She took off her coat and sat her purse beside her, grabbing her makeup mirror to see if she still looked okay. <br/>The small bell above the door started to ring which made Kimm look up from her mirror. She held her breath as she saw him standing there. He looked amazing as he took off his leather jacket revealing a white buttoned shirt which he had left half unbuttoned, showing some skin. His jeans hugged his legs and ass perfectly. <br/>His eyes met hers as he started to walk over to her table. Kimm put away her mirror as she stood up looking into his eyes.<br/>He swallowed as his hand stroked her cheek softly. “Hi….” Kimm closed her eyes feeling the soft touch. She opened her eyes again seeing Nick smiling softly at her. “I’m glad you’re here.” He leaned forward as he kissed her cheek gently, taking in her scent.<br/>Kimm smiled feeling the kiss. “I’m happy to see you again, I’ve missed you.” <br/>He looked at her, hiding his feelings. He was blown away by the way she looked, being more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.The dress she wore hugged her in all the right places, places where he had left marks on her skin when they made love.<br/>He sighed softly as he sat down, Kimm doing the same.</p>
<p>“Would you like something to drink?” Kimm asked as she looked at him trying to get her nerves under control. He nodded softly. “Yes, that would be nice. I would like a coffee please.” Kimm stood up as she walked to the counter ordering coffee for both of them.<br/>Nick sighed. How was he going to tell her? He still loved her so much besides the fact she looked amazing. The bulge in his pants was telling him something as he tried to get rid of his thoughts.<br/>Kimm walked back and sat down again. “So, how have you been these past few days? I was starting to think you’d forgotten about me.” Kimm smiled softly.<br/>Nick smiled back. There was a truth in there somewhere, he did forget about her when he was making love to Heather. He shook his head.<br/>“How can I forget you…?” He looked into her blue eyes as he bit the inside of his lip, trying to figure out the words.<br/>Kimm placed her hand over his. “Nick…..just tell me what you want to say. I know there’s something going on, I can see your struggle.” <br/>Nick swallowed and sighed softly, interrupted by the barista putting down there coffee. Kimm smiled up at her thanking her as she looked back at him.</p>
<p>“Kimm, I……” He rubbed his neck with his hand as he looked down. Kimm kept looking at him, bracing herself.<br/>“I don’t know how to put this, I’ve been struggling with words these past few days. I don’t want to hurt you.” Kimm swallowed. “Hurt me? In what way?” <br/>Nick looked back up seeing her worried eyes. “I….I don’t want to break your heart…” <br/>Kimm felt her stomach turn. “Are you? Are you going to break my heart?” She asked him not wanting to hear it.<br/>He nodded softly as tears burned behind his eyes, his voice turned soft and fragile. “I am….and I’m so sorry..” A tear fell on his cheek as he leaned onto the table covering his face.<br/>Kimm stared at him. “Are you ending what we have? Are you saying goodbye?” Kimm’s voice trembled as she felt her own tears prick.<br/>Nick nodded as he forced himself to look at her. Tears rolled down Kimm’s cheeks as she stared at him. She had a feeling this was going to happen but she didn’t knew it would hit her that hard. “May I ask why? Did I do something wrong?” <br/>Nick shook his head taking her hands into his. “No my love, you haven’t done anything wrong. You’ve been amazing and I will always love you but…” He stopped wanting to let her speak.<br/>“But what Nick?” Kimm wiped her tears away.<br/>Nick sighed again. “I never knew I could love my sub the way I do. When she left me my world crashed down and I felt so empty. You were there to help me and you’ve been amazing. Don’t get me wrong, our time together I will cherish forever but it’s not going to work between us. We both have our subs to think of and then there’s us, it’s too complicated Kimm.” <br/>Kimm stayed quiet processing what he was saying. “So, you’re in love with Heather?” She asked him softly.<br/>“Yes….I am.” <br/>Kimm nodded softly. “I see…” She grabbed her coffee and sipped it, wanting something to keep her mind off what he just told her.<br/>Nick looked at her, he could almost hear her heart break. “I’m so sorry….I’m just as heartbroken as you are...I wish it was different.” <br/>Kimm looked at him smiling softly. “I do too Nick….I just…” Nick leaned forward. “What?” <br/>She sighed softly. “I just want to spend one more night with you, now that we’re saying goodbye.” <br/>Nick stared at her as he finally nodded softly. They could say goodbye properly, he owed her that. He had already broken her heart, he didn’t want to send her away like she was nothing.</p>
<p>He finished his coffee as he stood up putting on his jacket, offering her his hand. Kimm looked up at him. “Come on babygirl.” Kimm put her coffee down and got her coat and purse as she took his hand. Nick walked her to his car, opening the car door for her as she got in. He walked over to his side and sat beside her. “Don’t worry, we’ll get your car tomorrow.” <br/>He smiled softly at her as he grabbed her hand like he had done the past few weeks when they were together in the car. Kimm smiled softly as she felt tears pricking behind her eyes again, she swallowed as she looked out of the window. Nick turned the car and drove off to his mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin's phone rang beside him but he wasn't going to take it. He was preparing for another session with a new sub. "Sara!! Could you get that for me please?" Sara hurried into the dungeon as she picked up the phone and answered it. "Richardson residence, how may I help you?"<br/>Sara's voice echoed in the car as Nick had her on speaker. "Sara, is your Master there, I need to speak to him." Sara turned and faced her Master. "It's Mr. Carter, Sir."<br/>Kevin frowned as he let go of the other sub. "I'll be right back, little girl." The woman nodded softly.<br/>He took the phone from Sara. "Nick, everything okay?" <br/>"Yeah, but I need a favor." Kevin moved down the hallway so he could look out of the window. "Sure, what's up?" He answered as he followed the birds that were chasing each other outside.</p>
<p>"Could you take Heather for just the night? I need to…." He looked at Kimm knowing he had to put his words carefully. "I have some important things to take care of and I need the house to myself."<br/>Kevin nodded. "Yes, of course. Do I need to pick her up or.. ?" <br/>"Yes, like right now if that's possible. I don't want her to be there when I get home." Kevin nodded. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be on my way."<br/>"Thanks Kevin." Kevin smiled. "No problem, you know that."<br/>They said goodbye as Nick looked at Kimm. "Don't you need to call Jillian?" Kimm shook her head. "No, she left me to think about things. I don't think she'll be back tomorrow."<br/>Nick didn't want to go deeper into it so he nodded softly. "Okay." <br/>He focused back onto the road as they headed for the mansion.</p>
<p>Kevin went back to his new sub. "I'm sorry but we'll have to reschedule. I have an emergency."<br/>The woman looked at him nodding softly. "Sorry to hear that, Sir. I hope everything's okay?"<br/>Kevin reassured her. "Yes, it's fine. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."<br/>And with that he walked out of the dungeon to his bedroom to get changed and pick up Heather.</p>
<p>Heather sat in the kitchen sipping from her tea as she heard a car coming up the driveway. She smiled softly as she knew her Master would be coming home but looked surprised as she heard the doorbell ring. <br/>As she walked to the front door she could see the car outside wasn’t her Master’s car. She opened the door and looked into a pair of green eyes and a friendly smile.<br/>“Hello Heather.” Kevin smiled as he saw the surprise on Heather’s face.<br/>“Oh, Mr. Richardson, I’m sorry but Master’s not here.<br/>Kevin chuckled. “I’m not here to see him, I’m here for you.” Heather frowned. “For me?”<br/>“Yes.” Kevin answered. “Nick has asked me to pick you up because he has some business to take care of and he needed the house to himself.” Heather looked at him. That was odd but she nodded softly. “Okay, so...I need to come with you Sir?’<br/>Kevin nodded and smiled. “Yes, I’m taking you with me and you can see Sara. She’ll be thrilled seeing you again.” <br/>Heather smiled thinking of Sara. “I’ve kind of missed her, Sir.” <br/>Kevin held out his arm. “I know you have, come on, let’s go.” Heather smiled and nodded as she walked out of the house, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>The sun had disappeared and clouds were starting to build up as the first drops of rain hit the windshield. Kimm looked out of the car window as the rain started to fall, leaving their trail.<br/>Nick looked at her seeing her go into her own little world. He knew this was going to be the last day and night they would spend together. His heart was hurting but this was the right thing to do. He softly placed a hand on hers, rubbing it gently with his thumb.<br/>Kimm turned her head as she looked at him, she smiled softly as she intertwined her fingers with his looking down on their hands. She loved it when he did this. Made her feel so connected to him.<br/>She sighed softly because this would probably be the last time they would be sitting like this, together.<br/>Nick drove up to his house as he parked the car and got out. He walked over to Kimm's side, opening the door as he offered her his hand.<br/>"Let's get inside quick, it's starting to pour." Kimm stepped out as Nick closed the car door behind her and locking it, taking off his jacket and holding it above their heads as they rushed to the front door.<br/>Nick opened it and let her go in first, taking his jacket down. He closed the door and listened, no sign of Heather. Nick smiled softly, he needed to really thank Kevin.</p>
<p>Kimm turned to face Nick. He looked at her as water dripped off his jacket. He moved closer to her as he touched her cheek, looking into her eyes.<br/>The jacket fell to the floor as he cupped her cheeks with both hands, gently stroking them with his thumbs. He sighed softly. "This was something I never wanted. It just overwhelmed me completely and it's breaking my heart Kimm. You have to believe me."<br/>Kimm nodded softly. "I know it does, and I wish it was different." Her voice cracked as a tear rolled down her cheek.<br/>Nick softly wiped her tear away. "I will always love you…" He pressed his lips against hers as Kimm wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close.<br/>He kissed her lovingly and pulled away. For a minute they stood there in silence, looking into each others eyes. Nick finally scooped her up and carried her upstairs to the guest bedroom, he didn't want to go into his because of Heather's belongings being there.<br/>He laid her down gently and kissed her softly.<br/>This wasn't going to be quick and hard. This needed to be soft, long and loving, taking every inch in of her and her body.</p>
<p>He pulled away looking into her eyes, his fingers going through her soft hair. Kimm looked back at him, taking in his face. His blonde hair she loved so much, his perfectly shaped eyebrows, his ocean blue eyes she got lost in every time he looked at her. His nose, his pink lips that could turn her into a puddle.<br/>She reached out, trailing his face with her fingers. Nick looked back, he loved her so damn much. Wasn't there any other way?<br/>He knew the answer as he moved next to her, still looking into her eyes.<br/>"Nick…?" Kimm asked, a slight tremble was heard in her voice. Nick stroked her cheek. "Yes, my love…"<br/>Kimm swallowed hearing him call her that. "Does this mean you will never want to see me again, not even as friends?"<br/>Nick looked at her lovingly. "Oh baby girl, of course not….I would love to see you again….in time. We need to distance ourselves first. If we see each other again too soon, I know it will be to painful. For both of us…" <br/>She nodded softly, knowing he was right.<br/>He leaned down as he kissed her softly, his hand sliding down her side, landing on her hip. Kimm kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. She wanted to feel his body, his warmth, his love.<br/>Nick sighed as his hand slid under her dress, touching her bare skin again. It made her shiver. <br/>His fingers grazed upwards pushing her dress farther up as he found her bra, pushing it up and cupping her breast. He loved the feel of her soft breast and her nipple getting hard.<br/>Kimm moaned softly, letting him do the things he wanted to do to her. This would be their last time together and she wanted to make it last as long as she could.</p>
<p>Nick pulled her dress up. "Sit up baby girl." Kimm sat up holding her arms up for him. He unzipped her dress, pulling it off of her and did the same with her bra as he cupped her breasts gently. "God, you're so damn beautiful…"<br/>Kimm smiled softly as she stroked his cheek, looking into his eyes.<br/>"We...we don't have to end this Nick...We can still make it work…"<br/>Nick looked back as Kimm saw a slight hesitation in his eyes before he shook his head. "No...we can't Kimm…"<br/>Kimm swallowed, knowing he meant it. She pulled him close as she kissed him passionately, her hands grabbing his shirt and pulling it off of him. <br/>Nick pushed her down, his fingers curled around her thong, pulling it down and off. He looked back at her as her beauty struck him again. Kimm laid there naked, looking into his eyes.<br/>"Missed me?" She smiled softly as she saw him battling his internal battle. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again as he started to take off his socks, pants and boxer briefs. His cock sprung out proud as he turned back to her.<br/>"Yes...I've missed you. Everything about you, Kimm." <br/>He crawled on top of her as Kimm automatically spread her legs. His face was inches away from hers as he drowned into her blue eyes. Kimm felt his cock between them. It felt warm and hard. She wanted him inside of her.<br/>"Nick...please.." She arched up a bit making Nick shift a little and getting in front of her entrance. He gently slid inside of her, groaning loudly as he felt her warmth wrapped around him once more.<br/>"Fuck….baby girl…." He planted his lips onto hers as he started to move. <br/>Kimm kissed back loving the feel of him inside of her again, even though it was for the last time.<br/>She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, making him go deeper.<br/>"Fuck Nick...I want you so badly. I love you so much…." She felt tears pricking behind her eyes as she kept them closed.</p>
<p>Nick closed his eyes as he buried his face into her neck. "I love you too…" He kissed her neck gently as they moved together. <br/>They felt the heartache, the grief. Their movements were slow as they didn't want it to end. <br/>"Just promise me you won't disappear entirely. I still want you in my life...I don't care how.." Kimm whispered as she felt her walls clinging to his cock.<br/>Nick groaned. "Of course baby girl. I will stay in your life...just not like you wanted." Kimm clenched her teeth together, hurt by his answer.<br/>Nick trailed his kisses down to her breasts as he picked up his pace. Kimm groaned, loving the way he would play with her nipples.<br/>"Fuck Nick….!" Her hand grabbed his hair and tugged it.<br/>He thrusted harder as he started to feel how wet she was. "Baby girl...I can't hold much longer.." Nick buried himself against her as his high hit. He groaned loudly as tears ran down his face. "FUCK...KIMM!!!"<br/>Kimm wrapped herself around him as her high hit her as well. "Oh God! NICK!!!" Tears were falling down from her eyes feeling the rush of her high run through her.<br/>Nick slowed down as they eased into their highs, both crying softly and not letting each other go. Nick had his face still buried in her neck as he slipped out of her.<br/>She could feel his warm tears as she stroked his hair lovingly, trying to stop her own. Nick pulled away looking into her eyes, smiling softly as he wiped her tears with his thumb.<br/>Kimm smiled up at him as they both stayed quiet looking at each other.<br/>Finally Nick leaned back down kissing her softly. Kimm could taste the saltiness of his dried tears on his lips as they kissed.<br/>He got next to her as he pulled her over him, still kissing and loving her soft lips. He pulled away to catch his breath as he pushed her hair behind her ear. "You're such an amazing woman, I've never met someone like you before."</p>
<p>Kimm swallowed. "Nick...please don't. We can't be, just like you said. Don't make it any harder than it already is."<br/>Nick looked at her knowing she was right. "I'm sorry, I just…." He looked down as his mind went into overdrive. Could he really let her go? This woman that had made him so happy? His mind wandered to Heather as Kimm's voice echoed in his head.<br/>"Nick...you've made your choice. Your heart belongs to Heather, not me."<br/>His eyes went up again, looking into the beautiful blues above him as he nodded.<br/>His voice went soft. "I know….but you will always have a place in my heart. I will be there for you no matter what, even though we can't be lovers."<br/>Kimm put a finger onto his lips. "Ssshh, I know you will. Stop explaining yourself, I know you will." Nick kissed her finger softly as he pulled her closer, looking into her eyes. He wrapped his lips around her finger and started to suck it gently.<br/>Kimm smiled playfully as she pushed herself against him. He turned her on so much.<br/>"What are you doing, Sir?" She asked, seeing Nick's eyes light up. He pulled off her finger. "Making my little girl feel good. Or doesn't she like it?" His hand went up into her hair tugging it.<br/>Kimm groaned softly, knowing where this was going. "Yes Sir, she likes it a lot."</p>
<p>"Good." He let go of her hair and pushed her slowly off of him. As he stood up Kimm took in his toned, naked body. His strong, tattooed arms, the lines of his back, the roundness of his ass. He turned around catching her looking at him.<br/>"Like what you see little girl?" He smirked as her eyes went down seeing her blush.<br/>He pushed her head back up with his fingers. "Come on baby girl, let's get ourselves cleaned." He held his hand in front of her as a soft expression fell onto his face. <br/>Kimm grabbed his hand as he pulled her off the bed, taking her with him to the bathroom.<br/>He turned on the shower and checked the temperature before leading Kimm under the water. She sighed softly as it hit her body.<br/>Nick grabbed a soft sponge and some shower gel, putting a decent amount onto the sponge. He sat the bottle down and softly put the sponge on her skin, gently spreading the shower gel onto her arms.<br/>Kimm looked up into his eyes. There was nothing but love in them as he cared for her. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as Nick planted small kisses onto her face.<br/>"Thank you, Nick." Nick kept kissing her face. "For what love?" She opened her eyes looking at him. "For having me in your life, even if it was for a bit."<br/>Nick smiled softly. His heart broke again seeing her like that.<br/>He kissed her softly as the sponge reached her back. "You're welcome love, they were the best weeks of my life."<br/>Kimm wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly as Nick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. <br/>Steam was filling the bathroom as they stood there making out, not wanting to let go of each other. <br/>Finally, Nick pulled away as he felt Kimm shiver. The water had turned cold and she had buried herself against him to stay warm.</p>
<p>“Baby girl, let’s get ourselves dried off and we can order some food.” He whispered softly into her ear as he kissed her cheek. Kimm nodded and let Nick turn off the water.<br/>They stepped out of the shower as Nick grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around her. They dried themselves off and walked back to the bedroom where their clothes were still laying scattered onto the floor. Kimm got her underwear and started to dress herself as Nick sat on the bed looking at her.<br/>“That’s kind of a reversed striptease you’re doing there baby.” Kimm looked at him smiling as she shook her head. “Well, take a good look because this will be the last time you’ll see me naked.”<br/>Nick stood up and put on his boxer briefs, moving over to her as he pulled her close. “Oh, is it now? I thought you said you were going to stay the night?” <br/>Kimm looked at him and swallowed. “Yes….I did...but…” Nick put a finger on her lips. “Shhhh. Just make it last while we still can.” He smiled softly kissing her as he handed her her dress.<br/>Kimm smiled and put on her dress. Nick had dressed himself as well and took her hand. “Come on, let’s order some food and we can watch a movie together.” She walked with him, determined to enjoy the rest of the time she was going to have with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had ended a lot sooner than they wanted and after making love for one last time Kimm snuggled up against Nick’s warm body. Enjoying his warmth around her.<br/>Nick stroked her arm softly and kissed her head. They both stayed quiet, each with their own thoughts. The air felled think but Kimm tried to ignore it as she wanted to take in these last few hours she could spend with the man she loved so much.<br/>Nick felt his eyes getting heavy. “Baby girl?”<br/>Kimm shifted a bit looking up at him. “Yes?” He smiled at her looking into her eyes. “I’m getting kinda sleepy. We should sleep.” Kimm smiled softly. “But I don’t want to.” <br/>Nick chuckled softly. “Me either but otherwise we’ll be too tired to say goodbye tomorrow.” His eyes turned a bit said saying those words.<br/>Kimm nodded softly. “I guess you’re right.” She sat up and pulled the blankets over them as she snuggled back down against Nick’s naked body. He held her tight as he closed his eyes.<br/>Kimm felt herself getting heavy as she peacefully drifted off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather looked out the window seeing the bright shine of the moon. It was quiet in Kevin’s mansion but she didn’t mind. She felt good being back and seeing Sara again. She wondered why her Master wanted her out of the house.<br/>It must’ve been really important because she was never told to leave the house. She looked sideways as she heard footsteps approaching.<br/>Kevin smiled seeing her sitting in the window sill. “Aren’t you going to sleep sweetheart?” He asked as he sat next to her.<br/>Heather smiled softly looking back out of the window. “I can’t sleep.” <br/>Kevin put a hand on her arm. “Anything I can do?” A soft shock went through her body as she looked at him. “N-no, no I’ll go to bed in a minute.” Kevin nodded softly as he got up, standing behind her and kissing her head. “Goodnight then.”<br/>Heather smiled softly feeling the kiss. “Goodnight, Sir.” And with that Kevin walked upstairs looking back at the woman in the window sill.<br/>He didn’t know why Nick wanted her out of the house but he prayed that it hadn’t to do anything with her. He sighed softly as he went to bed, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door of her house flew open as Jillian pushed her suitcase into the hallway. She listened, not being surprised at all that no one was home. She sighed softly as she took off her coat and walked towards the living room, leaving her suitcase behind.<br/>She softly sat down onto the couch and looked around.<br/>It was too quiet without her Mistress there. Maybe she should call her but she pushed back that idea real quickly as she looked at the time.<br/>Her Mistress would probably be asleep by now, next to Mr. Carter. She sighed again as she stood up, taking the suitcase with her upstairs. A good sleep should clear her mind before facing her Mistress again tomorrow. She undressed herself and crawled into the large bed, quickly drifting off into a deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick’s eyes opened softly as he looked at the alarm clock. He moaned and looked down at the woman he still had in his arms. She was breathing softly and looked so peaceful. He felt happy even though he knew he had to let her go.<br/>He stroked her hair and cheek making Kimm shift a little. She opened her eyes as she looked straight into his. “Morning…” She whispered softly as she snuggled against him.<br/>“Morning love.” He kissed her head. “Time to get up, I need to take you to town after breakfast. Your car is still there remember?” <br/>Kimm whimpered softly. “Shit, I forgot all about that. But you don’t have to take me, I can get a taxi.” Nick chuckled. “No, absolutely not, I’m taking you.” <br/>Kimm nodded smiling softly. “Any chance to get a shower together and have some breakfast before I go?” <br/>Nick softly stroked her arm. “Of course baby girl, I can’t let you leave with an empty stomach.” <br/>She looked up and kissed him softly. Nick pulled her closer as he kissed her back, he loved her lips. Kimm wrapped herself around him as they made out. She finally pulled away panting softly. “Let’s get that shower so we can cool off.” Nick grinned and nodded.<br/>“Okay love, let’s go.” <br/>Kimm unwrapped herself and pushed the blankets off of them. She stood up and looked at Nick, who was staring at her. “Are you coming?” She asked as she saw Nick smiling at her. “Yeah, in a minute. Taking in all the beauty before me.” <br/>Kimm blushed and shook her head. “Stop it Nick, come on let’s go shower.” <br/>Nick chuckled as he got up and took her hand, leading her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower as he let Kimm step in first.</p>
<p>Kimm sighed feeling the warm water on her body. “Feels so good.” Nick got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Good, I’m glad. Just relax.” He kissed her neck softly.<br/>“I’m going to miss this…” Kimm whispered as she enjoyed the butterfly kisses Nick was planting on her neck. “So will I baby girl.” <br/>He took the sponge and started to move it over her shoulders. “Just let me take care of you for one last time.” Kimm nodded softly as she closed her eyes feeling the soft sponge going over her body, the warm water and the butterfly kisses he was giving her.<br/>She felt nothing but love for this man and yet it wasn’t meant to be. She pushed away her thoughts and enjoyed everything Nick did to her.<br/>As Nick ended at the bottom of her feet he looked up, knowing this was the last time seeing her under his shower. The next time, Heather would be under there.<br/>Suddenly his stomach tied into knots and he felt sick. Kimm opened her eyes and looked down seeing Nick sitting on the floor. “Nick, are you okay?” She kneeled next to him as the water flowed over them.<br/>He looked at her with tears in his eyes. “Yes, I’ll be okay. It’s just hitting me hard right now.”<br/>Kimm smiled softly stroking his cheek. “I’m sorry love, it’s going to be a bit rough but the pain will ease in time and I’m not going to disappear forever. I’ll be there when you think the time is right to see me again.” <br/>He nodded and sighed. Kimm held out her hand. “Come on, let’s get up and dry ourselves off. I’m hungry.” <br/>Nick took her hand as she helped him up, turning off the shower. They stepped out and dried themselves. After getting dressed they walked downstairs into the kitchen.<br/>“God, I’m so hungry!” Kimm smiled as she saw Nick getting eggs out of the fridge. “Want some bacon?” He asked her as he placed a pan onto the stove.<br/>Kimm nodded. “Yes please, shall I make some toast?” Nick smiled at her. “That would be nice.” <br/>They both found their own way in the kitchen as they prepared breakfast. Kimm took the plates and put them on the table together with some glasses and cutlery. <br/>She got out the orange juice and made some tea as Nick filled their plates. “Oh, that smells amazing..” Kimm smiled at him as he kissed her nose. “Go and sit down, I’ll be with you in a minute.” Nick walked out of the kitchen into the living room as he picked up the phone.</p>
<p>“Richardson.” The voice said on the other end. “Hey Kevin, it’s me.” <br/>Kevin smiled hearing his brother on the other end. “Nick, how’s everything going?” <br/>“It’s going fine thank you. Look, I’m going to take Kimm back to town in an hour so after that can I  pick up Heather?” <br/>Kevin nodded. “Yeah sure, you two still okay?” Nick stayed quiet for too long and Kevin knew what was going on. He sighed softly. “I’m sorry bud.”<br/>“No, don’t be Kevin. I’m still going to see her, but just not in that way.” <br/>“Okay, I’ll see you in an hour then.” <br/>Nick said goodbye and put down the phone as he headed back to the kitchen where Kimm had already started on her breakfast. She smiled as he sat down.<br/>“Everything okay?” Nick nodded. “Yes, everything is fine.” He smiled as he took her hand, kissing it. “Let’s enjoy our breakfast.” <br/>Kimm smiled back as she took another bite of her toast. <br/>She was going to miss the mornings out of everything. They were always so peaceful. <br/>They finished their breakfast as Kimm helped Nick clean the table and put everything away.<br/>She leaned against the counter looking at the clock on the opposite wall. She sighed softly as she knew it was time to go.</p>
<p>Nick moved over to her seeing the sad look on her face. He pulled her against him as he brushed his lips against hers, “Please don’t be sad. I know how you’re feeling.” He kissed her softly. He looked into her eyes as he took a deep sigh. <br/>“I will never forget this. These past few weeks. They’re so special to me.” Kimm nodded softly. “Neither will I.” <br/>She crawled into his arms as Nick held her tight. He kissed her head as he inhaled her scent. “I need to take you to town baby girl.” <br/>Kimm nodded, still leaning against him, not wanting to let go. “I know…” She pulled back and kissed him lovingly. He smiled as he stroked her cheek. “Come on, let’s go.” <br/>He let go of her as Kimm went to get her purse and her coat. “Do you have your car keys?” Nick asked as Kimm nodded. “Yes, they’re in my purse.” <br/>He opened the front door. “Okay.” Together they walked to his car and stepped in as Kimm’s heart started to sink. She swallowed and looked out the window not wanting Nick to see her tears. Nick started the car and drove to town as his thoughts were going everywhere. They stayed silent the entire time not knowing what to say to each other.<br/>As Nick approached the street where Kimm’s car was parked he looked at her. “I guess this is it then.” Kimm wiped away a tear as she looked at him, attempting to smile. “I guess so.” <br/>Nick leaned over and kissed her cupping her face with one hand. Kimm kissed back passionately as tears streamed down her face.<br/>Nick felt his own tears prick as he pulled away. “I love you Kimm, I always will.” Kimm nodded as she wiped away her tears. “So will I.” She opened the passengers door and looked at him. “Goodbye Nick, thank you...for everything.” Nick smiled softly as he saw her get up closing the passengers door behind her. Nick gritted his teeth as his heart raced. He saw her getting into her own car and he made a decision.<br/>He got out of his own car and ran towards Kimm’s car as he pulled the door open. “Nick?! What are you doing?” Kimm asked as she didn’t expect him to come back.<br/>Nick leaned against the car as tears streamed down his face. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this….I can’t let you go...I need you here with me!” His knees buckled as he kneeled down onto the concrete crying uncontrollably.<br/>Kimm looked at him with wide eyes. The man she loved so much was kneeled in front of her expressing his feelings for her. “Please, Nick get up..” She got out of the car as she helped him up. She made him lean against the car as she looked at him.<br/>“I thought you had made your mind up. And what about Heather? You told me you loved her..” <br/>He looked up at her, his eyes red from the tears. “I do love her.” Kimm shook her head. “No, you can’t do this Nick. You’ve made your choice and now you must stick to it. It’s not going to work between us, with Heather and Jillian being there. Go and pick up Heather!.” </p>
<p>Kimm got back into her car as Nick was still leaning against it. She started the car and drove off as Nick stumbled onto the pavement. He saw the car turn the corner as he started crying again, he had lost her for good.<br/>Kimm bawled her eyes out as she drove off. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. If it wasn’t for Heather and Jillian they would be together.<br/>After a few minutes she parked her car to the side of the road and cried. She had never felt like this for any man. <br/>She leaned her head against the steering wheel as she heard her phone go off. She grabbed her bag and took her phone. Her heart jumped, seeing it was Jillian. She sighed and finally picked up. “Hello?” <br/>“Mistress? Are you okay?” Jillian asked as she could hear the tremble in her Mistresses voice.<br/>Kimm started to cry. “No...no I’m not…” <br/>“Where are you? Do I need to come and get you?” Jillian asked worriedly. Kimm shook her head. “No, I’ll be home in fifteen minutes. I just need to pull myself together.” <br/>“Please be safe Mistress.” Kimm smiled softly hearing her. “I’ll be okay, I’ll see you soon.” <br/>Kimm hung up as she pulled herself together. All she wanted to do now is go home and sleep.</p>
<p>After Nick had finally dragged himself into the car and pulling himself together he turned onto the driveway of Kevin’s mansion. He shut off the engine and sighed, looking into the rearview mirror. He looked like shit.<br/>His eyes were puffy from crying and his hair was ruffled up. He shook his head and opened the car door, knowing Kevin would surely know what was going on.<br/>He locked the car as his feet slowly dragged him to the front door, ringing the doorbell.<br/>After a few seconds the door opened and Sara smiled softly looking at him, he could see the change in her eyes. “Welcome back Mr. Carter.” She looked down and took a step back to let him in.<br/>“Thank you, Sara.” Nick answered softly as he walked into the hallway. He swallowed as he walked further over to the living room where Kevin and Heather sat on the couch.<br/>Kevin stood up seeing his younger brother enter the living room. He didn’t say a thing and pulled him into a tight hug, tapping his back. He pulled away smiling softly at Nick. <br/>Nick managed to get a soft smile on his face as he turned towards Heather.<br/>“Are you ready to come home with me Heather?” He asked her.<br/>Heather nodded as she kept her eyes down. “Yes, Master.” <br/>“Heather, look at me.” She looked up and was shocked about the way he looked. What had happened to him?<br/>“Are you okay, Sir?” She asked looking at him worriedly. Nick nodded. “I will be, I just want to go home now.” <br/>Heather stood up and nodded as she moved over to Kevin. “Thank you for taking care of me again, Sir.” Kevin smiled as he stroked her hair. “You’re welcome sweetheart, you’ve been a good girl.” Heather smiled softly.<br/>“Now go with your Master, he needs you.” Kevin put a hand on her back as he looked at Nick. “Take care of yourself okay, I know it’s going to be hard.” <br/>Nick nodded softly.”Yeah, I know….thanks Kevin.” </p>
<p>Together they walked back to Nick’s car as he opened the door for Heather. As she settled down he closed the car door turning back to Kevin.<br/>He sighed and looked at his feet. “I’ve lost her for good Kevin. Even though I know it’s not going to work, my heart hurts. She really is the one for me.”<br/>Kevin put a hand on Nick’s shoulder squeezing gently. “I know she is, but Heather needs you. She loves you and you love her. It wouldn’t work with Kimm around.” <br/>Nick nodded as he felt tears prick behind his eyes.<br/>He sighed again and lifted his head up looking into Kevin’s eyes. “Thanks again for everything.”<br/>Kevin smiled softly. “Any time.” He pulled him into a brotherly hug and let him go. “Now go home and rest with Heather. Spend time together.” <br/>Nick nodded and backed away as he walked over to the driver’s side. “Bye, Kevin.” Kevin held up his hand. “Bye, Nick.” <br/>Nick got in and started the car. He stayed silent the entire time as they drove home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jillian jumped up as she finally heard her Mistress’s car parking outside. She ran to the door and flung it open. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Kimm stepping out of the car, looking at the state she was in.<br/>“Mistress….” She slowly walked over to her and grabbed her arm. Kimm started crying again as she leaned against Jillian.<br/>“Let’s get you inside Mistress.” She grabbed the car keys out of Kimm’s hand and locked the car as they walked into the house. After closing the front door Jillian sat her Mistress down onto the couch.<br/>Kimm’s tears had dried again and she stared into nothing as she opened her mouth. “It’s over Jillian. Nick and I are over…” <br/>Jillian’s eyes went wide as she grabbed Kimm’s hands. “What do you mean you’re over?! You were so in love with each other…”<br/>Kimm looked up into Jillian’s eyes. “It’s because of you and Heather. He loves Heather the way he loves me. We just can’t be together when you’re around. It would cause so much tension and I don’t want to hurt you or Heather.” She looked down again and sighed.<br/>Jillian couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her Mistress gave up the love of her life….for her.<br/>She wrapped her arms around Kimm as she rubbed her back. “I’m so sorry Mistress, he was so nice. Even to me. I wish here was something I could do.”<br/>Kimm shook her head. “The only thing that would work is for you and Heather to leave and that won’t happen. I don’t want to let you go, you mean so much to me.” <br/>Jillian closed her eyes and swallowed away her tears. “I love you, Mistress.” <br/>“And I love you Jillian.” They sat there for a long time comforting each other. Finally Kimm stood up.<br/>“I’m so tired of all the emotions. I need to go and sleep, will you hold me please Jillian?” <br/>Jillian nodded as she got up herself. “Of course, Mistress.” <br/>Together they walked up to their bedroom as Jillian helped Kimm undress, helping her into bed. She slid next to her as Kimm snuggled against her, Jillian wrapping her arms around her Mistress. She stroked her hair and whispered. “It will take some time but it’s going to be okay Mistress.” <br/>Kimm nodded softly as she closed her eyes as sleep suddenly hit her. She drifted off with the voice of Nick still in her head. “I need you here with me…….”</p>
<p>Nick and Heather finally made it back to the mansion. Heather had been asking herself what had happened when she was away. It must’ve been something bad seeing the state her Master was in.<br/>As they walked into the house and sat themselves down, Nick leaned his head back on the couch closing his eyes. Heather bit her lip looking at him.<br/>“Master?” She tried softly.<br/>“Yes Heather…” Nick answered as he kept his eyes closed feeling a raging headache coming up.<br/>“What happened?” <br/>Nick sighed. “Nothing for you to be worrying about, Heather. Let me deal with this.” She stayed silent for a second. “Master I won’t let you deal with this alone, I can see you’re hurting and I want to help you.” <br/>Nick sighed again as he opened his eyes, turning is head to look at her. “Kimm and I are over, Heather. Our relationship isn’t going to work because I love you. Happy now?” He answered as he closed his eyes again and rubbed his temples.<br/>The words came down on her like a ton of bricks. She knew he loved her but not the way he loved Kimm. Her feelings went all over the place. She was happy to hear that her Master loved her so much but she knew his heart was broken as well. <br/>Although she hadn’t seen Kimm that often, the times she had she saw the happiness in her Master’s eyes when they were together. The love he had for her. It had stung her but now she felt guilty for feeling this way. <br/>“I’m sorry Master.” Nick shook his head hearing her. “Don’t be, it’s not your fault. It’s mine.” <br/>He rubbed his temples. “God, I need pain killers.” Heather stood up and rushed to the kitchen where she grabbed some aspirin and water. She came back as she put it down in front of him. “Here you go, Sir.” <br/>Nick slowly sat up as he took the pain killers washing them down with the water. He put the glass down and hung his head.<br/>Heather didn't know what to say to make him feel better but she'd never seen him this sad, it broke her heart.</p>
<p>Nick finally stood up and sighed. "I'm going to lay down for a while and I don't want to be disturbed, do you understand Heather?" <br/>She nodded softly. "Yes, Sir." Nick nodded as he walked away leaving her alone in the living room.<br/>Heather stared into the hallway where her Master had disappeared. How long would it take before he would be his old self again?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks past and Heather didn’t see a change in her Master. He remained sad and heart broken and he hadn’t touched her at all. As she sat at the dinner table looking at her Master she knew she had to do something. “Master?” Heather asked waiting for him to look up.<br/>Nick was playing with his food as he looked up. “Yes, Heather?” <br/>She smiled softly. “After dinner, can I go up into our room?” Nick kept looking at her. “You want some time alone?” <br/>“Yes, please Sir.” Nick sighed. “I don’t see why you can’t so...yes you can spend some time by yourself.” <br/>Heather’s heart fluttered because this meant she could call Dom Richardson. “Thank you, Sir.” <br/>As they finished dinner, Heather cleaned up and put everything in the dishwasher seeing her Master walk to his office. She went upstairs to their bedroom and closed the door behind her.<br/>Sighing softly as she sat on the bed, she took out her phone. She closed her eyes knowing if she went through with this she would lose her Master, but she couldn’t see him like this. Being this unhappy and heart broken.<br/>She searched for Dom Richardson’s number and pressed the call button.</p>
<p>“Richardson.” The voice on the other end sounded hard and stern. Heather held her breath as she tried to figure out how to ask him what she wanted.<br/>“Hello?” Kevin’s voice echoed through her ears. “Sir?” Heather tried.<br/>“Heather? Are you okay?” Kevin asked worriedly. Heather smiled softly, Dom Richardson was always so caring towards her. “I’m fine, thank you Sir but I wanted to talk to you about something.” <br/>Kevin was starting to feel uncomfortable because he hadn’t heard from Nick for a while now.<br/>“Tell me Heather, what’s on your mind?” He tried to reassure her.<br/>Heather sighed as she stayed silent for a minute. “Since I returned with Master….things haven’t gone the way I thought they would be. He’s heart broken and sad. He….” She stopped as she closed her eyes.<br/>“He what, sweetheart?” Kevin tried to keep her talking as he really wanted to know what was going on and if she was okay.<br/>“He hasn’t even touched me in the past few weeks.” Kevin sighed. “I’m so sorry Heather, I guess the break up really got to him.” <br/>Heather nodded softly as she continued. “I know he and Kimm belong together. I could see it in his eyes every time he was with her, he was so happy. So I’ve thought about this long and hard and I guess the best way to get Master happy again is if I left.” Kevin’s eyes widened. “But Heather, no you can’t just leave him! Where would you go?” <br/>Heather bit her lip. “I...I was hoping I could move in with you and Sara, Sir. You have taken such good care of me the days I was with you.” </p>
<p>Kevin stayed quiet, processing what Heather just asked him. “I...Heather...is that really what you want sweetheart?”<br/>“If I can make my Master happy again, yes…” She answered as a tear ran down her cheek.<br/>“Okay, but we have to talk to Nick first about this. You can’t just leave…” Heather shook her head. “I know and I was hoping you could come over Sir.” <br/>Kevin smiled softly. “I will, I’ll be there in thirty minutes.” <br/>“Thank you so much, Sir.” Heather smiled knowing he would come over real soon. She hung up and threw herself back onto the bed staring at the ceiling.<br/>Her heart was hurting but she knew she had made the right decision. Soon her Master would be happy again with the woman he truly loved.</p>
<p>Nick had put on some piano music as he relaxed into his office chair. He felt empty and guilty towards Heather. He couldn’t even touch her.<br/>Kimm’s face was in front of him all the time, she even was in his dreams. It was all his fault, he had pushed her away and then pulled her back in again, to be pushed away a second time. Of course she wouldn’t want to see him again, hell he wouldn’t either if he was in her shoes.<br/>He sighed as he ran his hands over his face. But being like this wasn’t going to take him anywhere. He had to make it up to Heather first, she didn’t deserve this.<br/>He got up and walked out of the office as his doorbell rang. He walked towards it and opened it, looking surprised seeing Kevin there.<br/>“Hey Nick…” He smiled softly. “Hey...what are you doing here?” Nick asked as he kept blocking the entrance. “I wanted to know how you were doing and Heather called me.” Nick frowned. “She called you? What for?” <br/>“That’s what I’m here for...can I come in so we can talk?” Kevin looked up at him as he stepped forward.<br/>Nick kept looking at him not trusting this for a second. Why did Heather call him? He stepped back as he let Kevin in. “Thank you, Nick.” <br/>Heather had heard the doorbell and her heart started to race. Nick obviously didn’t know anything about this. She cringed as she heard her Master’s voice call out for her. “HEATHER?!” <br/>She sighed and got up as she walked down the stairs seeing her Master waiting at the bottom. “Yes, Sir?” She looked down as she turned towards him.<br/>“Why did you call Kevin? Is that what you were doing when you asked for time alone?” He asked, his voice low.<br/>Heather nodded softly. “Yes Sir, it was.” Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. “I don’t want any secrets, you know that. Now, come with me and you’re going to clarify things up.” He softly hissed as he pulled her along with him.<br/>Heather swallowed. She had pissed him off and she was afraid he would punish her for that.<br/>Nick took Heather with him to the living room and sat her down next to Kevin as he crossed his arms, looking at both of them. “So, are you two going to fill me in on all of this? What’s going on?” </p>
<p>Kevin smiled softly as he put up both hands. “Listen Nick, Heather is worried about you. After you came home when you broke up with Kimm you’ve been sad and heart broken. Heather can see you’re unhappy and she feels so sorry for you.” <br/>Heather kept her eyes down as she waited for Nick to speak. Nick bit the inside of his cheek knowing Heather was right. He looked at her. “Heather, look at me. Why didn’t you tell me this?” <br/>She looked up into his blue eyes, seeing a slight disappointment in them.<br/>“Master, I’ve tried but you wouldn’t listen. You kept pushing me away, so I just kept silent.” Nick swallowed knowing this was true. He sat down across her as he took her hands.<br/>“I’m sorry I pushed you away. I don’t want you to be unhappy or sad.” <br/>Heather nodded softly. “But that’s what you are, Sir. I haven’t seen you this unhappy for a long time. You need to be with Kimm, not me.” <br/>Nick’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?” He looked at Kevin and back at Heather. “Do you….do you want to leave me?” He let go of her hands and looked at her in disbelief.<br/>Heather sighed. “That’s why I called Dom Richardson. I can come and live with him and Sara so Kimm and her sub can move in here.” </p>
<p>Nick’s mouth dropped. “I just…” He stood up turning his back to them shaking his head. “I just don’t know if I can handle that, you..leaving.” <br/>Kevin stood up as well putting his hand on his shoulder. “You know she’ll be taken good care of. She’ll be happy with me and Sara and you can be happy with Kimm. You two belong together Nick. Heather knows it, I know it. Allow yourself to be happy.” <br/>Nick hung his head knowing they were right as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I’m so sorry Heather, I never wanted to make you unhappy.” He cried softly as he felt two arms wrapping around his waist, her head resting on his back.<br/>“It’s okay Master. I want you to be happy. I’ll be a lot happier when I’ll live with Kevin and Sara. If we don’t do this we'll both be miserable.” Nick turned around as he looked into Heather’s eyes. The eyes he had to know and love all these years.<br/>Kevin stepped back letting them have this moment alone. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” <br/>Nick nodded softly, still looking into Heather’s eyes as she wiped a tear from his cheek. He leaned over softly kissing her. Heather shivered feeling her Master’s lips on her after such a long time. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.<br/>Nick pulled away. “No one has done something like this for me before. I’m going to miss you so much Heather. Is this really what you want?” <br/>She smiled softly. “I’m doing this because I love you. And you need to be with her.” <br/>Nick nodded nuzzling her. “I know Heather….but...” Heather put a finger on his lips. "Shhh, not a word, Sir." He smiled softly against her finger. "I do want to visit you now and then and I still want to have sessions with you…"<br/>Heather nodded. "Of course Master, I don't think Master Richardson would make a big deal out of it."<br/>Nick chuckled softly. "You're already calling him Master." She blushed looking down.<br/>He lifted her chin. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm happy to see you feel at ease with him. And I know he'll take good care of you." Heather looked into his eyes. "Promise me one thing, Sir. Promise me you'll call her after I'm gone." <br/>Nick swallowed and nodded. "I will Heather…."<br/>She smiled and leaned against him, resting her head onto his chest as she sighed. She was sad and happy at the same time. Nick hugged her tight kissing her head as he buried his nose into her hair, taking in her scent. "I love you Heather, I always will."<br/>"I know Sir, I love you too."</p>
<p>After holding each other for a while they let go and walked over to the kitchen where Kevin was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. He looked up seeing them smiling.<br/>"I see everything worked out?" He asked as he smiled and stood up from his chair.<br/>Nick pulled him into his arms hugging him tight.<br/>"You take good care of her, you hear me? Or I will personally come over and whoop your ass!!" Kevin grinned as he let go of Nick. "You know I will brother, and you're always welcome at my house. You can still have sessions with her if you want to."<br/>Nick nodded looking at Heather. "Yes, I still want to do that." <br/>Kevin looked at her and back at Nick. "Shall I take her with me so you can call Kimm? We can pick up the rest of her belongings tomorrow…" Nick sighed softly.<br/>"Okay…" <br/>He turned to Heather pulling her close as he cupped her face. He leaned down kissing her one last time, letting her feel how much he loved her. "See you soon, Heather." He smiled not wanting to tell her goodbye.<br/>She smiled back. "See you soon, Sir."<br/>She pulled away as Kevin put a hand on her arm. "Let's go sweetheart. Sara will be waiting for you."<br/>Heather nodded as she looked at Nick one last time. He smiled as he saw her gently walking away with Kevin. The front door opened and closed as it fell dead silent. Nick sighed sticking his hands into his pockets. <br/>He knew what he had to do now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kimm sat outside, the warm sun stroking her face. She heard her phone go off but she stayed seated. Footsteps were heard as Jillian walked over to her.<br/>"Mistress?" <br/>Kimm lowered her sunglasses as she looked up at her sub. "Yes?"<br/>"I think you need to take this call, Mistress. It's important." Kimm took the phone not looking at the number. "Hello?" <br/>A familiar voice flowed through her ears. "Hi, Kimm…." <br/>She sat upright as her heart started to race, her mouth feeling dry. "Nick….what...why are you calling me?" A soft sigh was heard on the other side.<br/>"A lot has happened since we broke up...I need to talk to you.." Nick answered.<br/>Kimm stayed silent not knowing what to say.<br/>"Kimm?...." <br/>"Sorry...yes, I'm here..I..what do you want to talk about? I thought we were through?"<br/>Nick bit his lip.<br/>"I want you back Kimm...I should've never pushed you away. All this time you've been on my mind. My heart hurts not having you with me." Kimm pressed her lips together. "But...what about you and Heather?..."</p>
<p>"Heather saw that I was hurting and unhappy. So she made the ultimate sacrifice. She's going to live with Kevin and Sara. She wants me happy, Kimm. And I can only be happy if you are by my side, with Jillian." <br/>Kimm didn't know what to say. Was this really happening? Could she have a happy life with both Nick and Jillian?<br/>"Kimm, could you please come over so we can talk?" Nick asked bringing her right back to Earth.<br/>"Uhm..yes..of course. I'll be with you in thirty minutes." <br/>"Okay, thank you Kimm." They both hung up as Kimm stared at the phone. She couldn't believe what Nick had told her. Heather had stepped back so her Master could be happy, that was unconditional love.<br/>She stood up as she grabbed her purse and car keys.<br/>"Where are you going, Mistress?" Jillian asked as she saw her grabbing everything.<br/>"Nick wants to see and talk to me. I'll call you when I'm on my way back home."<br/>Jillian nodded as she saw her Mistress leaving. She smiled seeing the shine back into her Mistress's eyes as she talked about him. Jillian crossed her fingers that she and Mr. Carter would get back together again.</p>
<p>Nick felt himself getting nervous as he waited for Kimm to arrive. What would he say to her? Would she stay or walk away for good, leaving him with nothing?<br/>He shook his head. No, he needed to stay positive, she was on her way so that meant she wanted to talk.<br/>As time ticked on he jumped up hearing car tyres come up the driveway.<br/>Nick exhaled loudly rubbing his hands on the sides of his pants, feeling them getting sweaty. The doorbell rang and his heart started to race as he walked over to the door.<br/>He sighed once more and opened it.<br/>His eyes were drawn to her beautiful eyes, seeing her standing in front of him. He smiled softly. "I'm so glad you came…."<br/>Kimm smiled back looking at him. He still looked the same but she could see he had lost some weight. "Can I come in?" She asked.<br/>Nick rubbed his neck with his hand. "Yes, of course..sorry." He stepped back as Kimm walked past him as her sweet scent hit his nose. He had missed her soft perfume.<br/>Kimm walked straight towards the living room and sat down onto the couch as she saw Nick walking after her.<br/>"Do you want something to drink?" He asked, seeing her shake her head. <br/>"No, thank you. I came here to talk." <br/>Nick sat down across her as he leaned forward folding his hands together. "Yes...well…" He tried but all of a sudden his throat felt tight and he couldn't say the words he wanted to.<br/>Kimm saw him struggling so she decided to help him.<br/>"You told me Heather has left?" She looked at him as his eyes met hers.<br/>"Yes...she uhm..she saw how I was struggling and she couldn't take it anymore. She wants me to be happy, she wants you and me together again."</p>
<p>Kimm nodded softly. "That's very brave of her, she loves you very much." Nick smiled softly. "Yes, she does." Kimm bit the inside of her cheek. "So...how do you see this then? You, me and Jillian?" She asked as she saw Nick shift in his seat.<br/>Nick cleared his throat. "I want you back with me again, as my lover. I love you so much Kimm. I've never felt anything for anyone like this before. You and Jillian can come live here with me, there's room enough." <br/>Kimm stayed silent for a moment.<br/>"And what if we did come and live with you? I don't want Jillian under you, she belongs to me."<br/>Nick nodded. "Yes, I know. You can have your sessions with her in my Play Room. She will always stay under you but maybe she can serve me in other ways. I thought about making her my new assistant."<br/>Kimm's head tilted. "Your new assistant?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I think she's perfect for it. And then she has something to keep her busy." Kimm let the idea sink in and eventually nodded. "I think she would love that."<br/>Nick's eyes widened as he felt a spark of hope back in his heart."So...does that mean...?" He tried.<br/>Kimm looked at him as love took over. She stood up and straddled his lap.<br/>He looked up into her eyes, seeing the love in them. He smiled happily as Kimm leaned down kissing him lovingly. "Yes, I would be so happy to be with you again. To spend the rest of my life with you, Nick."<br/>Nick's eyes filled with tears as he kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her against him. Nick couldn't contain himself as his kisses got needy, his hands running up and down her  back. He had missed her so much and it felt so good feeling her again.<br/>Kimm pulled away panting softly. "Nick...I…" Nick looked back at her as his hand went up in her hair. "You what baby girl?..." <br/>Kimm shivered hearing him calling her that again. "Nick..I want you.."<br/>Nick groaned as he put his hands under her ass, lifting her up. He stood up as Kimm wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging onto him. Nick held her as he pushed her against the wall.<br/>Kimm smiled, loving the roughness. She kissed him hard as Nick started to take her top off, kissing her in between. He removed her bra as his hands went to her breasts, squeezing them hard.<br/>Kimm groaned loudly. "Fuck Nick….I've missed you so much!"<br/>"Missed you too baby girl…" His kisses trailed down her neck as he pushed himself against her. He tugged his fingers behind the hem of her pants, Kimm lowered her legs so he could push it down and off of her.<br/>He took her panties with it and quickly removed his own pants and boxer briefs as Kimm pulled off his shirt.<br/>He pushed her back against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him again, feeling his cock grinding against her.<br/>"Baby please…!" Nick grinned, he loved hearing her beg. "Please what, baby girl?"<br/>"Fuck Nick! I need you!" She pushed down against him.<br/>Nick growled, burying his face into her neck as his cock slid inside of her. He thrusted up, making Kimm groan loudly.</p>
<p>"Oh God, baby! Fuck, I've missed you!"<br/>"Kimm, you're so fucking warm and wet…." He kept thrusting inside of her as she held onto him. She inhaled his masculine scent as it was mixed with his sweat.<br/>It turned her on so much and she couldn't hold on much longer.<br/>"Baby..I'm almost there.." She dug her fingers into his back feeling her walls tighten.<br/>"Baby girl...hold on for a bit..I'm almost there.." Nick panted as he felt his cock throbbing. He kept thrusting as one hand went into her hair pulling her head backwards. "Baby...cum with me…" Nick whispered.<br/>Kimm arched against him and let her high wash over her. "FUCK...NICK!!" Hearing his name come from her lips pushed Nick over the edge as he shot his load into her.<br/>"BABY GIRL!!" He groaned as he gently rode through their highs.<br/>Kimm held onto him, her high rushing through her. "God Nick….you're…"<br/>He grinned hearing her. "Amazing?" He kissed her head as Kimm lifted up to look into his eyes. She smiled kissing him lovingly. "More than amazing…" <br/>Nick kissed her face softly as he slid out of her. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.<br/>"I love you." Kimm smiled loving the warmth of his body against her again. "I love you too." They stood there for a while, happy to be in each other’s arms again.<br/>Nick kissed her head. “Come on love, we need to clean ourselves .” Kimm nodded softly not wanting to break their embrace.<br/>She let go of him as he took her hand, leading her upstairs to the bathroom.<br/>He turned on the shower and let Kimm step in first like he always had done. Kimm sighed softly feeling the water run over her body. Nick looked at her. She had her eyes closed and he could observe her without her noticing it.<br/>This was the woman he wanted to spend his life with and he had to thank God on his bare knees that she came back to him.<br/>It would all work out eventually. They would be happy together, just like Heather wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>